Helios
by Lione 'Tabuukilla' Fortuna
Summary: The price of tomorrow isn't cheap. The price can differ between people. A life, happiness, stability. All of these are things one must give up to reach tomorrow at times. If your price was to be separated from those you call family, what would you do? Thrown into dark days, man must find his light. Even if that light is the same being that forces you away from the ones you love.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this project is going up instead of Rebuild of Prototype Spartan since I'm very unsure where I'm going to take RoPS. This will replace RoPS updates until I've got some more direction with that story, so you might seen this chapter and maybe another one if I don't have a solid, detailed plan in like, a month, because to be honest I've run into a damn brick wall with RoPS.**

 **Also, this story is listed with only tagging "OC" at the moment. I'll (this might be the product of a group project, but this is still my account XD) probably change that up once things get swinging and characters show more involvement.**

 **Just some notes on this project. This is the novelization of an RP some friends and I had for Infinite Stratos in order to do a summer project that had the theme of "distance" and "breaking". Hehehe. But yeah, we took the records of the RP and decided to write it up.**

 **Another note on this project: While the main character shares my screen name, this is** _ **NOT**_ **a self-insert story. We were simply too lazy to come up with new names and decided to just roll with our names for the characters. XD Besides, the MC is totally not how I would act .w.**

 **Third note on this project: While the "Volume One" and "Chapter 1" in the titles seem clunky and some sort of attempt at delusions of grandeur to make it sound much greater than it is, it's really more just for organization purposes for arc viewing and story pacing (since this RP took a LONG-ASS time). It seemed amusing to keep it in, so that's why it's there.**

 **Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

 **=Helios=**

 **-Volume One:** Rising Sun **-**

 **Chapter 1:** Awakening

=(==)=

" _The path we have chosen for the present is full of hazards, as all paths are. The cost of freedom is always high… And one path we shall never choose, and that is the path of surrender, or submission."_

John F. Kennedy

=(==)=

" _It all started out rather normally… on a day that no one expected would be completely out of the ordinary…"_

Many (Formerly) Ordinary People

* * *

In Year 2016, an incident, the details still obscure today, occurred in where over two thousand nuclear missiles were launched at Japan. They were stopped by an unknown force, called simply 'White Knight'. Its immediate seizure was stopped simply by the same force, before vanishing off the face of the Earth.

One year later, Tabane Shinonono would unveil the newest warfare technology.

Some would call it the greatest invention to ever be made.

Others would curse its name in the shadows.

Though all would call it by one name… The Infinite Stratos.

A powerful weapon, capable of taking on armies, navies, and airforces all at the same time. The catch?

It was only pilotable by women.

Society was quickly thrown upside down as the Infinite Stratos took the world by storm.

Some would call it a time of darkness. Though in that darkness, a light would shine to light the way to a better tomorrow.

" _Pilot Lione Irivasel: Recognized."_

* * *

 **Year: 2031**

 **Connecticut, United States of America**

Lione Irivasel slept peacefully in the townhouse he had lived with his father in for several years now, finally glad that they were staying someone permanently unlike before in Japan, with them constantly moving to evade the ever watchful and vigilant eye of his father's ex-wife. It had been a narrow escape, but now here they were, alive and free, just as he was taught to want.

The sound of the door opening brought him from his sleep and within a minute the young Irivasel had gone down the stairs… before checking the rest of the house, searching for his now missing father. There were no signs of a struggle, _nothing_ that would tell him where his father had gone.

The young Irivasel quickly noticed that one of the revolvers that hung on their wall, criss-crossed with another, was missing alongside a box of bullets.

However young he was, Irivasel was far more knowledgeable than he should have been, his father eventually hiring tutors to keep up with him. He was already well aware that his father, while bodacious and spirited in conversation and in public, didn't have the same sort of life at home, where the wear and tear of a world where his smiles and joy were frowned upon were starting to take their toll.

"…Did you really do it… dad? When you taught me that I had to… never give up…?"

At this, the boy broke out into silent tears. He was never allowed to let out his cries. His father told him that if he was going to cry, then make sure that no one would hear you, for the world would instantly prey upon you.

Sinking to the ground, the young boy looked up to the ceiling, recalling the words of his father.

" _Remain strong. No matter what the world throws at you, you must continue on to tomorrow, regardless of the pain, regardless of the suffering, regardless of the horror. The price of tomorrow isn't cheap."_

* * *

 **Year: 2033**

 **July 26th**

…I wonder if my father ever knew how much his words, speeches, and everything… just helped me. Without his determined pushes in my life, things have just become a crawl and standstill.

Two years he's been gone. I don't blame him for my problems, though. I just never listened to him. I heard his speeches, his words, remembered them, kept them in my head, but not my heart, for all I did was smile and nod.

Maybe… maybe that's why I'm here.

Here, on this bridge.

While the rain pours down like the tears of the heavens themselves.

Here, on this bridge _railing._ This rather slippery bridge railing that if I even let go for a second, the howling winds would no doubt shove me off.

Here I am… staring at the flooding below.

This bridge railing puts me about fifty feet up, maybe? I've done the calculations, no matter how gruesome. For a thirteen year old, this fall will be fatal.

I think… I think the few friends that I've made will be disappointed, the few that have stood by me in this dark world where the sun of light never seems to be of warmth for man. Roy, Ken, Melanie, and Yuki will all be disappointed that I took this path. Ironic, the son of the man who preached about life and living would surrender like this…

…but, I'll be joining you soon. Were your words as empty as my life is right now?

The visions of each of my friends flash through my head again. Yuki… yes, that purple haired girl that I had met in school a while ago, after defending her from some girls that were trying to pressure her into acting like a tyrant. The same one I told that she had to stand up for herself. When she finds out what happened to me… she'll be disappointed.

Here we go…

I check my watch, pressing the button to let it glow. 2356 hours. I'll be with him soon enough.

…hey wait. Is someone else on this bridge railing as well? The streetlight is dim but it's enough to-!

That shade of purple! There's no way… there's no way she could be here too, could she?! Yuki's a strong person on the inside; I saw that in the way she'd hesitate to take the easy way out, every day of my life! Why is she here now?!

No, now is not the time to ask _why_.

Now is the time to _act!_

At that moment I know that I cannot remain still, cannot throw myself off the bridge, because I have to stop her. My own life be damned, it's the duty of an Irivasel to help her… even if I were to do the same thing!

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I shout, voice ringing out across the blackness of the night, illuminating her world to my presence.

She gasps, putting her hands over her mouth—oh crap!

The winds blow and my feet kick myself into overdrive, crossing the bridge in what has to be a world record as I reach for the girl as she teeters, missing her chance to grab at the struts. With both hands and heavy breathing, I catch her before heaving her back up to safety, pulling too hard to bring her back up and launching both of us into a pretty deep puddle on the sidewalk.

Her tears are mixed in with the rain that pour on us, neither of us caring about the rather compromising situation the two of us were in, her laying on top of me, nor about how her skin is visible in her white uniform from school. "Why…"

"Did I…?

"Did you want to jump as well…?"

I didn't have an answer to that.

"Why did you want to jump?"

"I… I can't take it anymore…" she sobs, "This world… it's too dark… mom and dad always told us about happier times, and now I know that they'll never be here again… that those happy times when we could've stood together… all of us… without being looked down on… they're gone… And then… you always gave me courage… so when I saw you… up there… I knew I could do it too…"

A cold pang of guilt resonates throughout my very existence. To think that I would not have been only responsible for my own death, but one of another's… how despicable of me.

"I won't jump."

"Then… neither will I…" she hiccups.

It was so beautiful, to think, to _know_ that there was someone there that understood. That there is someone there that felt what absolute despair was like. We aren't alone anymore. And because of that, we have someone to live for.

Which is when I come to an amazing conclusion.

The box of bullets was gone. Not one. If my father was going to commit suicide, then why take the entire _box_? I can't believe I didn't see it before!

"You're… smiling…?"

"Because I just realized that my entire reason for wanting to jump… was completely mistaken. Haha… hahahahaaaaa!"

The two of us begin to laugh, in that weird sort of awkward way, like two friends who had been together so much laughing over a dispute they had as kids. It was my mistake, and that lead to Yuki, and thus this situation now. It was a very morbid kind of humor…

That night… the rain continued to fall.

But we did not.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Year: 2035**

 **Saturday, March 14th**

I let my breath out in a long, extended manner, feeling the sun's rays beam down on me. Every day, I would come out to the park dressed in the old family hakama passed down to me by my father, no matter the stares which I had become accustomed to over the years, to meditate.

It's part of my heritage, being an Irivasel. My father taught me how to channel my energy, my spirit, into doing things. To withstand sword attacks like the unmoving earth, to cut with the speed of the winds, to make your presence known like a raging fire. Everything in combat I have learned from him.

My meditation would soon be over and then it would be time for my sparring partner to arrive.

Focusing my inner spirit, I delve almost into a coma-like state as I can feel the way the world shifted around me, almost like magic, really. Perhaps the entire thing is a placebo effect, as my inner scientist and mathematician would argue, but sometimes there needed to be a bit of magic to make life interesting.

"Good morning!"

The voice that brings me out of my meditative state isn't the expected one, but the greeting after it is. Opening my eyes, I find two of my friends, Ken Helinato, who was rather gruff teen with unkempt brown hair with a history of getting into a few fights, but was well respected by most of us since he knew how to repair almost any device you could name.

The other voice, the unexpected one, is Yuki, who comes carrying a picnic basket.

"The others should be here soon! I thought we could watch you and Ken."

"Oh. A pleasant surprise. Well, then Yuki, that is appreciated."

The other two, Yuki's twin sister Melanie, who looks nothing like her since Yuki's hair was dyed while Melanie's was a long chestnut compared to Yuki's short hair, and Roy Heramus, a fiery sort of redhead who wasn't afraid to crack a perverted joke in front of girls sometimes if only to watch their reactions, arrived. Roy was raised a military family and it showed in his proficiency with weaponry and tactics and discipline (or at least, as far as paintball was concerned), while Melanie was well versed in communications.

Heh, put us together and you've got a bit of a rough fighting force. I merely jest, though.

"Shall we?" Ken asks, drawing his practice blade, being of a shortsword variety, while the other three sit on the picnic table.

I unsheath my own blade, a wooden katana, "If you do not mind me using my family's skills today? You have been training me in what you've learned, but I am in the mood to use my own."

"Then I think we both know how this will end."

"Indeed."

My patience in combat is infinite, for Ken knows making the first strike means I can counter easily, but he has to be wary for me, since I can also launch the first flurry.

My hand shifts the blade's position and in a heartbeat Ken takes a step forward, only to see the feint and back down. Giving a smile, he rolls his eyes for half a second before resuming his guarded stance.

Closing my eyes, I take a breath. "Like winds, I shall rage as I wish."

"Holy crap!" Roy yells as I close the distance between Ken and I in the two quick steps, blocked only by his defensive stance which I meant for him to change. With the fury of a divine wind I change from the lunge (even if a katana isn't really meant for stabbing) to a slash, drawing the blade to the left to make him think that I would try for a long spinning strike.

He buys into it, trying to bring the blade down on my head. I know that would happen and step to the right, bringing my blade back as I attempt to suddenly cut him off from my left.

But Ken, knowing what I'm capable of, shifted as well, managing to block my attack. "You've done that one before, Lione."

"I am well aware of that fact."

I spin away, breaking off our crossed blades, taking a breath. Oh, that picnic basket smells like Yuki's own cooking. I best not let it get cold.

"I apologize Ken, for I want to finish this quickly."

I sheath the blade as his eyes widen in horror, his stance becoming much more defensive. But it would be no match for the attack passed down to me.

My voice is a whisper as I began. "Irivasel Art – Cross Combination."

I explode in frenzied movement towards the still swordsman, attacks coming from all angles, too many of them to all be blocked or countered.

"Guh!" Ken grunts, clutching his side as I move the blade to his neck, his blade having been blown off in the assault. "Asshole…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want Yuki's cooking to get cold."

"H-how did you know?!" she stammers, gripping her picnic basket like a mother would her child. "I-I might just be bringing Melanie's food!"

"The smell is distinct." I say, smiling softly at her. Heh, despite her supposedly shy demeanor, Yuki can be strong. Especially when it comes to defending people she cares for, Yuki is an iron wall of sheer determination.

"But first!" Melanie interrupts, taking away the basket, "We have a request."

"Dammit." Roy grumbles, shaking his head, "I should've known."

"Tomorrow is the big day where all the girls in the area are going to get tested for the IS sync… but… we don't want to show up and be bored with all the other girls and would like some company. Do you all mind coming?"

I raise an eyebrow at Yuki who merely gives me a pleading look.

"Very well."

"You're going to have to say ye—what?!"

I shrug in reply to Melanie's shock, "Was I supposed to say something else?"

"Well… ah… I wanted to… f-fine! Geez!" She stammers, crossing her arms as her reddened face turns away, "Go on, then, eat!"

"Eh, it's not like I got anything to do tomorrow."

"I'll toss my lot in as well." Ken finishs, "Breakfast awaits."

Melanie sighs, probably hoping to get a little out of us before handing over the basket. Yuki just smiles, taking out bread the two probably baked themselves alongside jam (again, probably self-made), and a jar of peanut butter. After that comes a few slices of ham and cheese, probably for a breakfast sandwich if anyone wanted to make that.

We probably look like a really strange bunch, considering that I'm dressed really oddly in my hakama, but oh well. Let the public think what they want.

Eventually we all part ways, going to our respective homes. I go to Roy's place, seeing that I was adopted by them since they knew my dad and didn't want me to be dragged off by Social Services, especially since I was Roy's friend.

"So, you got to show off your sword skills to Yuki, huh?" Roy jabs as we walk down the streets of the neighborhood to his house, "I'm sure she was impressed."

"It was nothing more than what she has already seen."

"Still, it looks impressive. I'm sure she'll swoon over you soon enough, Lione."

I give him a glare to that. "Please don't bring that topic up again. Again, I would like to stress that Yuki and I are not like that. To you, it may seem like that, but I can assure you that the truth is far from it."

That is a rather adverse effect of our closeness. Many people often mistake it for romance, when we are more of… evidence, proof, reason for existence and living. One might even say that we are living for each other in a very platonic way.

Have I thought of perhaps it being something more? Of course. But… it won't be like that, not without a lot of time. The baggage of that night in the rain is still heavy on both our hearts and no doubt would be interference to such a relationship.

Roy's parents greet us as we entered his home. His mother, Helen Setsuna, is sitting at her computer in the living room, blonde hair going down to her waist, "How was meditation this morning, Lione?"

"Excellent."

"Dad's gone off to work already, right?"

"Yes, dear. Your father left a few minutes ago, something about a primary case he had to work on."

Roy's father, Aran, worked as a lawyer and rumor had it that he used to be in Special Forces back during his time with the military. His cases were high end, often involving IS personnel, so he knew the entire lawbook of the IS like the back of his hand. And then he made sure all of us knew it so we could defend ourselves as well.

"Anyways, I'll be off to work soon. It seems some more data needs looking at. Can you two boys look over the house?"

I nod first. "Of course."

Helen worked as a data analyst for IS companies, often contracted personally by companies. She had once been the operator for several famous IS pilots before settling down after she met Aran long ago, or so the story goes. I watched a few of the matches she was involved in, and her quick data computations and observations were the key to turning several matches around at the last second.

The next day comes around quickly after that, with us waiting in line… on the other side of the red velvet rope, anyways. All the girls are in line on the other side, their various draggings, or in our case, accompaniment, on our side. I also had to wake up earlier for meditation, but I suppose for a very close friend that is a small sacrifice.

Though, just because an entire day would be spent on this long weekend here at the community center didn't mean I was going to let up on Yuki academically, we had our very first AP Exam coming up, so I'm quizzing her the entire time in the line.

"Name a way that the formation of Mongolian China and the Aztec Empire were similar and different."

Yuki pauses for a second before answering. "Similar in how they both technically used warfare to build their empire, the Aztec conquering and Mongolian China also having the Mongols sweep in, because they were both aggressive groups that needed to expand to gain power. They were different in that the Aztecs destroyed the cultures of other tribes and the Mongols became signified, joining with the people they conquered."

"Excellent. Now—"

"Would you two quit it?!" The girl right ahead of Yuki yells, turning around to face us. "This isn't a study time, you know?"

"Well, I apologize if our studying and desire to do well on an Advanced Placement test is bothering you, but unless one takes every opportunity possible—"

"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say, you're just a lowly boy."

I tense up, but Yuki reaches for my wrist and holds it for a second so I won't lash out at her with the textbook in my hands. Taking a deep breath, I calm my heart and mind. "If you do not care for what I say, then it should be easy to ignore. Yuki, shall we continue?"

The girl's red hair now matches her equally red, angered face as she reaches out with a slap. But with the natural reflexes and speed that I have, I easily sidestepped it, "Excuse me, but I do believe you should just ignore us. You seem to be doing a great job of doing that to the boy you brought here."

"Shut up, shut up!" she screams, now earning the attention of the entire hallway who looks on.

"Again, I apologize if we are simply making good use of our time here to study while this agonizingly slow line crawls forward at point-zero-zero-zero-zero-zero-zero-one 'c'. Perhaps you should have invested in some form of entertainment to pass the time. Now, I will ask again, may you please ignore us so we can get back to reviewing? We both wish to earn top marks."

The entire crowd seems to have a collective gasp that I would _dare_ ask a female to do something. Oh no, God forbid that humanity sees itself as equal and as peers! No, no, clearly because only women can pilot a machine that is so unjustly compared to other weaponry should we treat all men like dirt.

Honestly, the IS may be good in a combat sense, but that's _all_ that it's good for. Helicopters can be rescue pilots, airplanes can put out fires, battleships can be emergency relief. But the IS? Please, all it can do right now is fight like no other fighting unit can for the moment, and even then it only compared one at a time to them. Yes, yes, of course the IS can beat a single fighter plane because so can a single missile launch site. But how about a trained squadron that knows what it's getting into?

And right now, there is no fighting between nations because of this 'Alaska Treaty' that prevents nations from using the IS in actual combat. So what good is it then, to treat it as if it is the most powerful machine if it's limited by _politics?_ I know most weapons are like that, but this one even more so!

"You… you need to learn your place!"

I let out a long sigh. "Yuki, permission to defend myself?"

That was a funny loophole in society, really. If the man doing something supposedly wrong had permission from a woman, especially if the man in question was doing something like besting her in combat, then it was apparently really funny. An amusing loophole, but at its very core, very fucked up.

"…O-okay, Lione."

"Marissa, hold my spot. I'll be done with him quickly."

Yuki eyes the book in my hand as I give it a twirl after closing it. "Lione, please don't use the textbook…"

"Fine, fine." I grumble, "Ken, hold this, if you would."

Handing him the textbook, I pause for a second before taking off my trench coat. "The coat tends to get in the way of fighting, so I suppose I am set."

She throws the first punch after that, but I merely raise my left hand and catch the telegraphed movement easily. This girl tries to keep pushing forward, but like the unmoving earth I simply held her still.

"Yuki, I do not wish to humiliate her nor myself any further. This is a waste of our time studying. May I finish this?"

"D-do try to be gentle…"

"Understood."

I move in with and slip out her feet from under her, her mouth eating carpet. Without even as much as a second glance at her, I take my textbook back from Ken before opening it up. "Yuki, shall we continue?"

"Y-yes!"

Security comes by eventually, but Yuki gave her half-truthful testimony and Melanie backs her up on that. And since the girl was being uncooperative, she didn't earn any points with them either.

Honestly, I think that once people saw me, since I stand out fairly well in my trench coat everywhere and next to Yuki with a very definitive characteristic of purple hair, that people would soon learn not to mess with me. Of course, I need Yuki's permission for it to be supposedly social acceptable, but regardless.

Yuki tries the same trick to get me into the IS testing room since, while I hated the IS' carnage to society, could not help but still marvel at the fact it was an engineer's dream come true. Things like energy shields, laser weaponry, _full omnidirectional flight_ , all of that was fantasy before. But today? It's real. It's a shame that all of that tech's going into IS development for _combat_ , that technology might have better effects elsewhere and actually increase my respect for the IS.

Though… I still wished to see the IS. To bear witness in person to the sheer feat of engineering that it was. Heh, being raised by Helen had that sort of effect on me.

Thanks to Yuki and Melanie, I know that testing would lead out into the track area, which is closed off for today. It's not like it was difficult to climb the chainlink fence and make my way over to the staging area.

Haaa… the American mass production model, the GI Jane, as some liked to call it. It looks kinda like a Megaman suit, but I think it's just been stripped down for easier transportation. I can see a few holographic projectors, so those must be where you're supposed to fly through.

I don't know… should I go any further? I'll already be in enough trouble as it is, but… for the sake of my curiosity.

After all, I've always wondered if genetics had anything to do with who can sync. Perhaps whatever trait in the human body allows for good synchronization is passed on enough for a male to pilot? I don't know, but I suppose there is… the empirical way of finding out.

Laughing to myself at such a preposterous theory, I put out a hand and tapped the IS' arm.

In a bright flash of light, I suddenly found that—what.

Klaxon sirens begin to blare out my ears as the holographic rings begin to light up even more, the IS suddenly becoming detached from the ground—with me still in it! What the hell is this?! Is this real? Am I hallucinating right now?!

Oh crap, that's the groun—

* * *

I sit bored in the interrogation room, glazed doughnut in my right hand, which I'm currently earing, and a completely unnecessary ice pack on my head, held steady by my left hand. It's not like I sustained any injuries, but I still had a damn headache from before.

What the hell was that? I shouldn't be able to pilot, not by the standards set today. Males can't pilot an IS. I'd seen enough demonstrations and pretty much enough proof the world over that males can't pilot. They tried effects of blood type, hair color, a variety of other traits, but none of them worked.

So what did that make me? I'm fairly sure that I'm a dude… considering what hangs between my legs. For now, anyways, before the crazed cultists chop it off and burn it on a stake.

Okay… so let's see. Technically all they can really charge me for is trespassing. I obviously had no intent to steal it, because come on, how the hell was I going to move that giant beast of a machine? With what, my own two hands? Hell no. But then again I was trespassing on the grounds of an IS Testing Ground… even if it was just temporarily repurposed. I should look into that and see if there's a loophole I can use.

I look up as a female officer enters the room, black hair and green eyes. "Hello officer. Um… I know my rights, so I'd like to be charged with something or I would like to be let go, and if I am charged with something, I would like to contact my lawyer."

"You're not being charged with anything-" she motions for me to sit down as I get up, "But we are holding you in protective custody."

"I wasn't informed."

"The officers were supposed to tell you?"

"…I got nothing besides something about desecration. It seems that the male officers were out with investigation duty, perhaps."

"Oh my…" she shakes her head, "I'll have to talk to them about that. I do apologize, our department chief has tried to keep that sort of thing at a minimum but we have the… more than occasional slipup." I think that's just playing politics, "Anyways, I suppose I'll explain your situation now, Mr. Irivasel."

I have no reason to be rude, and that would only harm my case if I was. "Thank you."

"Within the last few hours, Mr. Irivasel, it would be an understatement to say that you've become the world's most wanted young man, in a few more ways than one." She took out a tablet and pressed a few keys, displaying the news broadcast.

 _~This is ENB Neews, where we come to you live from Fathson, Connecticut, where we await a word from the police who are keeping Lione Irivasel, the world's first male able to pilot an IS, in protective custody. For those of you that didn't see the footage earlier, here it is again.~_

The video clip has a lot of bleeps, most likely from me swearing. What else was I supposed to do in that sort of situation?

 _~Several experts on IS Synchronization have tried to draw up conclusions on why Mr. Irivasel can pilot, the one that has become the most popular within this time span being that it somehow came from his mother, Karin Katsugari, who came in second place in the original Mondo Grosso tournament.~_

Hm, it seems they've already dug up one of my more hidden secrets.

Yes… my mother is indeed one of the greatest IS pilots mankind has known. However, my father took me away when she got swept up in the IS business and supposedly "lost herself" and we haven't had contact since. We were… always on the run, settling down for some time before having to get up and move. I've left a few friends that way, but… I have no regrets in the end.

 _~However, Mr. Irivasel seems to be a popular topic in this town, even before this incident. Several of his classmates said he was often involved in gender equality groups and also in a band, with his friends not being present at the moment. Others say that he was a delinquent out of school, but almost all of them agree that he was no doubt a very academically driven man.~_

They got that right. And delinquent? Please.

I push the tablet away, not wanting to listen to this garbage anymore. "My friends?"

"They are being brought in discretely at the moment. Or at least, we'll try. Once they see anyone approaching the police station, no doubt they'll be swarmed."

"Anyways, Officer…?"

"Williams."

"Officer Williams, what else is there?"

"Most countries have publically put out a bid to have you transferred to their custody, as they would no doubt like to have the bragging rights of having you."

"…If anything like that were to go through, I'm going to call this entire station up as a witness to human trafficking." I mumble, earning a bit of a smile from Officer Williams.

"I can assure you that United States government has no plans of transferring you to another country's custody. Oh, but there are rumors that you're going to be summoned for a hearing at the UN because they'd like to know what to do with you."

"Great… How do you know all of this, anyways?"

"I suppose that would be a good time for me to step in."

I turn to the new voice, male, surprisingly. The man who comes in was dressed in a military uniform, but I didn't recognize it as Army, Air Force, or Navy, with his black hair clean and shaven, brown eyes piercing through you.

I stand up and saluted. "Sir!"

"At ease, Mr. Irivasel." He swiftly says. "I am an old friend of Officer Williams. Lieutenant Gregory Kleimer, Head of the United States Infinite Stratos Corps."

That would explain things.

"I'm here to make you a deal, Mr. Irivasel."

"With all due respect, if I can get some questions answered first, that would be nice though, sir. That, and I would like my lawyer and legal guardians here before contracting to anything. I'd also like for it to be in writing. Can I get the basic gist of the contract?"

"The United States would like to send you to the Infinite Stratos Academy in Japan after some basic training, allowing you a bit more protection, while we look after your friends and family, or adopted. While I know it bears no weight, I am sorry for the loss of your father."

He pauses after this, making me think he had something in his history that dealt with his father.

"But that is the basic idea. We know your friends will be targets, especially by radical groups."

"Yes…" I mumble, leaning back in my chair. "I have nothing to actually defend them with… and it is my own actions that got me here into this situation. I swore to my father that I would accept responsibility of all my actions… so I must. Regardless, let's wait."

* * *

The contracting stage took a bit of work and by a bit I mean three days, but it was finally over. Both parties consented to the deal, which included our international phone plans being paid for since I said that I would need to keep in contact with them daily.

The main argument for that, after all, was that this was happening in the matter of a few days. Other families that sent their kids off to IS Academy had their kids studying for years and had more time to accept the reality that their kids might be halfway across the globe. We had a few days, which meant all of us were completely caught off guard.

Yuki had taken the brunt of it, actually, somewhat pleading me not to go, but when I explained that I had to do it so I could ensure their safety, she let up. She was still sad, but so was I…

…after all, the person that I live for won't be by my side anymore…

…anyways, after that much, I was put into an intensive training unit that would get me into (somewhat) better shape. There wasn't a practice IS unit for me to use, so I ended up getting a prototype from the UN, their Extended Operation Seeker, which by the way is heavy as hell.

But of course, that means that my arms swing a lot faster and my legs can move like the wind a lot easier. Ken wanted to use one too, because at this point he can't even keep up to my swings and movements now that I had to train in that thing.

Now comes the meeting with a representative of IS Academy and apparently the creator, Tabane Shinonono, who decided to show up here of all times.

"Lione Irivasel, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

I look over my shoulder and give an even glance at the black haired woman who was still wearing that black and white suit with a skirt that made her look like a red eyed penguin. I know that my father and her… had history, some of it… a little more, let us say, risqué, than other portions, but I suppose that's all behind us now.

"Good morning, Ms. Orimura. Or do you prefer Orimura-san?"

"The former will do for now." She sighs, "It seems that Shinonono is late."

"Nope!"

I don't even flinch at the purple haired woman who does a backflip over me, dressed in what could've been an Alice in Wonderland cosplay, landing on other side of the table. "Hehehe~ Didn't see me in the dark! Oh… ah, did you see anything?"

"I don't care. I'm here on business, and each second here is another second I could be spending with my friends."

"Mou, so serious. But that's how you always were, Lili-kun."

"Do I know you?"

"Waaaawaaaa, he's forgotten! Chi-chan, he's forgotten!"

"It's been years, Tabane."

"Your father knew us both very well. Back when he was evading his very scaaaaaary wife."

Right. Dad hadn't actually gotten divorced. Because he was old fashioned like that. _"Physically separated only."_ That's how he termed it.

"It was only natural, after all. I couldn't help but get curious about the man Chi-chan was suddenly always talking with. It left me very lonely."

"He left quite suddenly too."

"We got found."

"Ah."

"But there were a lot of times that Lili-kun, Ik-kun, and Houki-chan needed babysitting while Chi-chan and Wi-kun were—"

"That is quite enough."

"Hehehe. But, back to business!" The purple haired woman, probably Tabane Shinonono, puts a finger to her mouth. "It's been decided you're going to stay with me before you go to IS Academy! After all, you need a guardian in Japan!"

"No."

"Whaaaa…?"

"I came here to negotiate a trip directly to IS Academy. It's bad enough that my family, because my friends right now are my family, are going through this, being torn up like all hell and being lost and confused. I don't want to put them through the mental stress that is leaving me with _you_ , who has been off the face of the earth for the last few months, wondering where the actual hell I have been."

"Irivasel, that is enough."

"No, Ms. Orimura, no it isn't. Because I'm not going to let this world push me around. Male, female, I don't care. I was raised to believe that when the world pushes you forcefully, you shove it back just as hard to let it know not to fuck with you.

"Now, I already have a deal with the United States Government on the fact that I'm going to IS Academy, but the details of how I'm getting there are still being hammered out. If you are not willing to negotiate with me right now, we can just sit here and wait until my adoptive father arrives and we can talk then."

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

Tabane sighed as Irivasel left the room, his adopted father right behind him. A deal had been negotiated. Irivasel hadn't backed down, not in the slightest.

"He's very much like his father, isn't he?" Tabane asked, before her lips curled into a catlike smirk. "I'm sure the girls at the Academy will have a _very_ fun time competing with their queen."

"If you are insinuating that I am about to commit a crime, then I advise you stop talking. Must I warn you that I am still superior to you in hand to hand?"

"Mou, so cold."

Chifuyu crossed her arms. "If anything, I hope he doesn't turn out anything like his father."

"Are you still bitter?"

"…Perhaps."

"Then I am too."

"That's no reason to be bitter about the past, Tabane."

"Chi-chan…"

"Only be bitter if you truly think you should. Not because I am."

"Ooookay~"

"Shouldn't you be getting his unit in order? I thought you mentioned over the phone that you had a specific one in mind."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I'm sure Byakushiki's fiiiiine~"

"Why did you want to bring him to your place? Don't tell me _you_ were the one trying to cross the age boundary."

"Why, I never~ But, I mainly wanted him to meet Houki-chan."

"Matchmaking? Really?"

"No… because the situation was like you and Irivasel-san."

"In addition, where is Katsugari? She's supposed to be here as well. I hope she's not trying to size the boy up…"

* * *

Yuki was sitting on a park bench, looking up at the blue sky, waiting for Lione to finish up.

"Excuse me."

She turned her head to find a well-dressed woman in a suit, except she couldn't determine her hair color as she wore a hood.

"…Ah, are you… Yuki Celladon?"

"W-what do you want with me?"

"Oh… I just heard about your situation with Lione Irivasel, and all of the rumors about you two. Hm… I think I have something for you."

Yuki was handed a small flower pendant.

"In my youth, I swear I used to hear my husband through it whenever I needed him or his support. Maybe it will grant you the same."

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

Negotiations went well.

Unfortunately… we were actually having to part.

Three days ago we had done a farewell concert of sorts. Turns out that I had actually made a small imprint on this town, that people began to believe in equality again… And with the power of music, we had changed the world, however slightly.

"So… you're leaving already, huh? It's only been a few days." Roy shakes his head in disappointment. "Never thought you'd be anywhere but here with us. Still, that farewell concert was awesome."

"Call us." Ken adds. "We'll be waiting."

"Time difference." Yuki's soft voice further adds. "We'll be asleep…"

"Then we'll all just have to stay up late every night!" Melanie cheers. "Slumber party all night every night!"

"On both ends too, now that I think about it." I say with a sigh, putting a hand on the back of my head. "More work for me, heh. Hooray international calling though."

"…I wish I hadn't purposely failed the test." Yuki mutters with a blush. Ah yeah, I had helped her study so she could purposely get the wrong answers. She didn't want to go before, but apparently her sync level was really good. However, she wasn't eligible now.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" I sigh back, shaking my head.

"Um… L-lione… can I talk to you alone?" Yuki asks, lightly grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me away. The others walked away for a second, a little too giddy if you ask me. "Please… please promise me that you won't forget about us! I… I've seen that place on TV before and there were a lot of pretty and attractive girls and I know that I'm not that great but please don't forget about your friends here!"

I hug her to calm her down.

"Yuki, I care not for those girls. I am there to fulfill my end of a deal and for research. As far as I am concerned, they are just distractions to me. So please… don't cry… please don't let my final memory of leaving my hometown be of making the girl that I live for cry."

She begins to sob as she embraces me back. I only hold her closer, breathing in the scent of her perfume and shampoo, an elegant mix of strawberry and lemon, as if I wanted to take as much as I could of her with me.

"I… I won't, then…" Yuki pulls away slightly before reaching into her sweater pocket and pulling out a small box. Inside that black velvet box was a small pendant in the shape of a heart… wait… I remember this pendant. "It's… it's from when you saved me… saved us."

"I'll treasure it forever." I whisper after she puts it around my neck before pulling her into an embrace. "I'll be sure to return it to you one day."

"Oh, and this too…"

I let her wrap the deep, majestic purple scarf around my neck. "It's cold up in the sky, right? Mmhm… here… let me warm you up…"

We hold each other in the warming sunlight, ignorant of private jet that's humming to life.

"Oi," Ken calls, bringing us to reality before throwing me a sheath as the others returned. I noted the engravings on the handle.

"No. Take it back. This is your blade, Ken."

"Yes, it is. But I am lending it to you. You don't have the Irivasel's blade, don't you? It's in Japan, right? So until… until you get it back and I know my friend, the amazing swordsman that he is, has the blade that rightfully belongs to him, that he has an unfailing blade by his side. You know how some people can be, right?"

"…I suppose."

"When you get your blade back, then return it to me. Until then, keep it with you."

"…Very well, then."

I step back and face everyone after laying the blade on my suitcases.

"I'm sure all of you know by now, but I surely will miss you. All of you. You were the ones that kept me happy, the ones that made life fun, especially you, Yuki. I'll miss you the most, and you know why.

"Remember our motto… one final time, before I go.

"It's better safe than sorry." I begin, putting my right hand in.

Yuki puts her right hand in. "If you can't be safe…"

"Be smart." Roy adds, putting in his hand.

Melanie puts her hand in. "If you can't be smart…"

"Do what you believe in." Ken finishes.

"We are the Returners of Hope." We all say together, mentioning the name of our band. "We bring hope to those who have lost it, regardless of who they are and what they have done. We stick to our values in a world that declares them wrong in the hopes they will one day see the truth."

We pull our hands away as I speak. "Wish me luck, everyone."

As I get on the plane, my heart heavy as the doors close behind me, my luggage up in the compartments above, I look out and wave to Yuki.

…I should have kissed her.

I only hope that things will go all right…

Maybe I can meet up with some old friends when I get to Japan…

And with that thought, my gaze looks over the black, leatherbound journal with a few envelopes stuff in it that's partially sticking out of my bag. I just hope that these get to the person who was supposed to get these. I doubt she's still there, but it's worth a shot.

Can't believe I found that while I was looking through all of my belongings, trying to see if I missed anything I was supposed to bring.

How interesting… I, with friends of the present and wanted future, heading back to the place of my past. Now only time will tell what happens from here…

* * *

 **Okay.**

 **So, Lione Irivasel seems like a bit of a jerkass/douche to people that aren't his friends. And he's smart, able to play in a band, and seems to be sort of perfect and slightly Mary/Gary Sue territory. But he's not. And also that's the whole point. He's a dysfunctional character. He contemplates suicide, exists merely for one person, and doesn't seem to care about social standards like what some people would consider "normal".**

 **We've (as creating Lione's character was a group effort) built him up to be this character because the focus is not the smarts, the music (for now), or all of that—but rather, the** _ **distance.**_ **How well can he handle the distance? For all his smarts, ability, all of that,** _ **does it help him deal with the distance between him and his friends?**_ **In addition, with Infinite Stratos, if you're going to do the whole "add another male", you're going to have to deal with the harem element.**

 **You know how most harem protagonists don't seem to have too many friends, maybe their bromantic foil and the childhood friend? Well, we decided to turn that on its head too. Something along the lines of "Hey, what if your usual single guy in a harem show actually had _friends_ and _companions_ beforehand that he'd probably place in higher importance than a bunch of members of the opposite sex trying to win his affection?" While we weren't shooting for a deconstruction, we thought it would be an interesting element.**

 **But yes, the distance. How does one deal exactly with that, and everything else going on? After all, Lione isn't just walking around and thinking about the distance. He has other matters to attend to as well. Of course, that's what we're going to find out.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this section of our group project. We thought that the entirety was rather amusing and turned out really well, but we're not quite sure about how it turned out once we converted it into a story. Please do give us some feedback, since I, along with my writing pals, are curious about how our plot/story turned out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here we go! LET'S DO THIS! This was going to go up on the 20th, but because so many of you guys reviewed and said you liked it, I decided to post it early just so I could get your opinion on something.**

 **I have a question for you all: Since this project was meant to buy time for planning Rebuild of Prototype Spartan and ended up getting a lot more feedback than anticipated, would you like me to prioritize this over Rebuild of Prototype Spartan? Essentially, which one would you like me to focus more on? While I like both projects, I'd rather spend my time on a project where I can get more feedback since fanfiction is my writing exercise. There's a poll now on my profile, so go ahead and vote, or just tell me in the comments/reviews.**

 **Aaand, REVIEW REPLY TIME, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **yoav the badass:** Thanks! And yes, Irivasel won't get along with everyone, especially because he's not the "nice guy" most protagonists end up being.

 **Krelongsj Evert Orlejov:** Haha, thanks. Though it's not a self-insertion, it's more like the names just happen to match up since we, the creators of the RP that led to this project, were too lazy to change the names. And yes, I really do think that someone would be bound to stick up for themselves in the world. Thanks for stopping by!

 **hfdt123:** Alright, cool! I hope you enjoy today's chapter.

 **GundamExia247:** Thanks! I hope you think it's still good after this chapter.

 **dicarten-ice:** Well, this update came out a lot faster than I expected. Since I wanted to know whether or not you guys want this over RoPS, we decided to just push forward the update.

 **dragonsfire49:** Alright, we will. Whether or not it keeps up roughly at this speed or slows down, we'll find out.

 **Castor115:** Ha, thanks. We (remember, this is the result of a group project) are really looking forward to sharing everything we had a ball RPing in story form.

 **Alright that takes care of review replies! Here we go with today's update!**

 **Edit v1.1: ADDED ZE COVER, YO :D HOORAY MY CRAPPY ART SKILLS XD**

* * *

 **=Helios=**

 **-Volume One:** Rising Sun **-**

 **Chapter 2:** Dawn

=(==)=

" _Always stand up for what you believe in, even if that means standing alone."_

Proverb

=(==)=

" _I try my best in everything I do, no matter what I never give up. I give it my all and give everything I got to prove that I never back down."_

Unknown

* * *

"Hey… ah… well, uh hey Ichika. It's been a long time since we talked, huh? Oh, um, this is Irivasel Lione. I should've introduced myself. Well, ah, if you remember me, give me a call."

…Hm, despite all of my academic ability, I still lack the capability of leaving a non-awkward voicemail. Tch…

I inhale again, sighing in nostalgia. Dammit… not even one day and I'm already missing her so much… missing everyone so much.

I lock my smartphone and put it into my pocket as two figures approach me on the helipad. I would have gone on ahead, but my instructions were to wait here for further instructions. At least most of my luggage had already been boxed and moved here before I got here, straight off the plane and right onto the helicopters that went ahead before I boarded my own heli.

"You're still not in your uniform." Chifuyu, or perhaps it would be better to say 'Orimura-sensei' now, says sternly in Japanese, as expected.

"I wasn't planning on wearing my uniform until I had to." I reply with a shrug.

Orimura-sensei sniffs the air. "Is that perfume…? Maya?"

The woman behind her, who is a short, green haired woman in a yellow sundress with glasses rapidly shakes her head in the 'no' direction, a bit of a red flare on her cheeks.

"Oh, that would be the scarf." I mutter, breaking up the tension.

"From Celladon?"

"Yes." I fire back, unashamed, glancing over at the other woman to see if she was oka—oh my.

"Excuse me…" I mumble, taking out a camera from my backpack. Orimura-sensei was about to raise an objection before I step to the side of them, bringing the sunrise into view. I snap a picture as it begins to shine over the horizon, the ocean sparkling with a beautiful, unearthly light.

God, it's so beautiful. Every bit of it… every last drop of it. It reminds me so much of home. The light shines like Melanie's hair in the afterschool afternoons, the waves moving like Roy's words and wit, the sound of crashing waves reminding me of Ken's powerful voice and sword strokes, and the sheer beauty of course… reminds me of Yuki.

"They should have sent a poet. Not a kid scientist." I whisper just loud enough for them to hear.

I won't even bother describing it any further. I can't do the sunrise justice. Though it definitely reminds me of my life; every day I rise to a new beginning, ready to take it on regardless come what may.

Taking a deep breath, I turn around to the other two adults as I stuff the camera back into my bag. "Sorry, it's just that I wanted a picture for home."

"Anyways, this is Yamada Maya. She's going to be your assistant teacher."

I give a very slight bow as per custom. There… is part of me that refuses to bow to others. I would never make others bow to me, so why should I bow to them completely?

"It is a pleasure to meet you." After I stand back up, I offer a hand to shake. Her grip was somewhat dainty, but still firm. "Ah… well, I mean no disrespect, but if you are my assistant teacher, then who is my teacher…?"

"That…" Yamada-sensei trails off.

"That is something you'll find out." Orimura-sensei… yeah no stuff it, thought wise I'll just refer to her as Chifuyu, completes. Tch, and here I thought I'd have more knowns.

"…Very well." I sigh, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, Orimura-sensei." A _very_ familiar voice catches my attention, almost causing my head to snap in its direction. An old friend, huh? I wasn't exactly expecting a reunion so soon. "But it took more effort than I thought to shake the early risers from tailing me."

She doesn't seem surprised to see me. I doubt that she would. After all, it wasn't exactly anything new that I was going to be arriving at the IS Academy. But due to the lack of communication and the fact Tabane never mentioned her on the flight (she was on the plane when I had already gotten on), I'm guessing they're estranged.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Shinonono-san?" I ask, hands in my pockets.

Shinonono Houki… one of my friends prior to coming to the United States. After her came Rin, and then I moved… met everyone else.

"Yes, it has… Irivasel-san." She says with crossed arms and closed eyes, clearly establishing the distance that had come between us over the years of non-communication.

"By the way, your sister is batshit insane."

"Irivasel, language." Chifuyu admonishes.

"Only speaking the truth… sensei."

"Good work on shaking them, Shinonono. Lead Irivasel here to class."

"Ah, what about my belongings?" I ask, shifting the weight of my backpack slightly. "Do I just bring what I can to class?"

"Some workers will take care of the ones you don't bring. As for that backpack, it is permissible today."

Well… I didn't have anything too heavy in here. It shouldn't be too much trouble to carry this around all day. Let's see… laptop, multitool—which reminds me I should check the school's handbook on their policy for that, that's what I've meant to do for a while—some spare batteries for my phone and laptop, and a notebook or two alongside needed writing tools.

"Very well then. Ah, not to sound demanding, but what about a uniform?"

"Just what you have for now is fine."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I'd hate to have to be stuffed into a tux for the meantime. So, I'm guessing it's time to go to class for now."

"Shinonono, show him the way."

"Yes, sensei." Houki nods, then gestures for me to follow her.

I do rather hope that they aren't just going to make pants for me and then give me the jacket Houki has. I'm not exactly a fan of the stark white that it is with the red stripes on its border. I'd prefer for the uniforms to be black with some sort of golden or crimson as its subcolor.

Oh well, this black coat and purple scarf will have to do for now.

Houki sniffs the air, as if double checking something. "Perfume…?"

"Oh, that's the scarf. Sorry. Haha, Yuki's perfume is a little strong. She doesn't wear it often, but I guess that's all right."

"Yuki?"

"A friend of mine. She's really close. Sorry if it's strong. But, how have you been? Even if it's been all this time… hm, it feels odd asking that sort of question."

"I have been fine, Irivasel-san."

Something seems a lot different about her. Houki is a lot less cheery than when I knew her back then. But then again it's been years. Years are bound to change people. Perhaps it's because I've clearly changed as well.

We eventually come to a classroom that Houki enters, telling me to wait outside here until the teacher calls for me. Hm… Class 1-1, huh? That's fairly common in media, isn't it? Yuki mentioned something about that, one time.

While waiting, I take out my headphones and put the music on. Ah… the band's cover of Nobody's Home… ha… sometimes we did sing Japanese songs. Yuki and I were the main singers and since we both knew Japanese, well… it sort of just became something we did.

After all, music is the universal language. People say that love is the universal language, understood by all, but that's wrong if you ask me. People didn't need to understand what we were saying to know what the mood, the message of the song was. But that's just me.

"Irivasel Lione."

That hardened voice… so she's going to be my teacher, huh? Can't say I'm surprised. Chance tends to be a really fickle and cruel mistress at times.

Turning off my MP3 player and putting my headphones away, I heave up my backpack and then walked into the room.

I almost wince as the massive barrage of cries and sound came at me like a Siege Tank line. So many different things yelled; date requests, personal information requests, boyfriend requests…

But then someone points to the scarf. That it isn't a guy's scarf. It is very obviously a girl's scarf. Then someone realizes that's where the smell of perfume was coming from. Then again… Yuki did always wear this scarf whenever she had perfume on. It was sort of her signature thing.

"Testing, testing, one two three." I call out to myself, pushing on my ears. "Oh, thank goodness. I've still got my hearing."

My observant gaze sweeps around the room, quickly noting down traits and numbers. Twenty-something girls, higher than twenty five but definitely not thirty, as there a few seats unfilled in the five by six array of seats. Roughly thirty-five percent black haired or at least very dark brown, twenty percent burnette, twenty five percent blond, fifteen percent redhead, ten percent other. Most likely dyed for that last one. Eye color perception is still outside my skillset.

Calculations flood my mind before I blink myself back to reality. Or more like is tugged by the same hardened voice. "Introduce yourself. You are holding up the class."

I turn an eye towards the voice, all joy on my face flooding out. "…Mother."

"That is Katsugari-sensei to you." The light brown haired woman, known as Karin Katsugari, known as my mother, calmly and coldly replies, light green eyes aflame with fury untold.

"I figured as such. But that is fine with me, for I do not wish for the Irivasel name to be tarnished, after all."

"There is not much to tarnish."

"Then you are deeply mistaken."

"Enough of this. You should watch who you backtalk to in this school, Irivasel. You will get into much trouble otherwise. Now, introduce yourself."

"When I _damn please._ " I notice at this point, the girls here are holding their breaths. Two probable causes for that.

One, I'm a guy. I'm a guy who was talking back and arguing with a woman. Out in damn public. In Japan, too. It was pretty bad, apparently. I did my research well. Guys could be told what to do and no one would question it. Same thing with the US, too.

Two, I'm picking a bone with one of the top IS pilots, that is to say, still a good pilot. In fact, one who was one of the first major pilots. Picking a fight against her generally was a bad idea.

But this is something I must do. She insulted the Irivasel name, my identity and my father's. I will not stand for it. To insult my name is to insult me. To insult me is to insult all that which makes me… including my friends.

I pick my head up and face the class, wind blowing through the open windows that makes the scarf seem to hover in the air. "Hello everyone, my name is Lione Irivasel, son of the one and only William Irivasel, a stand-up guy who taught me the ways of life and society before the Infinite Stratos.

"I don't know what you've been told about me nor of your prejudices. I hail from Connecticut out in the States and am simply what I am. Nothing more, nothing less. That of course means I am an ordinary teenage guy who likes video games, rock n' roll, having a blast with friends, plain out living life to the fullest every day, and oddly mathematics. I apologize in advance, since I'm not exactly familiar with the customs here—both in Japan and anything that's some sort of unwritten law at IS Academy—so please don't tear off my head should I do something wrong.

"I'd just like to say it right here and now that I believe in different ideals and values. You might think them old fashioned, but that's just how I am. Don't try to change me, because I'm not going to try to change you. I'm an equalist. You're equal to me, I'm equal to you, I'm not above anyone else. I believe that we are all human.

"If you'd like to challenge that, then I'm right here, twenty four seven three hundred sixty five."

I pause and take a breath to calm myself. "Well, that's all I have to say. Any questions?"

Several shoot their hands up. I take my time to answer each question.

Are you in a band? Yes. What do you play? I'm the lead male vocal and more than occasionally the guitar. What's your favorite song? Welcome to the Black Parade. Favorite food? Hawaiian Pizza from the pizzeria down the street from my house.

What brand of scarf is that? I don't know, it's Yuki's—ah hell.

That last one is a bit of a slip up, to be honest. It immediately triggers the question of "Who is Yuki".

"She's a very close friend of mine that I hold very close to me. One could say that she is one of several reasons I fight. I think that's enough questions, though."

With that, I march over to an empty seat right up front and center. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"N-no! O-of course not! Take it, please!"

"Thank you."

As the class begins to calm down, I slide on my headphones, listening to the dual-language duet that Yuki and I once used to compete in a competition. Heh, it's been a long time, huh? I wonder if we'd ever sing this song again…

Geez, though… Houki's a lot different than I remember, though. Years… well, we did separate quite suddenly. Though to be fair, it wasn't my fault. She was the one that got dragged off.

Seriously though, if someone tries to pin that goddamn blame on me, they've got another thing coming. But whatever, I guess I'll wait for class.

* * *

Unfortunately, the door to the classroom opens literally right before the final singing of the chorus of _Cry Thunder_ , meaning I miss one of the best parts of the song. Damn.

"Watch for the boy." My mother cautions Yamada-sensei as she steps off the podium. "He's going to be trouble."

"Katsugari-sensei, may I contest that assertion?" I ask politely, raising my hand as I do so.

"Exhibit A." She calmly says, heels _clik-clak_ ing away as she does so, every student's breath hitching in time with every step.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Oh, I'm quite sure you will."

…That tone. That is teasing. _That was teasing._ What?

I shake my head rapidly, blinking to make sure that I wasn't losing myself here. Please, as if my mother would ever say something like that in such a tone. It just wasn't going to happen. I know who I'm talking about.

But this is a problem to deal with another day. School is starting.

* * *

 _Ding—dong—dang—dong_

Ah, the glorious sound of the bell, signaling the end of the class period.

I close my laptop and shuffle away the graphic tablet I used to take notes on it, sighing as I try to recall as much as I could at the moment of the long history lecture that I forced myself to listen to.

If you ask me, it seemed a lot like propaganda. I wonder how much it was emphasized in other places. Maybe it's all a scheme against me.

Pffft, as if. Who am I, Kenji?

Honestly though, I feel a little bit insulted. I was working towards being an engineer before, and here they were, insulting mechanical and engineering feats through the years! Sure, the IS can beat an M21 Abrams tank, maybe a stealth bomber or two, but it's like we've declared all of those null and void!

And for what? Because the IS has more military capability _while it is literally held back by a treaty_? And there hasn't been any research into domestic usages for it! I mean, not commercial, but something like emergency relief! You haven't heard of _shit_ being done there!

Aircraft carriers are great emergency relief. Helicopters and jets can be used to fight forest fires. Humvees and all of that can be evac vehicles. _That's_ where the real value is. But the IS? No one has even considered shit in that area!

Okay, I'm ranting. I'm sorry, I lost my calm. That isn't like me, but…

"Excuse me."

I look up, snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh. Hello, Houki-san. Or is it Shinonono-san, now?"

She crosses her arms. "Either will do for now. Can we talk?"

I gesture my head at the gaggle of girls eavesdropping on us, clearly failing at trying to look occupied. "Here?"

"Rooftops."

"We're allowed to go there?"

"Yes."

"Sweet. No more lock picking for me." I mutter, picking up my bag. "Sorry, I'd rather just not let this get stolen. Please, lead the way then."

Houki nods before we walk out. In the hallways, she parts the sea of girls that all stared at us with eyes of what may have been jealousy as if she were Moses. Which reminds me, I still need to ready myself for the sheer bullshit-ery that is called dealing with a hundred curious girls.

Eventually, we reach the rooftops, which for once doesn't require me to pick the lock in order to get a nice view to have while I eat. Ahh… this is a very beautiful view.

"Ahhh… hhaaaaaa…" I breathe out, feeling the salty ocean air run through my nostrils. That… was very calming. "This… is very calming. But, what did you wish to talk about?"

She pauses. "A-ah, I just wanted to speak with an old friend alone! Is that too much to ask?!"

"No need to yell. And no, it isn't. It certainly has been years, hasn't it, Shinono—"

"Houki. Since you're willing to acknowledge we were once friends, it is permissible to call me by my given name. And since we're out of earshot from all those girls now."

"Then, Houki-san, it's been a long time. We do have quite a lot to catch up on."

I trace her gaze to the scarf. "Yes, we do. So, how have you been?"

"Been well. Life has treated me all right, I suppose. Met a group of friends that I cherish and wish could be with me right now. Created a band, tried to change the world, influence society. How have you been?"

"Satisfactory. I had to keep moving because of my sister."

"Yeah… that wasn't exactly a pleasant time. You still talk with Ichika-san?"

"Occasionally. Or at least, I try to."

"I left him a phone call earlier, but I'm not sure if he's going to respond. I wonder if he's any different, huh? Back then… heh, no, that's not me. That was a different persooooo—" I cover my mouth, recovering from a yawn. "Ah hell, I'm still tired. I thought I was recovering faster. At least I'll be able to sleep on the weekend—"

It's about three seconds in when I realize what is wrong with my sentence.

"…There are classes on Saturday, aren't there?"

"Yes."

"…Dammit."

"Well, I guess that's one thing I'm going to miss. Late night partying on Fridays, sleeping in on Saturdays."

"…You do not strike me as the partying type."

"Er, late night _gaming_ on Fridays. And then crashing the hell out on Saturday. I think there was one time we slept through all of Saturday."

"We?"

"Oh, the band. Anyways—"

 _Ding—dong—dang—dong_

I shake my head with a sigh. "Already? Man, times flies, doesn't it? Let's get to class on time, Houki. Particularly because I do not wish to make a bad impression."

* * *

Unfortunately, it turns out my logical thoughts are proven wrong, and I have Chifuyu as my teacher. Except for the most part, it's Yamada-sensei doing the lecturing.

"…Thusly, the basic operations of the IS have to be guided by the country. If someone doesn't have permission to operate their unit, criminal charges could be held against them…"

Though… I am currently resting my chin on my left hand, right hand trying to take notes and doodling on the screen. I'd been given a crash course in this anyways, during the two weeks back home and Roy's dad had filled me in on all the fine print stuff.

Particularly because one thing they wanted to hammer in was that just because I was the only _guy_ IS pilot did not mean I was exempt from the rules.

If you ask me, all of this law studying isn't like math. You don't build up from let's say, a big platform and slowly specialize, making a pyramid. Law is like building a ton of tiny little towers. Or maybe I just don't like fine print.

It's also killing my academic pride, seeing that I'm struggling to comprehend all of this stuff. I'm an _academic_ , dammit. I study and do well, trying to understand more and more, to gain more knowledge. Ugh…

Though, I'm not _technically_ an IS pilot for the US. I made it very clear (much to the relief of many countries) that I wanted to pilot not sponsored by a country. I reasoned that an inexperienced pilot like me shouldn't be given the privilege of being a representative just because I was a guy, but really this meant I wasn't and didn't want to be the cause of a world war if I made a major fuck up.

Not to mention I also was trying to make it clear the _only_ partnership I had with the US was that they were going to protect my family while I went out here. I wasn't a research subject or anything. I repeated it again and again during that hearing: "I'm only going because the US will protect my family while I go and try to live out a normal life elsewhere.

If I tried to live back home, we'd have to be on the move, all of that, until shit settled down. Meanwhile, if I was here, then they could at least move my family and friends, who weren't as well known, and have them live somewhere else or on government grounds. That's the only thing we had even close to a deal.

Even if it hurts, I look over at the notes of the girl to my right. Okay, my notes match up.

"I-is there something you need?!"

"Ah, no. Sorry, I just wanted to confirm I copied my notes correctly."

"Is… is that so, then?"

She turns back to her notes, looking gloomy.

"Oh, Irivasel-kun? Is there something you don't understand?"

I look up from the screen of my laptop to face Yamada-sensei, who probably noticed I was looking at the other girl's paper.

I shake my head with a sigh, unsure how much my ego and pride would take this. "To be honest…"

She smiles confidently, as if there was nothing that could shake her. All right then, grit your teeth, ego. This is going to hurt. A lot.

"Yamada-sensei."

"Yes, Irivasel-kun?"

"…I honestly do not understand a majority of this."

Agh, there's the metaphorical knife being twisted. Oooh. Dammit, I had a _standard_ to uphold, a façade, a persona of being academically high.

Unfortunately though, Yamada-sensei's face fell. She looks somewhat afraid now.

"Do… does anyone else not understand?" After that, she raises her hand to prompt the class.

…You have _got_ to be kidding me! _I'm_ the only one who doesn't understand?! I can do single—sometimes multi—variable calculus for hell's sake, and yet I don't understand this crap?! This… this is most unexpected…!

"Irivasel, did you read the legal reference book you were given before entering?" Chifuyu asks, looking irritated as she narrows her eyes at me.

"I _tried._ " I admit. "But after page five hundred ninety two, I gave up since I didn't understand the base material for laws. That thing was literally thicker than my PreCalc and AP World History textbook combined! Is it a realistic expectation to have that read, understood, and comprehended in _two weeks?_ "

"You need to know that material, otherwise accidents will happen. Even if you don't understand, memorize it and remain steady. Those are rules and regulations."

Well, I already knew most of the practical material so I won't argue with her there. But… on the subject on knowledge that Chifuyu has so gleefully brought up…

"Orimura-sensei, what good is it to memorize if you _don't_ understand? If I can't comprehend it, if I can't make sense of it, what good is it to me?" I speak, my inner academic coming out. Yes, knowledge is good and all, but was it any good if you didn't understand it?

It's the same with people. We can know each other, but unless we _understand_ each other, then it's just not good. That's why I had nearly jumped before. I knew, but did not understand the world or others. But now I do, and seek to do so even more. So I will live.

"Th-then," Yamada-sensei breaks in, before a verbal battle can really break out. "Irivasel-kun, I'll teach you everything that you don't know, so you'll have to work hard, okay?"

I pause, then let out a small sigh before grinning. "All right, I guess that'll do. I'll work hard, don't worry about that. I just… need a guide, I suppose. At your convenience, of course."

"Mhm. After school?"

"…Hm." I run through my mental schedule. Eastern time… thirteen to fourteen hours behind here. I'd probably call around… nine PM here to hit when they just woke up, ten o'clock if I wanted to not be an inconvenience to my friends. Yeah, that should work.

"Yes, Yamada-sensei. After school will work."

"After school…" She repeats again and again. "After school… a teacher together with a student… two people alone after school…"

What. Geez… all right, damage control time.

"Yamada-sensei."

"First time—ah… ah! Y-yes, Irivasel-kun?"

"You went into a bit of a daze."

"O-oh, I'm sorry. A-anyways, yes, after school will work."

* * *

"Can I have a moment?"

What is this, am I in a modern JRPG now? Meeting all the eventual party members who approach me during the day? Whatever… I'm clearly tired to be thinking like that.

But that tone of voice is far from friendly. With a grimace, I turn and find a blonde girl, blue eyes shimmering with some amount of unhappiness and plenty of haughtiness, which is further aided by the fact her hair is slightly curled up like a princess.

…This is one of those "women are strong and all men are weak" types, isn't she? Someone who's going to try to force me to be like a slave. Well, looks like a fight might break out…

"I'm not sure if you can own a moment, but if you mean a moment of my time, you have already taken it." I say snarkily, checking the battery on my phone. "Is there something you need?"

"W-what's with that tone?! Just me talking to you should be enough to make you feel greatly honored! You should have a much better attitude towards me!"

"…Is that so? I don't feel honored. I have no idea who you are."

"You don't… hahaha, that's very funny. You don't recognize me? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? The Representative Candidate for England and the top scorer of the school's entrance exam?"

"Oh. Well, congratulations." I say evenly back, responding to a text from Yuki, apologizing that I was late in responding due to class. "I don't know what you want with a newbie like me, but I guess well met. Lione Irivasel, if you didn't catch my introduction earlier."

"…Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

"How so?"

"You're in the same class as the chosen ones, yet you seem to know nothing about the IS. You willingly call yourself a newbie… to think I expected a lot of you."

"Uh, I had like _a week_. You've probably been studying this for years, so excuse me for not knowing shit 'bout something I had no plans of doing for my life. Besides, if you make such careless assumptions, you'll be pretty disappointed."

"Hm… if you cry and beg me, I might teach you. After all, I'm the _only_ one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam." She says haughtily.

"I beg to no one. And an instructor… well, I guess my placement match sort of went like that. My opponent was pretty good with a sword, but I was better."

"…What?"

"Yeah, if a battle was the entrance exam, then I remember winning it. I mean, yeah I can't really pilot, so I simply remained still and fought without taking a single step or trying to outmaneuver them."

"But… but I heard that I was the only one?"

"It was probably due to the fact I was really late in taking it. By the time I had done that battle all of you probably had long taken it so there wasn't really a need to inform everyone."

That was a good battle. That instructor really knew her way with a sword. I mean, IS Academy went through the trouble of bringing their own unit over just so I could try to fight and see how good I was. It was part of the week where I was getting ready to leave home and I didn't note it since it wasn't exactly... well, important to me at the time.

"H… how could someone like you beat an instructor?!"

"Well, I guess I didn't really like, outpilot them, per se. I just utilized my skills, something along those lines."

Before she can say anything more, the bell goes off. Ah, thank you for that. I'm starting to get sick talking to her.

And before class actually begins, it seems we're going to be choosing a class representative. They'd have to do meetings, committee roles, blah blah blah. And in addition, in any class battles, they'd be representing our class. No rules for nomination, anyone could nominate someone else or even themselves.

Fortunately, that takes me out of the running. I'm _way_ too underqualified for that—

"Sensei, I recommend Irivasel-kun!"

…No.

I stand up. "Orimura-sensei, I refuse to accept the duty. I am confident in my knowledge that I am extremely underqualified. I possess little knowledge of the IS and my piloting skills are extremely below what a representative should have. Since I will need to catch up in academia, class representative duties will interfere with that. Therefore, as I said, I refuse to accept this duty despite your all willing faith in me."

"Irivasel, sit down. The nominated have no right to refuse."

"I'm willing to argue that this is a special case."

"The one nominated should be prepared already."

"Then because of my lack of preparation, shouldn't it stand that I not be nominated?"

"Hold on! I won't accept this!" a new voice yells, hands slamming on the table. Oh joy…

"Oh look. She clearly wants the position. In such case, I assume a competition is in place. I concede, and the position of Class Representative goes to Alcott-san." I say evenly, sitting back down.

However, it seems she's ignored me. "In terms of ability, it's obvious I should be the representative! It'll be troubling if some rare monkey is chosen because—"

My fist slams the desk, causing half the class to jump at my sudden mood swing.

"…You would reduce me to not being human?" I almost half-whisper in a monotone, standing back up. "…Is that what you mean to say, Alcott-san? I'm just some beast, some animal, some monkey, just because of my gender?"

I clench my fists, turning around to face her head on. "Is that what you mean to say? Answer me."

Silence meets my demands.

"Do you look down on me that much, Alcott-san?" I prod. "You won't even answer a fellow human being? Is that what you think of me? Very well. If there must be a competition for it, as I am apparently not allowed to concede, nor do I believe your pride would let me do such a thing, let us settle this right here."

With that, I take up a simple boxing stance.

"Irivasel, sit down. We will not settle this with a fist fight."

"Then, let us go to the dojo on campus and we shall settle this with a blade."

"Hahaha! You would ask me to use such a brutish weapon?" Cecilia asks with a hearty laugh. "Of course a uncivilized boy like you would suggest such a thing."

"Hmph. I would wager then, that you use a gun. Of course, I believe that guns are the far more brutish between our weapons of choice. With a gun, all you do is pull the trigger and guts, gore, and blood fly. With a blade, you must hone your skill over and over again until you can kill with a single stroke."

"Hmhmhm, so then, do you want a handicap for when we duel?" Cecilia asks, causing some of the class to laugh.

I shake my head. "Since this is a duel now, I would hardly accept a handicap. I shall defeat you then, with my own strength and skill."

The class continues in their laughter. I find my nails digging deeper into my skin as my face goes pale from the adrenaline.

"I-Irivasel-kun, seriously?"

"Isn't a man being stronger than a woman a story of the past?"

"Irivasel-kun, you might be able to pilot an IS, but that's just going overboard."

Hmph. This is what happens when you allow your minds to be polluted and not consider the big picture. Even all the IS units in the world would hardly be able to take down a coordinated and efficient strike. And in the end, all it would take would be eliminating the pilots or other warfare. Everyone believes that straight on combat is what determines victory… no, that is hardly the case.

Still though… in this time of disbelief and doubt… Yuki, believe in me.

* * *

At the end of the day, I close up my notebook and don't give Cecilia the benefit of acknowledgement. However, by now the rumors that we will be fighting have spread through the school.

"Ah, Irivasel-kun."

I look up and find Yamada-sensei holding a book. "Yamada-sensei? What is it?"

"Your dorm is ready." She says, handing me a paper with a number on it and a room key. Ah, right. Security measures. "…Have you heard anything else?"

"No, no word from the US nor from the UN." I say, checking my phone once again. "…I'm guessing my belongings have already been moved there?"

"Yes, they have."

"Thank you."

"Ah, for dinner, you should head to the first-year dorm cafeteria from six to seven in the evening. Also, each room is equipped with a shower. Um… while you're not allowed to use it, there is a large public bath."

"Damn. Gonna have to scratch that off the list of things I wanted to do while I was here."

"Are you an idiot?" Chifuyu half-snorts. "Do you want to bathe together with girls of the same age as you?"

"No, it's just that while I was in Japan, there was a list of things I wanted to do so I could tell my friends back home about it. Like I said, going to have to scratch that off the list."

"W… what? You're not interested in girls? That… that might be a problem."

Unfortunately, I did not process what Yamada-sensei said until the damage had been done. Well then, that's going to be interesting to deal with.

"Regardless, I'll head to my room immediately and introduce myself to my roommate… if IS Academy was dumb enough to give me one. Thank you, Orimura-sensei, Yamada-sensei. I'll see myself out."

I put my headphones on as I slung my backpack on, cranking up the tunes, head bobbing the whole way.

* * *

Hm, fancy room. High priced cloths from what I can tell by the feel… yep.

Wait… what is…

A sword in a sheath lies on top of my bed. There is a card next to it, written in Japanese. I don't recognize the handwriting, but I'm sure from what I've seen, it's not Chifuyu's or Tabane's, nor anyone I really know.

" _You may send your other blade back."_

I look at Ken's sword and then put it on the bed as well, taking up the new blade. This feel… this handle… this sheath…?

I draw the blade. Pristine, freshly polished, kept in almost completely brand new condition. It is… the blade of the Irivasel line.

It's a katana, roughly sixty inches. The handle is black, with golden embroidering for the holding area. The steel looks just as shiny as the day I first laid eyes on it.

So this person knows I am a swordsman…? Perhaps they just guessed that.

Oh… and there's another box here…? It has… a flower pendant inside? Oh, and it's with a card from Yuki? It looks to be her handwriting, anyways. Aww… thanks Yuki. I'll wear, definitely.

Still though, to really have the Irivasel blade once again…! I'll send Ken's sword back immediately.

Sheathing the blade, I sit back down as I put on Yuki's pendant.

…Hm, this other bag here—oh shit, that has Houki's name on the tag.

Aaaand, the shower is running as well. I'll just leave a note then and go outside. I do have a room key. Let's just write it… here we go. _"Hello, Houki. It seems that IS Academy has decided to room me with you, most likely because they did their research and found we used to live near each other. I'll be outside the room as you were showering and I wished to avoid any misunderstandings. Just fetch me whenever you're ready. –Lione Irivasel"_

I head out of the room and go down the hall, getting myself a juice. Ah… Hm, I guess I can call.

It doesn't take even two rings before the phone gets picked up. _"L-lione?!"_

"Hey, Yuki, what's going on?"

" _Awawa, I just woke up a little bit ago and finished showering. Are things going well over there?"_

"Better than I expected."

" _That's not good sounding, Lione."_

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Believe in me, okay?"

" _Mhmm! I will!"_

I laugh, leaning back on the wall. "So yeah, I'm actually roomed with someone I used to live near when I was still in Japan before heading out to the States."

" _Oh, really?"_

"Yeah. I'll introduce you two once I get myself set up. So… how's it been?"

" _Things are good. O-oh, it' s just Lione, mom! S-sorry, I didn't mean to make so much noise. Oh, wait Melanie, is that due today?"_

" _Um… yes? Don't tell me you forgot our essay is—"_

" _Aaaaaah!"_

I shake my head. "Go get your essay written, Yuki. Just call me when you're free."

" _Okay! Sorry Lione, I really wanted to talk, but…"_

"Nah, I understand. It's perfectly fine. Talk to you later, Yuki."

" _I'll talk to you again, Lione!"_

I close the phone after that and smile. Her voice is really comforting…

"Irivasel."

I look back and find Houki, now dressed in sleepwear. "Oh, hey Houki-san. Also, just call me Lione, no honorific needed. I don't really think I need 'em for myself."

"Thank you for stepping out." She says as I reenter the room. I immediately note she's taken the room closer to the balcony door.

Hmph, as if that's worth any praise. Anyone who had common sense would've seen a bad situation incoming a mile away.

"No need to thank me. Anyway, your rules? You after all, laid claim to this room first. As the second guest, I'll listen to your rules regarding living here."

"…You're taking to this surprisingly well."

"I'm prepared, is all. Besides, I don't exactly like pushing myself onto others. My space is my space, and that is all I will ask for."

"…Showers. I will have it seven to eight, you have it eight to nine."

"Understood. Hm… damn, it's going to be annoying considering that there's no men's bathrooms. I guess I'm holding it in." I mutter with a sigh. "Anyway, I guess I'll go shower then. I'll unpack later."

"Are those swords yours?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, one is borrowed for now, the other is mine. Does the Academy not allow live steel for training?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Damn. Well in the end, I won't be training on anyone. However, I prefer steel when practicing alone."

"Hm, interesting."

"Yes… that is certainly the word to describe how life will be from now on…"

* * *

 **Chapter End~**

 **Alright, so that was fun.**

 **Soooo, clearly establishing that Irivasel is not one for romancing all the girls. Rocking Yuki's scarf was a fuuuuun thing we've written.**

 **And if you didn't catch it, Houki and Irivasel are old friends. Irivasel's mom is also the resident hardass, but Irivasel's got an even harder head. Hehehe. They'll be clashing horns for quite a bit.**

 **Originally for the Cecilia conversation, Irivasel wasn't supposed to even have a battle. But then we decided to throw in a battle note where Irivasel, as he said, stood perfectly still and relied on only his sword skill to fight. Which led to him wanting to fight against Cecilia. Irivasel's really, reeeeally pissed at her.**

 **Then we get to one of our favorite (to a memetic level in our RP group) lines, "Yuki, believe in me." Just so you know, we have _way_ too much fun with this line once I actually dropped it.**

 **Did you figure out who sent Irivasel his sword and flower pendant? Hehehe, it's not exactly obvious, but if you pay enough attention, you'll figure it out.**

 **And then in addition, we had Irivasel be SMART. Like, holy shit, girl in the shower and she's not expecting you? BETTER LEAVE and avoid a harem moment! 'Cause Irivasel's not a dumbass XD**

 **Anyways, I think that's all I've got to say. If you have any additional comments or questions, please don't hesitate to leave a review or a PM!**

 **And again, please do vote on which project you'd like to see updated more often: Helios, or Rebuild of Prototype Spartan?**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAAAAAY IT'S TIME!**

 **Well, I have some news. In a** _ **literally unanimous decision**_ **, Helios was voted over RoPS. While that _doesn't mean_ I'm going to **_**stop**_ **RoPS, this project will have a little more priority in updating. Don't worry, I think I'm almost over my block for Rebuild, it's just been really rough trying to get where I want to go with it.**

 **As usual, REVIEW REPLY TIME, GOOOOO!**

 **Krelongsj Evert Orlejov:** Haha, no problem. And yes, that was a theme we wanted to include: distance! So far we have Irivasel to Yuki and his friends, but at the same time, Irivasel to everyone at IS Academy. We also did take some enjoyment at making him old fashioned (by IS world standards) since we found it hard to believe _everyone_ would just go along with the new social order.

 **DGKSilver:** Yeah, I'm almost over my block for Rebuild as said before, but I do agree that this is a breath of fresh air. Writing a protag who doesn't have to deal with harem moments is pretty nice. As for him being OP, hmm… I'm not quite sure if the battle here will _make_ him OP in your eyes, but we did have concerns for the power level Irivasel has after this chapter.

 **theoneandonlylon:** Haha, Yuki _does_ have a high IS sync rate, though. She notes it at the end of Chapter 1, but she purposely failed the written exam portion, thus barring her out of IS Academy. Ohhhh, delicious irony .w.

 **Kosuke-Dono:** I'm glad you managed to feel that way! Irivasel is probably one of the less stoic characters I've ever written by comparative standards, so trying to really get his emotions across was something I wasn't sure I had done well. Hopefully I can keep that up as I keep novelizing our RP XD As for Irivasel walking out of the room, _that_ was a fun scene to write. Hopefully today's chapter is just as good!

 **dicarten-ice:** Haha, I hope it turns out good as well!

 **hfdt123:** HERE YOU AAAARE :D

 **Well, that's all for the reviews. Oh yeah, another thing! Tell me what you guys think of the cover. I wasn't sure if it was good for the story so far or if it would turn people off from the story. Other than that, here we goooooo!**

* * *

 **=Helios=**

 **-Volume One:** Rising Son

 **Chapter 3:** Standing Tall

=(==)=

" _Bonds of people are the true power."_

Persona 4 The Animation

=(==)=

" _My emotions overflow with unstoppable speed. I do not want to lose, I want to shine brighter than anyone else!"_

Partial translation of "Straight Jet"

* * *

"…You are sure?"

"Yes."

"Your stance is foolishness. Power is what you need, not a bond."

"You are wrong."

"Such immaturity. But if you are so sure, then go ahead. You will see that even if you find that bond, you will be no stronger. Even if I give you my blade, it will make no difference."

"Again, you are wrong."

"Then here, take the data and blade and go. From there, you will see the truth."

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

"I can see why you decided not to go with the armor." Houki notes as our wooden swords remain locked. "You need a lot more maneuverability than if you had put on the _bogu_."

"Indeed." I say with a smile. "Like I told you, I've forgotten a lot of the kendo you taught me, but I practiced my family's arts and a friend's style as well."

"It's a definite mix between Western and some style of katana arts." She says, stepping back as I disengage the lock, immediately taking a defensive stance. Those snap cuts of yours are really annoying, but you'd never see that in kendo. How you'd even manage to incorporate that into your style with a _katana?"_

"Trade secret. Shall we have Round Six, or are you confident enough in my combative ability now?"

"The only problem is that she most likely has flight. Your best weapon is a sword. Unless your unit also has flight, there will be a problem, and that's assuming you'll even have a sword."

"Yes…" I mutter, looking at my sword. "I only wonder what the unit I will receive is capable of. Your sister has been very secretive after saying that she will be giving me a unit."

The two of us sheath our swords, returning them to our sides before bowing to each other with a cry of "thank you".

"That's just like her." Houki says as I put the wooden blade back on the practice rack. "In the end, all you can hope for is that you will have a good enough unit."

"Unfortunately. I guess this is as prepared as I can be. I'll at least familiarize myself with some basic systems so I can be in the best shape possible."

"Oh. _You're_ here." Ah, it seems one of the third years who I can't even be bothered to remember the name of is here. I refer to her as Snide Redhead, since she doesn't want me here. "This is a dojo, not some place to play with the shinai."

"All sword arts are welcome here." Houki argues, stepping in front of me since she's the best one for defusing this kind of situation. "Irivasel may practice as he wishes. He is not playing around, as you might believe. While it's not a school you are familiar with, it has structure nonetheless."

Unfortunately, Houki has to be the one talking for me since in this type of situation, me backtalking might lead to something ugly.

"And if you call this place a dojo, then I would kindly ask you to not step over your shinai as you are right now." Houki adds on with a half-feral growl. "You would dare accuse him of playing around when you forget one of the most basic parts of etiquette for kendo."

"Ghk…!"

"…Irivasel, let us go elsewhere. It is clear that this is not a serious practice, so we should find somewhere else if we wish to practice again."

Ooooh, _cold._ Damn Houki, that's just pressing it right there.

"Very well."

The two of us finish up our customs, because even if it's not kendo for me, I still follow the basic rules. We bow, first towards _shomen_ (I think that's how it's pronounced…?) and then as if to a sensei. And, before we leave the premises, we bow once again.

"Well, I guess we should just get to class… Not exactly in the mood for practicing now."

"Hm. Maybe you just didn't want to lose." Houki snipes, which I laugh to.

"Right, right. Let's go and take a shower, then hit class."

Class later though, was at least somewhat interesting. The IS… well, it bears something similar to a human consciousness within it. The pilot and IS interact, slowly optimizing which results in a First Shift, the first major jump in getting the pilot and IS in sync.

So a bond, huh…? And in return for developing that bond, you gain power. Power tailored just for you. Power that is in your hands, with which to do as you will.

I wonder how the IS that is going to be given to me will be. I wonder, perhaps, if we will be friends.

After school, I get changed into my hakama and grab the Irivasel blade, heading out to a rather empty field area. This… feels incredibly fitting.

I let myself go, unsheathing my sword and beginning almost what looks like a dance. I imagine the enemies around me, coming all at once. With a single stroke, I cut down anything that comes close to me. I can hear the cloth I'm wearing rustling with every small movement.

Losing myself in the art of a blade, I glide.

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

Houki watched from a distance, seeing the blade dance. It was beautiful, yet also saddening. She, who had trained long with a sword and almost dedicated her life to it after he had left, understood the emotions behind each step.

A distinct loneliness. A longing for someone else.

Even if he did not notice it, Houki did.

The movements of Lione's footsteps, the way his slices were angled… they were clearly defending someone.

Circling around someone, all the cuts going outside. Someone was in the middle. Someone that Lione cared for.

Meanwhile, another unknown soul watched Lione's dance with a sword. She bore a wistful smile, remembering the way _he_ used to look before a series of misunderstandings, all through her fault.

Perhaps she could guide him, as she already had by giving him that sword.

 _You will_ **not** _become your father…_

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

"Hya!"

With that, I clear the simulation again. Not that it's anything hard, I've just been trying to get the basics down.

I'm fairly sure I'm going to be outgunned, after all. From what I've heard, Cecilia's unit already went through First Shift, so she's already got specialized weaponry. That also means superior equipment.

Essentially, there's only one way to beat her: wits.

I have to take advantage of the fact she's going to underestimate me and use that to gain the upper hand. And for that to work, I need to know at least the basics.

"Shouldn't you practice something other than the basic simulations over and over again? You've been at this for a few hours." Houki asks from the side. "Something more advanced might help."

"Advanced techniques are nothing more than applications of the basics." I explain. "Besides, I need to get the basics down. If anything, they'll be what I need to fight Cecilia."

The basics… well, are just that. How to move out of the way of an attack. How to move into range without provoking an attack of opportunity. How to exit range without that either. That's all I ever really needed to know, I suppose.

I'll just be stringing all of these things together, depending on how the fight goes…

"Alright, here we go… simulation start."

* * *

And just like that, it was the day of the battle.

Of course, I end up wearing this odd latex uniform that doesn't even cover up my midriff. It's supposed to well, apparently aid my synchronization.

"Do I _have_ to wear latex?" I ask, half-whining, half-actually-hoping-so. "I feel like I'm about to be in a weird-ass porno or at the very least, one hell of an eroge."

"It's either that or go completely naked. Watch your mouth, as well." Chifuyu replies on speaker from up in the operator's booth. "Regardless, the suit is better than regular clothing in the event you'd have to deploy like that."

"…How much does direct skin contact aid my synchronization?"

"Keep the latex on, Irivasel."

"Damn."

"Shouldn't you take off that flower pendant of yours?" Oh thanks, Houki. Changing the subject, I see.

"No, I'm okay. Besides, it's from Yuki. I'll carry it proudly."

"Irivasel-kun, it's here."

Yamada-sensei calls out, waving me over. I walk towards her, finding a massive crate. And… it rolls away, revealing the IS underneath.

Unlike Cecilia's, which looks more like armor plating with some additional pieces, or perhaps to say every single other IS, this is a much more humanoid shape. Oddly enough, it's a full set of armor, which is an anomaly for the IS, because with the energy shields you don't need an entire casing for metal for protection.

Because of this, it's a massive being of steel. Shining silver in the hangar lights, with massive red shoulderpads. Green glows at the joints. It reminds me slightly of Demonbane.

I walk up to it, looking right into its eyes. Or at least, where there should be eyes. A dark grey helmet with a blood red visor is where its head should be. The visor is shaped almost like a very horizontally stretched V, but with an additional line extending down the middle. Yet… as if it had eyes behind that visor, I can feel a blaze of light that carves the way through the darkness, to tomorrow, as if recognizing me as a presence intruding upon its own.

What immediately catches my eye is that on the chest area there is a small engraving that you'd barely see.

 _ **HELIOS.**_

So that… is the name of this unit? Named after the personification of the sun… will you guide us to a new day, or will you burn us all to pitiful ashes?

"...It is up to you, Helios. Whether you accept me as your pilot or not… that is your choice. Please let me know." I say as along every surface, light emerges. As if this machine with a human-like AI has truly come to life.

It stares at me. Despite the fact that behind that visor, assuming it has eyes, should be only machines, I cannot help but feel a human longing in them. It is as if they are begging me to complete this sort of 'contract', at first contact.

With that, I touch the middle of the chest area.

Like the roar and shine of a thousand suns, a brilliant light pours forth in my sight. I hear Houki, Yamada-sensei, and even Chifuyu cry out from the brightness. A deep, resounding, confident and idealistic voice echoes out.

" _Pilot Lione Irivasel, recognized."_

When the light subsides in my eyes, I'm… piloting Helios. No, partnered with… him? I guess.

The dark grey text then runs across the holographic interface in front of me that's on the inside of the helmet.

" _Running through new pilot routines…_

"… _External microphone and receiver detected. Would you like to sync with this unit?"_

"Sure, go ahead."

" _Connected. Initial preparations set. Bringing up weapons list."_

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

Chifuyu was confused. Helios? That wasn't supposed to be the unit Tabane sent in. Byakushiki was supposed to be sent in.

" _Yamada-sensei, do you read me?"_

"Mhm! I read you loud and clear, Irivasel-kun."

" _Good. Helios, do you have a calibration setting for this battle so we can keep track of our positioning? Oh, you do. Alright, uh… Hm, there we go, I have an idea._

" _Helios, please designate the center of the area as x-y coordinate zero-zero. We'll keep the z-plane zero as the ground. Let's just go with the usual x-y-z coordinate plane, it'll be easier that way to keep track, with one meter serving as our standard unit. Ah, and set the grid transparency to… ninety percent. Also let's go with position, velocity, and acceleration vector of both you and Alcott-san's unit. Oh…? Oh, I can just think that instead of narrating it out loud? Okay, got it._

" _Wow… your calculation abilities are certainly not to be scoffed at. Alright, I think we're good to go._

" _I am the innocent rage. I am the innocent hatred. I am the innocent blade. In me, ride_ _ **their**_ _hopes."_

 _A-amazing…_ Houki thought as she saw the sheer calm on Lione's face before the helmet slammed on, covering him.

The last four sentences sent shivers down Houki's, Maya's, and surprisingly, Chifuyu's spines. For someone so young to be speaking them with such conviction… even if it was just a reference to a favorite series of his, the fact the words were said with a subdued reverence rather than an excited shout was reason enough to be frightened.

The innocent rage. He, who fought with anger, yet unconsumed by it.

The innocent hatred. He, who despised the ways of today, yet found love in it.

The innocent blade. He, who had never stained his hands with blood, yet cut the way to tomorrow.

The carrier of hope. Or perhaps it would be said, a returner of hope. **Their** hopes. Just who was it for, the hope he carried? Was it his? Was it his friends as well? Or was it the hope of man, to show they still could fight when told otherwise?

With his mind emptied of outside distractions, as he had been taught to do going into a battle, Lione looked towards the end of the tunnel.

"… _It is time to do battle."_

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

I decide to ignore the launching platform and instead walk out into the sunlight. I cross my arms and give the best death glare I can to Cecilia, who readies her gun.

…Alright, let's go. Unknown Variable… to my side.

The text appears on the helmet display. _"Initiating Combat Mode. Retrieving Unknown Variable."_

A blast of white light erupts from my right hand.

The blade comes to my side. It looks like a multi-piece katana, with parts that seem to almost split down the middle. I wonder if I fiddled with this blade, if I could make it slide apart to fit another sliding blade in here. Like Helios, it glows with the same silver as him. Along every edge of the metal plates is dark crimson, making it look like some bastard child of Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Eh? Helios, is something wrong?" I ask as the holograms floating around me fizzle for a second while I take the blade in both hands. "Also, I see that the rifle she has looks like a sniper rifle. Since we're going to need to see around, can we remove the helmet?"

The helmet goes away, replaced by a clear band that goes over my eyes, enough that the wind probably won't be a problem for me, as text appears in the air in front of me. _"All systems green."_

Hm, okay. Flight packs, engage.

The flight systems kick off, defying gravity as I shoot forward. According to the weapons report I got, Helios is equipped with the usual flight units that IS units have, allowing them full omnidirectional movement. However, he is also equipped with additional thruster packs that allow for extra speed, but they require a lot of energy and have some pretty severe cooldown.

Unknown Variable… there's a lot of missing data.

I have an arm cannon as well called Azrad, but it's mainly for just a small bit of covering fire. I'll really have to get in close. And lastly, there is a solar charger, which gets power as we fight in the sun, which might mean I can overclock some stuff with enough power.

"Helios." I mutter as we fly closer to Cecilia, to our designated starting points roughly twenty meters from each other. "…Keep track of that sniper rifle. It doesn't appear to have a loading cartridge, so we can assume energy based weapon."

" _Noted."_ The text sprawls on screen. _"Will keep track of heat signature and energy buildup, alongside angle of the gun. Will attempt to simulate her own firing solution."_

"Got it. Prepare for battle, Helios."

"I'll give you one last chance!" Cecilia yells, holding her rifle in her right hand with it pointed to the side while she points her left hand at me.

"You should watch where you're aiming that thing. Didn't anyone ever teach you gun safety?" I ask back, getting into what I can only hope for as a combat stance seeing that being in the air doesn't really give me an option for footing. "And no, I will not back down, if that's what you are offering."

"Then I'll crush you." She states with such confidence that it's obvious she believes that with one hundred percent certainty it will happen.

"Like hell I'm going to let you." I spit out, trying to cover the fact that I'm almost guaranteed to lose with bravado.

In these dark times of uncertainty and doubt, there is one soul that I can always rely on. Forgive my weakness…!

I cast my sword up to the sky with only my right hand. "YUKI! BELIEVE IN ME!"

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

Across the globe, Yuki heard his call. It seemed to come directly from around her heart. If she had dared to wax poetic about it any further, she might say that the words came from her very soul. Rather though, it came from the pendant around her neck that was a dead ringer for the one around Lione's at this very moment.

But if one were to go with the poetic aspect, that it came from her soul—that is to say, that they were already one soul, ever since long ago. That is how closely entwined Yuki Celladon and Lione Irivasel were—no, are. Their minds, save for their personalities, were almost the same. Their souls, each having risen from the corruption of despair and facing the sun with the pride of the living, were identical in all aspects but the person to whom it belonged to. Both a flame that would never be extinguished, for even in the face of absolute despair, they would sing the song of hope!

He was calling for her. In his time of trouble, in the period of peril, she was the first one that he reached his hand out to.

She would not fail him!

She, attached to him by the very soul, linked to him so close mentally, and forever reaching out to him physically! She would not allow his faith in her to be in vain! If he called for her, then she would answer! She would sing the song of hope for whatever adversity he faced!

"Lione...! I believe in you!"

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

I swear I heard Yuki's voice. Even if I shouldn't have, even if she was halfway across the globe, where surely no matter how loud she shouted, I wouldn't hear her…

I heard her voice loud and clear, as if she were right next to me!

She…!

" _Lione…! I believe in you!"_

I will not allow her faith in me to be in vain!

" _Warning: Enemy IS is attempting to achieve a lock. Estimated firing vector will cross our position vector."_

Let's move…!

An IS moves by thought, right? That's what I felt and was taught. I'll just trust you, Helios…! I'll put my faith in you! Just to look at the grid… okay, I see it! Move to seventeen, negative four, fifteen, curving just like an x-squared graph!

We dodge the first shot. A red line marked _ENEMY FIRE_ suddenly appears in front of me, which I try to roll around.

Tch… even with this anti-vertigo function, I really feel like I'm in one of those godforsaken tumbling machine things. I've got to return fire…!

Helios! Can we bring out Azrad?

A ball of light consumes my left arm. When it dissipates, what looks like a six-barreled chaingun with my arm at the center of the six barrels is now around my arm.

On the display in front of me, I see the words appear: _Azrad – Heat Meter._ It's completely empty right now. Hm, looks like it'll overheat, huh? Okay, let's do it.

Avoiding another shot barely (it managed to nick my foot, with only a bit of the armor being chipped off), I shoot a few shots back, the barrel spinning faster as we go. Unfortunately, her weapon is a sniper rifle. It's incredibly high powered, or so say the scans I'm getting as we're flying around. Even a scrape will leave a pretty big dent unless I take enough shield damage.

I have to get in close somehow…!

Okay, Helios! We're going to have to use it.

" _Chain Severing Systems, Timaeus and Critias, Active."_

Dammit, Tabane was definitely in a Demonbane mood. Helios, let's line up the shot. We're probably going to take a direct hit though.

" _Upon charge, the shields that work towards the bottom can be redirected to the frontal assault."_

Oh, really? Okay, we can work with that.

Angling myself properly, I imagine myself surging forward.

All I can see in my peripherals is a blue-green-white mix as I blast through the air, Unknown Variable in hand. I see my shields take damage twice as we do so, but considerably less as those shields are now reinforced by taking away power supply from the bottom shields. I see, so the shields, given more power, are better able to dissipate energy from any strike, thus allowing a pilot to direct their shields tactically. An interesting set up.

Regardless… let's make this strike count!

I go for a bisecting uppercut, leaving Cecilia screaming as she apparently takes a massive hit. Ugh…! I can't really turn too much with those thrusters active! Helios, cut thrusters, we're going to resume our usual turning.

Hm, okay I see how those work. Timaeus and Critias allow me to go at insane speeds, however I can really only go forward and adjust that line slightly with some strafing. I can't turn or at least, do many quick motions.

I doubt we're going to be able to do that again, though. She's going to recognize it when it happens.

"You…! I can't believe I actually have to use these!"

What.

" _Warning, motion sensor is detecting four additional movers."_

Ugh…! She's got remote drones?! Helios, compute simulated firing solutions on those things while I try my best to dodge! Just look to see where they're aiming and set the firing lines to be parallel passing through them!

" _Understood, Pilot Irivasel."_

Four additional red lines pop up on the display as I move around. Huh? It doesn't seem that Cecilia is rotating while I'm trying to—! Aha! I get it…!

You can't move while using those… So this is when you're most vulnerable! Helios, can you also compute Alcott's blind spots? Where can't she see me based on her rotational positioning?

" _Without access to medical records, I cannot compute effectively."_

Just do the calculations with averages of a fifteen year old girl, British records too if you can pull them somehow from the internet!

" _Understood, Pilot Irivasel."_

It takes approximately two minutes for the data to come in, and from there, an additional minute to compute the solution. Okay, green field is her sight. Let's stay just out of there… here we go!

" _Chain Severing Systems, Timaeus and Critias Active."_

In another explosion of energy, I close the distance and leave her with a nasty two slice attack. I immediately disable the Chain Severing Systems after getting a fair amount of distance, once again dodging the remote drone fire.

…Helios, can you compute something?

" _What is it you require, Pilot Irivasel?"_

I need a flight solution. With the Chain Severing Systems, we can get in close. However, we can't stay for too l—dodge another barrage!—long, so if you can compute a solution where we use it, then slow ourselves down at a certain point to allow ourselves some speed so we can rattle her with a lot of hits, then head out, we'll be in good shape to deal a finishing blow.

" _Understood. Will begin calculation immediately."_

Okay, I'll just survive until then!

Tch…! I'm taking quite a bit of damage though…! Even with all these firing solution lines, it's easier said than done, dodging them all. Helios has taken quite a bit of physical damage too, in an attempt to reduce the amount of shield damage taken.

Just gotta… hold on!

" _Pilot Irivasel, if you need an additional weapon, we do possess multiple swords."_

We what?

" _While we lack any advanced capabilities, the four swords on your back can at least be transferred to your hands."_

I see. I'll take another one, then!

One of the swords that I thought were for decoration on my back shoots out and lands in my left hand as I move Unknown Variable to my right. There we go, now I can slice a little better!

Alright, Helios! Compute that flight solution, I'll handle the rest!

* * *

" _My apologies for having taken so long."_

Damn… finally, huh?

"You've lasted thirty two minutes. You're really stubborn, I'll give you credit for that."

"Buzz off." I grumble, readying my sword and mind to respond to whatever she's going to throw at me.

Okay, three hundred-ish shield points. Can we do it now, Helios?

" _We can."_

Let's go. Usual all-out frontal assault shield formation!

" _Shielding formation, set. Chain Severing System: Timaues and Critias, Active."_

"Again?!" Cecilia yells out. Knowing I'm too fast for her to try to avoid my reach, she shoots the BITs (as they're apparently called, as Cecilia being ever so smart informed me), except we're slowing down! Yes! Exactly what I needed! All of shots miss, leaving her open!

Alright, we're in! Set normal shield formation!

" _Understood!"_

I can't help but indulge myself as I begin slicing. "Irivasel Art – Cross Combination!"

"Tch…! Take this!"

Oh those things around her skirt aren't just—

 _ **BOOM**_

I find myself immediately launched back. I don't even think I had time to blink as I slam into the ground, shield points having taken a massive hit to prevent physical damage from a point blank rocket… make that two, actually.

Peeling ourselves from the ground, I try to dodge another hail of BIT shots, but it seems that our thrusters took a pretty big hit as well, alongside the omni-directional flight unit.

" _My apologies, Pilot Irivasel."_ The text reads. _"But I had to shift the shield strength to protect your vitals. Flight effectiveness reduced to eighty-eight percent."_

Agh… I see. Thank you.

"…Hmph. That almost worked. You got so close." Cecilia says very smugly, despite the fact I was just about to kick her ass and actually made close range work. "…It's over!"

Everything goes into slow motion. The rockets and BITs and sniper rifle fire all at once. She really intends to make sure this is a strike I won't survive.

But…

Yuki…! Yuki…! I won't… stop fighting…!

I prepare my sword to deflect and cut through what I can…!

Come what may… I will never let anyone triumph over our bond! Yuki, please hear me now! You, who saved my life as I saved yours, please, believe in me! We're fellow Returners of Hope… Even in the face of absolute despair, we will sing the song of hope!

There's… text on Helios' display.

" _ **Do bonds give you power?"**_

…Well of course. If it wasn't for my bond with her, then I'd never have tomorrow. If our struggles together are the price, then of course the price of tomorrow isn't cheap. And yet, the bonds give us the power to overcome those struggles.

Isn't it obvious with my life as well? A bond, something purely theoretical, intangible… it saved two lives, two humans that exist today, without fear in their hearts… yes… bonds truly give you power.

" _ **Do we have a bond?"**_

Heh, like you have to ask. Of course we do… we've been partnered for almost the past hour or so. That's more than enough to say we have a bond.

—White consumes everything—

I can hear the sounds of explosions, of gunfire. Yet, there are no reports of damage. Ah… it seems that I've barely got enough shield points…

Wait, what?

When the white subsides, I find myself in almost the same exact suit, except the four swords on the back have now extended out, looking almost like small wings as the one in my hand has vanished. The arms and legs look much thicker and are seemingly repaired.

" _First Shift Achieved. Congratulations, Pilot Irivasel."_ A voice… Helios?

" _Yes. This is Unit Helios. Upon First Shift, it appears that my vocal functions have been unlocked. Vocal communication is now possible. Would you like a review of our new armaments?"_ He answers in a rather deep and resounding voice, one that would comfort the damned and repair the broken.

Let's just take care of it later.

"Is… is that… First Shift?! This means… this means you've been fighting with the initial settings from the very start?!" Cecilia shrieks in extreme doubt.

"…I guess so."

" _Also, our shield points have been restored. [Solar Recharge] is one of my abilities, but it seems with First Shift I was able to activate it despite having the data for it. After spending quite a bit of time fighting outside, I have taken in enough solar power to charge the shields, not to full, but enough. For a full charge, I would require roughly sixty minutes on an optimal day."_

Neat. Do the swords on my back have any additional abilities now?

" _Well, I have the data and was able to compute the solution in the chaos. Warning, motion sensor is detecting BITs inbound."_

Tch.

" _Let us utilize my new weaponry. Call upon [The Four Swords – Index], they have new abilities. And with my new upgrades, our cooldown regarding Timaues and Critias is no more."_

…Helios, I'm imagining something. Do you think we can simulate it?

" _It's a very simple calculation. Seeing that you can control the swords like movement of this unit, that will be easy."_

Got it.

Either way… let's end this!

"You guess so?! I… I'll finish this!"

"I won't let you!" I yell, dodging her barrage of attacks. It seems that First Shift has also repaired our equipment…? Hm. That's pretty neat. "I've got too much riding on this!

"Because somewhere, I know she's watching! I know she's waiting! I know she's praying! I know that she's keeping her faith in me! And I won't let that faith be in vain! **YUKI! BELIEVE IN MEEEE!"**

I bring out all four swords just like Helios said I could to block the shots of the BITs. All four swords, each looking almost like Excalibur from a certain series, come together to form two massive 'L' shapes in my hands.

"FINISHING MOVE!"

With that battle cry, I hurl the swords, which cut through the two of the BITs and another set of rockets before smacking Cecilia a few times, which afterwards they pin her for me, leaving her unable to move. Even if she tried to move, I could just try to move my own swords in the opposite direction to keep her still.

I exhale.

In my hands comes Unknown Variable. I need something powerful to end this, not just a regular strike. She's still got a lot of shield points left…

" _There is one option. I possess an extremely high powered energy blade."_

…Okay, let's go with that. Though, I recall one such blade that is like that, which means you have some questions to answer.

" _I will answer how I can, Pilot Irivasel. Now, prepare Unknown Variable."_

As I grip the sword tightly, it splits off in the middle. A light blade of energy, colored a mix of white and green, comes out, making the blade roughly one-point-seven meters in length. The blade reminds me of a katana… heh, almost like my sword.

" _[Void Returner – Origin], Active."_

"Limit Break!" I scream, rushing towards Cecilia who manages to fire off another set of rockets and has her BITs shoot right for me despite being pinned. "CREATION OF TOMORROW!"

" _Chain Severing Systems, Timaues and Critias, Active!"_

I explode in speed, rushing towards my target. In two clean swipes, I knock out both the rockets and BITs. My momentum keeps me going, rushing ever closer to Cecilia as I go into a series of aileron rolls.

HAAAAAAAA!

The blade just barely makes contact with her machine's side as my midsection cut is interrupted by the buzzer sounding off. What…? Surely, the blade wasn't that high powered? That would be the only explanation as to why I—

* * *

"Lost? Dammit." I growl, punching the wall next to me with my right hand. "…Dammit. I let everyone home down."

"What is that sword called?" Chifuyu asks, looking right at me.

"…Helios called it Void Returner, Origin."

" _Spelled [Void Returner – Origin], with brackets and a hyphen between Returner and Origin."_ Helios announces, surprising the others.

"Oh yeah, Helios talks. Uh Helios, do you think you can make it so that way you're not on speaker?" I ask the gauntlet on my right hand.

" _Oh. If you would as so kind as to obtain as earpiece, I could utilize that. Unless you'd like to wear my helmet all the time."_

"Got it, will do. Anyways, that's what it was called."

"It has the same readouts and properties, or at least from observation, as Yukihara Nigata. It's extremely high powered, but consumes energy from your shield points because of its consumption."

"… _My apologies, Pilot Irivasel. I did not inform you of this. It appears I got lost in the moment."_

"Ah, don't consider it your fault. I was the one who chose not to go over the new weaponry and was looking straight for the solution. It's my fault." I nod. "Anyways Orimura-sensei, Yamada-sensei, I'm pretty well versed in the basic law of the Infinite Stratos and its activation. I won't be bringing out Helios into full form unless told to do so."

"Good." Chifuyu fires back. "Then head back and rest. You have a lot of work starting tomorrow."

"Don't I ever…"

" _I will set myself to standby mode, Pilot Irivasel, so my voice is not evident until such time you obtain an earpiece."_

Thanks, Helios. I'll get one soon enough, don't worry.

After that, I go to the locker room, change out, and meet with Houki. The sun's already setting, huh?

"Not wearing your uniform?" she asks as she walks in tandem with me.

"Don't feel like it. Anyways, thanks for helping out earlier. I mean, I know it wasn't much help in the end, but the fact you're actually talking to me and not laughing at my sorry ass is pretty comforting. Plus the sword training was nice." I say, putting on my trench coat with a flourish, the extended cloth rippling in the wind like a cape.

"…You're an old friend. It's nothing."

"Hm, regardless, I don't like debts being unpaid. Thank you. I'll make it up to you sometime."

"You didn't really need my help with piloting though. Are you sure you haven't done so before?"

"Ah well… I mean, I kinda just used what I knew. If the Infinite Stratos moves just as you think, then I just have to put myself in a place I can think well. That's why I had Helios construct the flight grid for me."

"Hm, I see."

"…You look like you have something on your mind, Houki."

"Are you in love with that Yuki girl?"

"In love…" I mutter, stopping in my tracks. I look up at the sky and give probably a really stupid grin. "…Yeah, I guess you could say that. I don't know, I've never really had the thought of romance in my head, but I guess if someone asked me what my feelings are for her, I could say that and not be lying."

…Haha, not thinking of romance. Well, more like a full romance. I think my feelings are mainly one sided…

"Most people are probably thinking that too, after today." Houki snarks, going right for the snipe.

"It was the whole 'Believe in me' thing, wasn't it?"

"You weren't exactly subtle."

Heh.

"Though I have to ask, why are _you_ asking?" I shoot back. "…I'm not going to beat around the bush with it because I know you pretty well, but Houki, if you ever consider me romantically, I _will_ shoot you down."

"Hmph." She huffs, crossing her arms. "I don't, and I doubt I will. Besides, it would leave a bad taste in my mouth now that you've admitted you love her, since I would be destroying that. Although…"

"Although…"

"I know you've called Ichika before, so do you think you c—"

"Oh my God, you like Ich—"

"SH-SHUT UP, YOU BIG IDIOT!" Houki shouts as her entire face goes red, attempting to punch me while I dodge, laughing the whole time. "I NEVER S-SAID THAT! I j-just want to yell at him because he rarely returns my calls and the two of you had that two hour long talk over the phone and—!"

I can't help but smile at Houki. "You've changed, you know. You became a lot more snarky since we were kids, and a lot more violent."

She calms down, huffing. "Same goes to you, except maybe not so much the violence and more of stupidity."

"Ooh, nice burn…But in the end, thanks old friend. Your help really helped me. You know, if you don't mind, it would be nice having you as an instructor. Better than any of those other girls who are trying to romance me up."

"I see… well, leave some time after school then."

"Alright."

Both of us immediately seize up upon meeting someone at one of the crossroads of the pathways. Mother…

"…Irivasel."

I grit my teeth. "Katsugari-sensei."

"…Not bad." She states evenly.

With that, she walks by us.

"…Good job." The whisper comes.

…I'm not hallucinating, am I? She did _not_ just say that to me.

"Lione?"

"Nothing, Houki-san. Let's boogey. Dibs on the shower first though, because I am soooooo sweaty after that. You know how much that damn latex smells after you—"

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

"Tabane, are you sure you sent the right unit?"

" _Of course, of course~ Byakushiki was pretty cool, right?"_

 _She clearly didn't watch the battle._ "That's what I'm calling about. Helios entered the field."

"… _Helios? Um… Chi-chan, Helios is a defective IS. He's not—oh no. Oh nonononono, no! I was sure I packed in Byakushiki… yes! There's no record of Pod 2 being opened… dammit, did they wipe it from the logs…?!"_

"Exactly."

" _W-well, you have to get him out of it right now! Helios isn't properly set up!"_

"Define that."

" _I haven't programmed all of his usual routines. Like you teach there, IS cores are like a consciousness of their own. I have limits in there that prevent certain actions except under extreme circumstances, such as an IS activating itself or attacking someone without the pilot's consent."_

"Why is Helios defective, then? Surely you put that in all the other units."

" _I did, but Helios is different. His core awoke to being conscious a long time ago, so it was harder to work around with his supposed new arisen 'humanity'. You have to take them apart now!"_

"I can't. Helios just underwent First Shift with Irivasel earlier today."

" _Helios WHAT?!"_

"I said, Helios underwent First Shift with Irivasel."

"… _This is troubling. If he's already customized and adapted, there's little I can do. Helios has changed, so default programming won't work anymore. Keep Irivasel disciplined then, while I work on a solution."_

"...Very well then. Oh, it would also be pertinent to note that Helios possesses a copy of Yukihara Nigata that is known as Void Returner, Origin in its energy blade form and Unknown Variable when in regular blade form."

" _Chiiiiiiii-chaaaaaan, you're not helping."_

"I thought it would be good for you to know, as you clearly weren't watching the match earlier."

"… _This is very strange, though. He shouldn't… I never equipped Helios with anything more than the arm cannon, swords on his back, thrusters, chest laser, and solar charging unit… Did he display a One-Off Ability?"_

 _A chest laser?_ "He was able to recharge his shields."

" _That is most likely due to the solar charging units. But if it copied your own move…"_

"Is his One-Off Ability the same?"

" _I'll look at the readouts and tell you if it is. I highly doubt it… maybe he hasn't even shown what his One-Off Ability is. I'll get back to you on it."_

And hidden in her little base, Tabane shivered in fear. Helios **shouldn't** have been able to achieve First Shift, because of his incompleteness, because that one section of code that she did know that limited an IS was the very same section that gave rise to First Shift. Because in that code was where the IS learned to like and support its pilot, and make that jump to First Shift, because First Shift was like a commitment.

It was one such 'extreme circumstance' that Tabane programmed. In the extreme circumstance that an IS' AI willingly chose a pilot, willingly wanted to be with that pilot, it would transform and become something different.

It should have been **impossible.**

Yet… he **had done it** all the same.

But how had he copied Chi-chan's signature move? Every IS had a unique One-Off Ability and Helios wasn't in any way related to the core of Byakushiki.

Tabane winced, realizing she was quaking at her desk. Perhaps… perhaps Helios' One-Off Ability… was to replicate any other ability.

Immediately going through the logs that were fed to her from the battle, she realized the power was even more inefficient than Yukihara Nigata. He had to consume even more power than Chifuyu had… meaning it wasn't the true thing. It was just a replica.

Yes, Helios had overclocked the energy blade, drawing power from the shields so Timaeus and Critias wouldn't lose power. It wasn't using Yukihara Nigata, just faking it. But how did he have the data to be able to replicate it?

Of course… then what _was_ Helios' One-Off Ability?

* * *

 _Today…_

The memory replayed in her head. She kept trying to figure out why Irivasel's shield points dropped to zero, just like that. He was just on the cusp of victory as well, right there with his blade almost in her side.

She, who thought her victory was guaranteed, made to guess up until the last second when the buzzer had rang who would emerge triumphant, was shaken to the core.

 _I won…_

And yet, it felt so hollow.

 _Irivasel Lione…_

She remembered the look he had given her, stepping into the sunlight. A glare, defiant, unbreaking to the very end. If he was going to go down, he was going to do so kicking and screaming into the night.

And he had done just that. Amidst the explosions of blue, green, and white he had come barreling forth, delivering hits that no one else should have been able to. Every time their eyes would cross, he'd have grit teeth and eyes that demanded she back down, but nothing more.

A strength that was tempered. He had wanted nothing but for her to accept him as a human. Nothing more, nothing less. That was the only reason he even kept fighting.

" _Because somewhere, I know she's watching! I know she's waiting! I know she's praying! I know that she's keeping her faith in me! And I won't let that faith be in vain! YUKI! BELIEVE IN MEEEE!"_

Those words, they rang in her head over and over again.

Who was this 'Yuki'? Who was she, to give him such defiance against such a superior force? And how did she have so much faith in him? And how did he have so much faith in her?

She wanted to know. She wanted so dearly to know what was behind the thumping in her heart, and why she trembled at the thought of facing him again. She wanted to know why someone could have so much faith in a person and why this belief seemed to make him stronger and why…

…and why Irivasel Lione was a damn puzzle to her.

Illogical, immature, ridiculous. Those were all words that described him. He thought he could beat her, when he admitted he was outstripped in all aspects (clearly not the case in today's battle, or so she thought). Immature, when he had devolved into a fist fight, but he probably would have won. Ridiculous, for facing her all the same with that defiant gaze in his eyes.

And yet… he was amazing in the end…

* * *

 **Aaaaahahaha.**

 **And now you see why we were worried about Irivasel's power level. Helios is an** _ **extremely**_ **overpowered unit. A copy of Yukinara Nigata, energy gun (considerably short ranged, though), swords that move like the BITs, extreme dodging akin to something like Ignition Boost with unlimited usage,** _ **SHIELD RECHARGE,**_ **and that's only what's been revealed so far (not much more, but you'll see). Irivasel's inexperience is probably the most crippling factor to him at the moment, but you can see that once he got the basics, he was able to actually put up a fight against Cecilia. But at the same time, Cecilia high underestimating that Irivasel might be able to actually pull something together was aanother factor.**

 **Helios' design was of course, based off of Demonbane, but his overall design (I** _ **might**_ **decide to draw him and post it somewhere) also has influence from Gurren Lagann and Mazinger.**

 **But yeah, we were worried about him being overpowered. Of course, if you took away Yukihara Nigata's copy/replica, Helios would still be a fairly solid unit, just without an instant-kill-ish ability. Also, three guesses where Helios got Unknown Variable from, and the first two don't count. Though remember... this story isn't about the powerful unit. It's about distance, so hmhmhmmm, just because Helios is very powerful, is it going to help Irivasel all that much?**

 **Now, we (RP group) understand that transferring weapons like that is pushing the boundaries of the IS and its limitations as given in-universe. There's an explanation for it, you just don't know it yet. Helios' One-Off Ability will make an appearance soon as well, trust me on that one. It's… certainly unique, to say the least. At first we considered making [Solar Recharge] his OOA in the RP, but then decided against it since it's not like you** _ **need**_ **a special ability if you already have a solar unit put into you.**

 **That's also why we eventually decided to give it that extremely crippling factor. Helios, for a full recharge, requires** _ **sixty minutes**_ **on an optimal day. So like if it was raining… he can't rely on that.**

 **Irivasel's shout was also hilarious. Especially when we went back through the audio logs of the RP over Skype. Like… it was pretty much shonen manga material with how cheesy it was. But it sounded AWESOME, so I decided to keep the cheese. BELIEVE IN MEEEEEE! XD**

 **As for the post battle, that was amusing. When we first did the RP, it was pretty funny sinking the Irivasel/Houki ship like** _ **that**_ **out of nowhere. But of course, Houki takes it in good stride. To be fair, they've also been apart without contact for years. While they might've had some chemistry early on, it had nothing to develop on and obviously, it would seem silly for Houki to start suddenly having romantic interest in him. Houki also seems like (comparatively speaking to the other characters) one of the most sane and well-adjusted characters, so making her attempt to just reignite some possible romance off a childhood memory seems… stupid and unlike her. So eventually after we took that path, when I wrote it up, I tried to make Houki seem more like that just old friend that's there for you. Though I did want some amusement between the two, so you'll see that they're kind of hypocrites for making fun of each other for not being able to spit it out.**

 **And then we meet IRIVASEL'S MOM AGAIN. That "…not bad" scene wasn't in the RP, but I threw it in since it felt like it was important for later stuffs that I can't talk about.**

 **Cecilia's post-battle scene is fairly similar to the original. Of course, you'll probably note that it's nothing but infatuation at this point and well… you know how Irivasel is. You can probably figure out how it's going to end.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think of the Helios unit. I understand that he's ridiculously overpowered as he is right now and while that isn't exactly going to change too much (since his state now is important later on), it would be nice to know what your impressions of him are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy fuck this chapter is long. It's like, 30 pages on my word processor to the usual 15/16. This is also where chapters kind of start getting to be long as well.**

 **But it covers a lot of stufffff!**

 **There was a Rebuild of Prototype Spartan chapter update** _ **planned**_ **, but I got sick so I wasn't able to finish it. If I'm not too busy over Thanksgiving, expect to see it within the next week or so.**

 **But first, REVIEW REPLY TIME, GOOOOOO!**

 **Kosuke-Dono:** Good to know! Hopefully this one's better than the last! Thanks for reviewing!

 **deni. .3:** Haha, I wouldn't compare Helios to a Deus Machina. If Lione had one, it'd be curbstomp battle after curbstomp battle. And yes, Yuki is definitely different than just a friend XD I originally didn't think of giving Irivasel lion motifs, but if I think I can make it in, I'll try adding it. As for who gave him the Irivasel blade, I'd say you're getting closer XD With the battle with Rin, trust me, I've shown he's literally going as best as he can. I wouldn't argue the freedom of many depends on his performance, but I would argue he's definitely a person of interest now. And while it seems like Helios sort of has an Emiya-like ability... hehehe, you'll see soon enough XD If by "noble phantasm" you mean "One Off Ability", I'll give a hint right now: _"What does determination allow you to break?"_ Also, you inspired the first fight scene that happens here. It wasn't much to change plotwise, just some added dialogue and action.

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov:** Hmhm, yeah I was sort of debating having Irivasel lose but decided it was for the best. And yeah, I thought it would be a little absurd to have _every_ girl be interested in a guy, especially in a world where it notes that there are plenty of women that look down on men, why hasn't it passed onto the next generation? Ichika isn't too relevant right now, but I'll have him come in soon enough. Amusing enough, there was a version of the RP where Lione and Houki were actually having an affair with each other, but that's not this version, as you can see that it clearly wouldn't happen XD As for the strong, but inexperienced, let's just say Irivasel's doing his best not to be inexperienced. In regards to Charlotte... well, I don't want to give it away ;D Thanks for reading!

 **Castor115:** Yeeeees someone saw Burn My Dread in there XD And while that sounds like an awesome idea, I wish I had thought of it before .w. With Helios being "conscious" it's safer to say he's more like Cortana at the moment. Helios' true nature is sort of a plot point so I'll try not to say too much. Anyways, here's the update! Thanks for stopping by!

 **DGKSilver:** Should I add a label that says "beware if lactose intolerant"? :D And yeah, I get what you mean. I don't think I have too much more canon-wise. If my plans stay stable, it's either next chapter or the chapter after that I start to really make some big leaps,but for now we're just establishing the events that lead up to them and setting up the characters to be in their proper places. Thanks for reviewing, though!

* * *

 **=Helios=**

 **-Volume 2:** High Noon-

 **Chapter 4:** Old Flames

=(==)=

" _You are the one/That I have hoped for/Now my life/Means so much more"_

Ashley Ballard _, It Was You_

"' _Oh, it's you'? What the hell kind of greeting is that? It's been forever!"_

Sasaki, _The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya_

* * *

Helios, Sever Chains!

" _Chain Severing Systems, Timaues and Critias, Active!"_

With that, I leap up into the air at about a forty-five degree angle, unfortunately not being able to utilize the sun because it's a damn cloudy day, using both Unknown Variable and The Four Swords, Index to block the horde of incoming shots from both her BITs and sniper rifle.

Dammit, Alcott not underestimating me this time around is a real irritation to deal with!

Futhermore, there's less opportunities of attacks, because for one, Cecilia's keeping close to the ground so that way I can't get in an uppercut easily since it'd be harder for her to aim straight downwards. She's kept on moving, as well.

Index, after her!

Activating Timaeus and Critias again while having Index attempt to trap her, I shift to Azrad and attempt to take a potshot at the BITs, but no dice!

Helios, report!

" _Physical integrity holding at ninety nine percent. All critical systems at one hundred percent efficiency. Shields down to fifty seven percent."_

Shit, we gotta finish thing up quick. What are her shields looking like?

" _Much better than ours."_

Am I not going to like the number?

"… _Pretty much."_

Damn.

Only one way to end this, then.

" _She has been outmaneuvering us at every turn, however."_

We still haven't used Solarius nor our One Off yet, though. I think if we combine the two in a quick one-two punch, we can also utilize our other weaponry. Or just spam Timaues and Critias.

" _I see. Simply think it, Pilot Irivasel, and I'll see what we can do."_

First things first, we have to attempt to at least close the distance. Enough that she won't flee, but at the same time isn't out of range for Solarius.

" _A tricky distance. I'll update our display with Solarius' max range. If she's inside the yellow sphere, she's within range."_

A yellow tinted hollow sphere (so my vision isn't entirely covered in yellow) appears on the heads up display, letting me find out Cecilia's just out of range. Damn. Helios, can you run the average for the distance we get to before Alcott moved away?

" _Ah, I see. I'll add that too."_

A dark green sphere originating from Alcott's position also appears. Hm,… Helios, let's try to get just outside there, but not in it so she doesn't flee and we have to restart. From there, we'll use Index.

" _Understood. Flight solution, calculated."_

We zoom over there, staying roughly 2 meters outside Alcott's Alert Zone. I'm able to trace the BIT shots, making it easy for me to duck and weave while trying to get the pattern in my head. Helios, do you see it too?

" _If you mean the sequence by which the BITs fire, yes. It appears she's firing them off as soon as she's able to with their slight cooldown, which makes it predictable. Not a lot of pilots would notice such a thing."_

Good. We'll use that to buy some time.

" _Be warned she might attempt to switch that up."_

I'm counting on you, then.

Alright, now just to think about this… Index, Index, Index…

I got it.

Let's go for the long wind up.

I break off engagement, fleeing to the other side of the arena. Alcott's pretty confused on why the hell I just created a bunch of distance between us, but it's all for the better. We keep flying by each other, so while I have to close some distance, I need her to get comfortable in how much there is that she'll use the BITs without suddenly cutting off and moving like when we kept trying to engage her at close range.

There's plenty of distance between us now, but let's go for the line drive!

Summoning one of Index's four swords to my hands, I shoot across the battlefield near the ground, forcing Cecilia's lasers to come only from above. I weave in and out through them, blocking them with the rest of my swords as I can, making it look like a freaking sword hurricane is going on above me. Thank _God_ that those swords from Index are pretty much resistant to most attacks. I guess if you're making IS grade equipment, it's got to be pretty sturdy.

She starts launching rockets, four of them coming down for me.

Helios, we still good?!

" _We have more than enough power!"_

Then let's dodge!

I leapt into the air once the rockets get close enough, dodging the explosion while using Timaeus and Critias to shoot down next to Cecilia before she can move away.

Four Swords, Index, fly!

The other three swords off my back fly up away from defending me as I throw the fourth, targeting the BITs apparently—but then immediately fly off straight for Cecilia. I take the few hits from the BITs before whipping around, but it's worth it.

Helios, fire Solarius! Track Alcott's position and get a firing solution!

The Four Swords force Alcott to move, but because I have them attack her at the same time as to force her to move in one way, there's no escape!

" _Firing Solarius!"_

The massive beam fires from my chest, striking Alcott dead on and sending her flying from the blast!

"Kyaaaaaa!" she shrieks as the explosion rocks her. Index, let's trap her again!

Before she can react and recover herself, the Four Sword, Index come back together and trap her just like before in our previous match!

It's all or nothing from here! Let's do what we weren't able to do last time!

Helios, Timaeus and Critias to full blast! Prepare Void Returner, Origin!

Break past my limits…!

" _Final Infinite Stratos Form!"_

The blade of white and green energy pops out as I feel the world just move past me in a green, white, and blue blur.

I **roar** , letting everything I have pour out into this one strike!

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Cecilia attempts to move, but to no avail. Moving at an even higher speed than I normally have for Timaues and Critias as Helios doesn't usually crank it up to full capacity, which is already damn fast, there was pretty much no hope unless I messed up.

My horizontal slice connects unlike the last time. Fortunately I have better control over it, so I can have the blade out without it actively draining energy, activating its destructive ability only when needed. The only problem is that activating it also requires a burst of energy, so every swing already drains shields—thusly, every hit must count!

I see Absolute Barrier activate for Cecilia. Because of its extreme energy consumption, her shield energy drops in the blink of an eye. Add that with the energy going into the strike and…

 **BHUUUAAAAAA!**

That's the siren indicating the battle is finished. If this were a real opponent, one on a live battlefield where we were fighting for our lives, that would be the indication for me to keep swinging until she was dead. Without an IS' shields and Absolute Barrier consuming too much energy to be efficient so it's only used as an emergency backup, she's just another vulnerable pilot with only some armor plating.

"…I win." I declare evenly, dissipating my energy blade.

Helios, time report.

" _The battle took roughly twenty two minutes this time around. You suffered less shield damage than last time, which is most likely attributed to your newfound piloting skill. It seems training daily paid off."_

Heh.

"Well, there you have it." I say to Alcott, my weapons disappearing. "Seems my trainer does know a thing or two."

Sheesh, maybe this entire Alcott business will finally—

* * *

"The hell are you talking about?!" I yell back, immediately standing up. "I _lost_ the wager match. Shouldn't Alcott-san be the representative?"

"Well, you defeated me two days ago, so I thought it would be best to hand the position to you."

"That entire match was just about you questioning the quality of my instructor!" I argue back. "It had nothing to do with whether or not I was the class representative!"

Yep, that entire debacle two days ago was because Alcott had started bugging me about my instructor and then saying they weren't all that great, saying she would've been a far better instructor. I tried to ignore it, but after a while I had enough of her essentially insulting Houki (even if Alcott didn't know who she was insulting) to the point that I declared a challenge against her, saying I'd duel her after the school day.

To which of course, led to me winning even if it was a hella lot more difficult. While she certainly didn't underestimate me, I had a better understanding of fighting, my weapons, and her style. In addition, Helios is actually just flat out better built hardware wise compared to her unit.

"But you said it yourself, didn't you? The most qualified person should be the representative and since you won and one of the main duties of a representative is fighting for the class, you should be the rep, shouldn't you?"

Even so, this is bullshit!

"I don't want it."

"It's a common IS Academy tradition though, that if anyone in a class defeats their class rep in a challenge, then they become the class representative."

"You could've tossed the match on purpose, you know."

"But I didn't! I… I wouldn't do something like that! That's rather insulting, Lione-san!"

"…Right, sorry. That one was a little too harsh." I mutter. "It still doesn't change things, though. I don't want it."

"It doesn't matter if you want it or not, Irivasel." Chifuyu interrupts. "You defeated Alcott in a fair fight and you challenged her, and whether or not it was for the title or not, you won. Like it or not, you're the class representative now by ways of showing you're the best in battle."

Uggggggggh!

"A-ah, but your instructor isn't in this class, right? Otherwise they would have challenged me instead of training you, correct? I-if that's the case, w-w-which it most certainly is, then I, Alcott Cecilia, will gladly help train your skills further as the ex-Representative!"

…Seriously?

" _Oh my, it seems ulterior motives were in play. What a rather roundabout way to get you alone."_

Damn straight, Helios. Also is it just me, or has the mood suddenly turned very foul in here, like everyone's suddenly against Alcott?

" _Hm, I can't gauge that."_

"…Whatever. I suppose I'd be more upset if you just ended up handing it to me out of pity or something. I guess that means I'm fighting, then?" I ask with a sigh. "Ugh, just tell me what my workload's going to be like with this duty and I'll figure something out. I always do."

"Of course, Lione-san."

"Drop the honorific." I snap back, getting quite a few gasps. "That goes for everyone. If you're going to make me your representative even when I don't want it, I don't need any formality. Just call me by my name and it'll be all right."

…When did Alcott start referring to me by name, again?

" _I cannot recall such an event in my memory banks, Pilot Irivasel."_

You can call me Lione, you know.

" _But Pilot Irivasel sounds better to me."_

Alright, if that's how you want to roll, go ahead.

"As for your offer, I already have an instructor." I say without identifying who it is. "As much as I appreciate the offer, I cannot go back on my request. It would be just plain rude. Whether or not they're in this class is irrelevant. I asked them, they took me up on it, that's that."

Alcott goes blank, as if the world had ended for her. The rumor mill, as usual, immediately began cranking about who it could be that's teaching me. Houki of course, gives me a slight glance to perhaps thank me that I didn't ID her.

Regardless, I'm forced to inherit the title of being the class representative. Damn you IS Academy traditions that no one told me about. I still at least got to defeat Alcott in a straight on one to one battle, though, so I guess there's that. It's made me a bit of a legend at the school, but after all, it's mainly Helios' abilities.

" _Pilot Irivasel, you should at least give yourself some credit."_

Hey, I'm pretty sure if I had gotten any other unit, I'd have gotten my ass kicked. Your flight solutions, computation abilities, all of that, it's what's helped me out so much. I doubt any other units have that sort of capability because I mean… surely some other pilots have thought of what I have.

" _I suppose. Thank you, Pilot Irivasel. Your words are very much appreciated."_

Hey, don't mention it.

Regardless, at least we have some practical lessons later today.

" _Oh, Pilot Irivasel. I took the liberty of creating a few flight solutions for various maneuvers that are fairly basic to both IS combat and other styles of aerial combat."_

Oh. Thanks, Helios. I'm sure we'll need them, and good for you thinking ahead of time. Mind if I get a quick list while I'm taking notes?

" _Of course. I have created solutions for—"_

* * *

So pretty much, Helios has almost every possible flight solution we might need and can adapt those based on enemy formations and capabilities later. Seriously, it's a good thing I got paired with you, Helios.

" _Ah, but your ability to understand mathematics is a very useful aspect as well, Pilot Irivasel."_

"Irivasel, Alcott, deploy your ISes." Chifuyu commands.

Uh, Helios, is there anything I have to do? I mean, the other times I kinda just asked for you to come on but that was for a fight, so what about now?

"Hurry up! A properly trained pilot doesn't need more than even a second to deploy their unit!"

" _Just call my name in your mind."_

Very well, Helios. Hm, I'd at least like a good incantation for this. I mean, the IS bears a lot of similarities to super robots, so why not? That, and it might provide some amusement. Hmm… well, Helios, you _are_ sort of a glove for me…

"You better concentrate."

Oh, it seems Chifuyu's getting annoyed at the fact I'm taking so long.

Alright, I think I have it.

Let us create tomorrow with these hands, Helios.

As I finish that line, I feel as if my body is suddenly caught in a bubble of jelly. Arcane symbols appear every which way in a sheer rainbow of colors for only the blink of an eye before I'm back in the full suit, with the helmet again this time. Huh, I just noticed it too, but the helmet's different. Instead of having that vertical line down, it's just a straight up small visor there. Neat.

" _Deployment time: Point seven three seconds. Good job, Pilot Irivasel."_ Helios' voice echoes out in the helmet, right into my ears.

What's with all the symbols?

" _I thought they were aesthetically pleasing."_

Alright, I guess that works. Let's see, can we do the usual grid pattern? Mark my position as zero-zero-zero.

" _Understood, Pilot Irivasel. Since we are beginning from the ground, however, please note that it would be more beneficial if the grid starts with your center of gravity as the origin so that way a z-coordinate of zero is us touching the ground flat, and not in it. Your coordinates will also reflect where your center of gravity is, as well"_

Got it. Good thinking of you, as well. It didn't cross my mind.

" _Thank you."_

The flight grid from before appears, giving me something to work with. I know that a lot of the kids said don't think, feel, but when humanity lacks the feeling of flight, I need to think.

Anyways, since we're flying with Alcott, keep track of her usual three vectors.

" _Marked."_

Okay, omni-directional flight paths, engage. Keep steady at zero-zero-point-one.

I move exactly that distance. Ah, this is really good that I can help guide or pilot like this. Hm, it also seems Alcott's unit has also been repaired, considering I cut apart those BITs just a few days ago.

"Escalate to two hundred meters."

Alcott immediately takes off. Helios, match her velocity vector for ascent, however I want at least one-point-five times as much acceleration to reach that final velocity if that's possible.

However, even as I finish that thought, Helios is already moving to do as such. Right, you move as I think, right?

" _Correct, Pilot Irivasel."_

Okay, we're approaching her velocity vector. Hold steady with acceleration zero. Now we've matched her altitude, let's shift to horizontal motion. Optimal movement, so let's hold with a horizontal orientation, parallel to the ground.

"You're really a natural with flying." Cecilia says over the communications as I look up ahead. Helios, please set me on the proper communication channel.

" _Will do."_

"I'm a logical thinker. Being taught the IS moves by thoughts, I have simply organized my environment to be one I can think clearly in." I reply evenly. "You're a lot more friendly, by the way."

"W-what of it?"

"Just making a note." I mutter, cutting off my end of communications.

" _Alright you two, come down. Try doing a sudden dive and then coming to a complete halt. Target altitude is ten centimeters above the ground."_

Helios, compute.

" _On it, Pilot Irivasel. This is an easy problem. Lack of any substantial winds and other external factors makes this a breeze. Just allow me to plug the numbers into our preset solution"_

Heh, I bet it is. And don't think I didn't catch that pun.

" _I see you are as observant as ever."_

"In that case, I'll be going first." Cecilia says, immediately dropping towards the ground. Hm, that's pretty impressive. Helios?

" _Pilot Irivasel, do you want the flashy version or the regular version?"_

Let's go with the version that doesn't piss off Chifuyu.

" _Regular it is. Implementing calculated solution into Grid View."_

I see the flight path changing as I keep going forward. _Follow the plan_ becomes my single thought _._

With that thought, Helios' flight changes and I feel us rotating after the sudden acceleration downward. Alright…! There we go!

Breathing a quick sigh of relief, I find that our z-coordinate is point-one. Just made it. Nice going, Helios. Your flight solution and computation abilities are very impressive. I envy you, actually. A lot of kids would too, especially if they could think as fast as you.

" _Thank you for your compliments, Pilot Irivasel, however these simple calculations are hardly the full extent of my abilities."_

I'll put money on that.

"You've really improved, Irivasel-kun!" a lot of the other girls note.

"It's Helios, credit him for that. If it wasn't for his flight solution I doubt I'd have been able to pull it off." I reply, raising my right hand where his gauntlet normally resides.

"…An interesting method." Chifuyu notes as Houki shoots me an odd look. I give her back a shrug that says I'll explain later. "Okay next, Irivasel, deploy your weapon. That should be easy for you to do, correct?"

"Which one?" I ask, going through the mental list. There's Unknown Variable, Azrad, The Four Swords Index, and Solarius, which while I've known of its existence and have used it before, still just baffles me that we have a goddamn chest laser.

" _Breast Fire!"_

Pffft. Okay, serious time though.

"Your main sword."

I nod. "Understood."

—My mind calls out for it. It was the match changer. The reason things could turn around. It can adapt. It can be whatever it needs to be for the solution. And yet, no one knows its true value. Only its shape, its container. It bears the form of one of the most iconic symbols of all humankind, no rather two. For both the sword and the cross have meaning in the hearts of men. Though in the end, just what is it? Only given a situation can you find its value—

My right hand becomes engulfed in light. It begins with a simple handle, however soon the rest of the blade seemingly constructs itself out of thin air.

That's right… Unknown Variable. The sword that changed everything in the end.

"Too slow." Chifuyu chides, shaking her head. "Practice until you can summon it within half a second."

Helios, you heard her. We'll have to practice later. Hm, I almost feel like Shirou Emiya in a way. Actually, that summoning reminded me of Ea.

Then again, I guess the lack of battle is making me draw it out slower. During our fight with Alcott, swapping in and out of using Unknown Variable is a lot faster.

"Alcott, deploy your weapons."

"Yes!"

Alcott of course, kicks my ass in terms of weapon summoning time. Except Chifuyu still whacks her on the head with a clipboard. "Like Irivasel—who uses a melee weapon, nonetheless—chided you during your match, watch where you're pointing that weapon. Change your pose."

"Bu-but, my image must be—"

"Change it."

"…Yes."

I don't know whether that's a Charisma check or an Intimidate check.

" _Most likely Intimidate, Pilot Irivasel."_

Yeah on second thought, probably.

"Cecilia, deploy your close-range weapon."

"…What? Oh, of course."

Alcott seemed to be very annoyed at having to do this. Her rifle vanished instantly, as the Infinite Stratos is able to do with its armaments, and a new glow came up, but never finished shaping.

"I'm waiting, Alcott."

"Ahhh, dammit! Interceptor!"

Oh right, that's the other method of summoning. It's technically the 'beginning' method, by focusing not just thoughts, but verbal actions, it amplifies it or something. Though is it really so bad to call out your weapons like that? I guess in combat, it is.

"Too long. Are you going to let your enemy wait for you in a real fight?"

"In… in a real battle, I wouldn't allow the enemy to enter my range! There wouldn't be a problem at all!"

"Oh?" Chifuyu asks with that 'You done goofed' smile. "But against Irivasel, who was flying for his first time, in a default setting unit, you seemed to easily let him into range. Multiple times, might I add. And if your battle two days ago is anything to go by…"

"Th… that's because…"

Ah, there's the usual pissed off glare from her.

Oh? A private frequency message?

"It's all your fault!" It says.

Well, yeah I guess it is. Timaeus and Critias are really overpowered when combined with the sword, now that I think about it. But then again it's because we were fighting a long ranged enemy. If I were to go up against a broadsword or something, we might have a problem.

" _Indeed. We'd have to think of a different strategy."_

Mind running some simulations, Helios?

" _Of course, Pilot Irivasel. Stand up to the victory!"_

* * *

" _Ohayoooo!"_

"Melanie, you're not even in Japan."

" _I just wanted to try saying it."_ She pouts over the video feed.

You know, I have a really bad feeling about this. Yuki's in the middle, with everyone surrounding her as if to make sure she doesn't get away or something. Eh, it's probably just some teasing.

"Anyway, I think you guys can meet my roommate. Houki, get over here."

" _W-wait what?! You're—!"_

She bows in front of the camera. "I am Shinonono Houki, an old friend of Irivasel."

" _K-kuh… a childhood friend…!"_

I roll my eyes. "Melanie, I don't know what you're complaining about. Besides, she's after Ichi—"

"SH-SHUT UP, YOU! DON'T GO REVEALING IMPORTANT THINGS LIKE THAT ALL OF A SUDDEN!"

I reach for my new personal training blade, blocking Houki's shinai coming for my head. "Anyways yeah, this is her. Also, you finally admit it?"

Houki realizes her choice of words probably could have been better, flushing even moreso.

" _Shinonono… that's…"_

"I am **not** my sister." Houki hisses, interrupting Roy, who nods with a small grin.

" _Alright, that's good. Anyways, I'm Roy."_

"Well met. Oh, I'd also like to compliment whoever trained Lione with a sword. It seems while his kendo faded over the years he's still kept his skill for combat."

" _That's me."_ Ken says, looking into the camera. _"Thanks for getting my sword back. Can't believe you got the Irivasel blade so quickly. Also, Ken here."_

"I know, right?"

"Hm… so if that is Roy, Ken, and Melanie, that last girl in the middle must be…" Houki looks at me, raising an eyebrow. "Is that _the_ 'Yuki'?"

"Yeah, that's Yuki. Hey, Yuki."

" _H-hi!"_

" _Anyways Lione, while you're both still there, I thought we'd share a little interesting video clip we found."_

I don't like the sound of that.

"…Houki, do IS matches get filmed?"

"You honestly don't watch the news or read the newspaper, do you?"

"I don't look at tabloids, I just—"

" _Because somewhere, I know she's watching! I know she's waiting! I know she's praying! I know that she's keeping her faith in me! And I won't let that faith be in vain! YUKI! BELIEVE IN MEEEE!"_

Oh God, they did film and stream it, and everyone back home saw it.

…Helios, am I blushing?

" _Facial temperature increasing, Pilot Irivasel."_

Uwah…

"S-so what, I said it!" I immediately yell out, not really thinking at this point. "W-what the hell else was I supposed to say in a _shonen_ moment like that?!"

" _Like for one, 'No, I'll finish_ _ **you!**_ _', considering that girl said she was going to finish you off."_

" _Oh, or you could've said something like, 'It's not over until I say it is!'. That seems to be more fitting of you, Lione."_

" _Yeah, or you could've just flat out said, 'Yuuuuki, I love yooooou~ Let your love empower me~'"_ Melanie chimes in.

I immediately sink my head down, not needing Helios to know if I'm blushing crazily. I only gather enough courage to roll my eyes up to look at the screen, finding Yuki mimicking the same actions as me.

"S-shut up, Melanie. I wouldn't have said something like that." I mutter, still looking down. "It was just what was going through my head."

" _Hmhmhm, did you know that she responded to your earlier call?"_

" _S-s-siiiiis!"_

I pick my head up slightly. "What?"

" _Oh, it's just that at the beginning of your match, you yelled you 'Yuki! Believe in me!', and I also heard from her in her room 'Lione, I believe in you!'"_

Houki gives me this look that asks if this could get any cheesier.

"R-right. Well in the end, I lost. Sorry, Yuki. I let your faith in me down."

" _A-ah, no! You, you were really amazing and, and um… I-I don't mind if you call on me like that again."_

Helios, mental note. Gut Houki later with her own shinai. That all-too-satisfied smile that looks like she's trying not to laugh so hard is pissing me off.

" _Pilot Irivasel, that is murder and I cannot comply with such an action."_

Just a hyperbole, Helios. Still though, I _will_ get payback.

"R-right, of course. I'll call out if I need you."

" _D'aaaaaaaaaaw~"_

"Melanie, shut uuuup!"

" _Anyways, it's time for school. We gotta head out now."_

"Ah, I see. Anyways, it was nice talking, even if it was only for a few minutes."

" _Mhm. B-bye, Lione."_ Yuki says, waving as she ends the video call.

"…You can laugh now."

Houki begins laughing mercilessly, while I keep on a completely calm face that would put Sousuke Sagara to shame. "You really need to spit it out, you know? I thought someone with your amount of confidence would've already done so."

"W-well, it's… it's just that I had to go, you know?" I ask, sighing as I get up and beginning playing a few chords on my guitar. "…Every year, the five of us go on a trip somewhere. This year's summer was going to be the first time we'd just be heading out by ourselves. We were going to go to this small little private beach, a place that one of Yuki's parents knew the guy in charge there. I had this… this very nice plan. Alone with her, at the edge of this small pier, against a sunset or even better, with some rain. It's cliché, but…"

"Rain?"

"Oh… ah… It was something important."

"…I won't push if you don't want to talk about it."

"Thanks. But I mean, I can't tell her now, though. I don't… I don't want to say something so important over a damn phone call, Houki. I want it to be personal, face to face…"

"I understand."

"Heh, you always did."

"Anyways, you look a little hungry. I think the cafeteria's open still at this time for snacks. You did get Alcott-san to acknowledge you as a fellow human, so you might as well celebrate that victory."

"Haha, yeah. Stand up to the victory!"

* * *

I really wish I could stand up and run for my room, which in this case, is victory.

Also Houki, you DAMN TRAITOR! You _lied_ about there being snacks here late at night. You sold me out!

Houki shifts uncomfortably as I launch her a death glare, aided by my black trench coat and crossed arms, because I don't have to wear my uniform all the time. Oh, she _knows_ she's got something to answer for later.

Besides, why are we celebrating the fact that I'm _assigned_ being Class Rep? Everyone here is just glad it wasn't them, was it? Dammit.

"Congratulations!"

This isn't the ending of Evangelion.

I force a smile as the confetti poppers go off around me, coating me in rainbows. Ugh, I feel like rainbows are being engraved into my soul or something with all this happiness around me. Okay Lione, keep it together. You're a professional, act like it.

On another note, there's more than thirty people here. That means there's more than just my class here.

"Irivasel-kun!"

I turn around to the person to call my name.

"Over here, over here. I'm from the Newspaper Club. I'm here to do a scoop on you, the most hotly discussed freshman, Irivasel Lione!"

"Oooooooooh!" goes the crowd.

Okay, this is worse than a goddamn soundboard.

" _PEWPEWPEWPEEEEEEEW!"_

Okay, who has the MLG soundboard?

" _I apologize, Pilot Irivasel. It seemed very fitting."_

Ah, alright. I guess if you thought it was funny.

"I'm Mayuzumi Kaouruko, nice to meet you. I'm the vice president of the Newspaper Club. Here's my card."

"Thank you," I say, opening up my wallet and sticking it in there. "Sorry I don't have a card to give to you in return."

"No problem, no problem! Anyways, first question, Irivasel-kun!"

"It's just Lione. Using my last name outside of professional matters is too stiffening. The honorific is your call, as long as you're not insulting me I hardly mind."

"Oh, oh. Okay then, Lione-kun. Please state your thoughts on becoming the class representative."

As much as I want to deny this, I still don't want to just stomp on everyone's hopes that are riding on me now. Looks like I'll have to play along slightly, huh? How irritating.

"I'll do what I can. Like I said before, I don't believe I'm qualified at all for this, but if everyone wants me to do it, then I don't really have much of a choice."

"Hmm… would you say that everyone is believing in you?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far." I say with a shrug. "All I know is that apparently they think I'm the best one in this case. Whether that's just popular feeling or actual belief, I don't know. While I might've won against Alcott in a challenge, that's only one aspect of being a rep. I still think I'm underqualified."

"Oooh good. This next question comes directly from the President of the Newspaper Club. Just who is this Yuki girl, and please don't give that too short explanation you did in your introduction in class."

They know about that?

" _It's understandable, Pilot Irivasel."_

Still…

"…So you want to know about Yuki?" I ask, sitting down on one of the empty chairs, looking up at the ceiling. I see that Kaouruko is signaling for her camerawoman to take a few pictures, but I don't mind.

"…I guess you could say that she's a big part of the reason that I'm doing all of this for. I don't know what you were all told about my circumstances coming here, but I came here partially to fulfill a deal that would protect my family. She's also the lead female vocalist for our small band back home, an excellent cook, and my usual study partner. And, as you all heard during my match against Alcott, she's one of the people I ask to believe in me in times of trouble. I mean, that's what really good friends do, right?"

"Is that why Lione-kun asked her to believe in him during the fight with Cecilia-san?"

"Yes, it is."

I can sense some unease in the air. From what I just said about Yuki, it would seem to everyone that I'm really in love with her, but then said at the end we're really good friends. I mean… I can't say that we're lovers, right? If it's… it's just from me, then it's not really being lovers. I doubt Yuki would see me that way, when for the longest time we've just been the reason for existence, for continued living. I mean… if you fell in love with the reason you exist, it would just hurt more when it's taken away…

But still… I think a few of the girls here are debating a few things. I won't lie or beat around the bush about it, but I know that they were interested in me, a few of them romantically so. Hearing that sort of thing would really put a few doubts in your mind.

"Oh, we also need to take a picture of the ex-representative. Hm, we're running out of time, so let's just assume that you like Lione-kun."

"Please don't." I interrupt. "I don't mean to tell you how to do your job, but aren't you supposed to report the truth as a journalist? Shouldn't you talk to her about that sort of thing first?"

"Y-you…!" Alcott yells, with either a blushing red face or an angry red face. Don't look at me like that, I just saved us both a lot of trouble.

"Anyway, a photo? I guess that works." I mutter, standing up. "Do you just want us shaking hands or something?"

"Ooooh, that sounds good."

I stick my hand out and grip Cecilia's as she offers it, giving my usual professional-level handshake. A handshake does say a lot about a person, after all.

I force my eyes to stay open as the flash goes off, keeping my gaze locked with Alcott. As soon as the photo is taken, I release her grip and put my hands back into my pockets. "The shot turn out all right?"

"Mhmmm! Oh, but I do have one last question for you, Lione-kun."

"Shoot."

"Does Lione-kun love Yuki?"

All the background noise drops dead with those four words. It seems everyone wants to know…?

After a brief second of consideration, I begin my response. "I have a question in return. Do you love your family?"

"Well, of course, of course."

"I called the people I knew back home and played with me my family." I narrate out loud, going over to a vending machine and inputting the proper change. "I love my family. Ergo, it should stand that I indeed, love Yuki."

How pathetic, I can't even admit it directly…

" _Quite lengthy, but if you do not wish to admit it just yet to everyone, good choice of words, Pilot Irivasel. Being fearful of admitting things flat out is understandable. No one should judge you for it."_ Helios says into my earpiece. Thanks.

"Hmmm, that's a pretty tricky answer." She replies as the drink I want comes out.

"It's the truth, though, with full context." I say, opening the canned coffee. After taking a pretty good swig, I wipe my mouth before continuing. "Is that your final question?"

"Mhm. Thanks, Lione-kun."

"Whatever." I say, going out to the balcony area. Hm, it's already dark out here…?

"You're not exactly approachable right now." Houki says, coming up next to me after about ten minutes of me just sitting out here. "You look a bit like Kiritsugu, with your coat blowing in the night, save for the purple scarf around your neck. It's nearly _summer_ , you know?"

"First off, I didn't know you watched Fate/Zero. Second, I don't mean to. It's just that everyone's a little… shaky, perhaps."

"You didn't tell them the truth."

"…No, no I didn't." I mumble, vaulting up onto the wooden railing and sitting down on it. "I dunno, it just seems wrong to tell everyone _but_ her."

"So you really were sentimental at heart."

"Ha, what? I wasn't when we were kids?"

"You were hardly even emotional when we were kids, if I remember." She says, lightly knocking me on the arm with her empty can, which I catch before it hits the ground, handing it back to her. "Ichika of all people, the dense blockhead he is, had to read your actions and translate them."

"…Oh yeah, that is true." I say, giving the past some consideration. "Ironic, that he could read me but not you—Hey, hey. Watch where you're smacking that can. Also, you owe me. You damn sold me out."

"I couldn't help it! They just started asking and pleading me to get you here." She grumbles. "They all wanted to celebrate with you. I didn't have it in me to deny them all. Just like you with your position now. I thought you were going to fight it more than you did."

"Considering that Orimura-sensei was saying I wasn't getting out of it, it seemed fairly concrete and a waste of my time resisting. As punishment for selling me out though, I'm reserving the right to conscript you for assistance with rep duties."

"You can't do that."

"I can now."

"…It was a mistake to give you power."

"Hehe." I chuckle, looking back up at the starry sky as the wind blows again. "But I will need some help. After all, I'm trying to catch up, have private lessons, and have rep duties now, right?"

"I suppose you do have a lot forced on your plate."

"Glad to know you understand." I say, crushing the can with my head. "Well, it's good to know things will be slightly stablizin—"

* * *

"Irivasel-kun, did you hear about the new transfer student?"

Goddammit.

I say that only because it means… potential trouble.

Of course, it's nothing for me to be surprised at. It obviously leaked out because as the Representative, we were told about these sort of things. They weren't exactly sure which class they would put her in, so we were all told just to prepare.

And of course, knowing who it was, I prepared something that was theirs.

After sending a text to Yuki saying that I have to take care of something for class rep duties, so I won't be able to text her until my break or after school, I look up at the kids talking and fake a conversation so they won't suspect I knew. "Pretty odd timing for a transfer."

I gather from Alcott bragging and the others that they know she's apparently a representative pilot. Damn, I hope she's not like Alcott. I mean, I know who she is, but I don't know if things have changed.

"…Is said transfer their new representative for the class?" I ask.

" _Hm. A good tactical question, Pilot Irivasel."_

"I heard so!" Three girls chime.

"W-we'll have to have a lot more practical lessons, Lione-san!"

"Yes, Irivasel-kun!"

Now, while this sounds like they support me, it's more of the fact the first place winner in the class tournament gets half a year's worth of free dessert coupons.

Which I'm totally fine with if we somehow win, because _dear God_ that apple pie yesterday was delicious. Still doesn't beat Yuki's, though. Hm… I wonder if I can get her to send one… I'd really like to have a slice of it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see what I can do."

"Doing what you can isn't enough! You _need_ to win!"

"Yes! You're a guy, right?! Shouldn't you have some self-confidence?"

"I have confidence, not arrogance. She most likely outskills me, anyway." I say, stretching my arms. "And any—"

"I see you've been updated."

…That voice. That's entirely unlike how she used to be.

"The new class representative of Class 2 does indeed have a personal IS. You won't win—"

She doesn't finish as I start laughing hysterically, almost slamming my head into the table with how much I'm shaking at the twintailed girl.

"Rin," actual name Huang Lingyin, "you're trying too hard! Oh God, my sides…!"

" _Pilot Irivasel, she does not appear to be amused."_

Of course, I see actual anger flash on her face. Oh… right, I almost forgot I need to—

I flinch pretty hard from the force of the slap she leaves on my cheek.

"That's for leaving me behind without so much as a word, you bastard…!" Rin hisses, clenching her fists as a tear rolls down her face. "You didn't say anything… not even so much as a letter…!"

Taking in a breath, I calm myself and remember everything between us. Looks like she didn't forget, either.

I stand up from my desk and put my hands on her shoulders. "Things got complicated. During break, I'll explain things, okay? I promise."

"…You better keep that promise. Or I'll slap you so hard that the only thing you'll ever remember is that slap. Just like how you broke your last promise." She says in a low whisper before pushing me away and leaving the room.

"Irivasel-kun, who was that?"

"Someone who I hurt." I mutter, shaking my head. "And someone who I will always keep a promise to."

Between the beginning of class and the break, Alcott for some reason, got really distracted and ended up getting a book thrown at her.

I immediately get up once the break begins, grab what I am to give her, and head to the entrance of Class 2. Rin is already there, tapping her foot impatiently. She gives me an expecting look, and I gesture her to follow me.

We go up to the roof and wait a minute in silence. After that minute passes, I kick the door, causing a few shrieks and footsteps to echo out.

"Just checking for eavesdroppers."

"Hmph." Rin says, crossing her arms.

"…So, where do I start, I suppose? From when I suddenly left? The most I really can tell you is that in the middle of the night, dad told me we were leaving. All we could bring was everything I could fit into a backpack. I guess… it's because we were still afraid of my mother."

"Not so much now."

"She can't do anything to me now." I say, curling my fists. "…Do you think I didn't hate it, though, at first? It was part of the reason I almost threw everything away, too! I mean, dad wouldn't even let me send a letter because it might be traced, and the one time I tried sneaking one in, he found me!"

I throw the book with envelopes at her. She catches it easily.

"Read it." I command.

She takes off the rubber band, and sees the faded, old paper, and the aged ink and lead that stains the pages. With every passing second, tears well up in her eyes.

"You…"

I look away, staring up at the sky. "I told you. I never forgot. When I was a kid, I didn't know if I'd see you again. I couldn't send letters, so I wrote it down and hoped someday you'd get it. I mean, I did at first, you'll see I stop writing after a certain day. I actually did forget about that book too, I only found it when I was searching through all my stuff for anything I might need to bring to IS Academy."

Rin opens her mouth, but freezes, both in speaking and reading. After about thirty seconds, she speaks again. "…At first."

"…Ahaha… um, funny story…"

Her lips curl into a smile as she puts her hands behind her back and walks towards me. "…That's when you met that Yuki girl, isn't it?"

"Hm." I say back with a grin. "Yes. Does that… explain everything you want to know? Oh, sorry, I left something out."

I take a deep breath and prepare my two words.

"I'm sorry for breaking our promise."

Rin blinks twice, then nods. "…I accept your apology, Lione. And yes, that does explain it. That's all… I wanted to know, is why someone who made such a promise to me left without a single word. You… you promised you'd eat my sweet and sour pork every day if I kept improving."

"Yeah…" I say with a smile. "That way, Dan wouldn't die from food poisoning and that meant not having to take the fall for you because you were way too embarrassed to just admit you messed up."

"S-shut up!"

"I mean, I remember that part vividly. I actually hated sweet and sour pork for a while because I had to eat it all the time. By the way, Dan's actually still down there. I visited him once when I had a free weekend that I was able to also meet up with Ichika."

"R-really?"

"God, you girls are so obvious with your feelings sometimes, as _long as it's not around the actual guy._ I swear, you can probably admit you like him to his own damn sister, but not to his fa—"

"A-AAAH SHUT UP, YOU!"

I facepalm, shaking my head. "Sheesh. Do you _still_ like him? I mean, it's been a while since you've met up."

"I kept in touch, unlike a certain person." She replies, hitting me in the shoulder with the book I handed her. "Do you mind if I keep this?"

"Go ahead. Anyways, we should get to class." I add, stretching my arms. "And by the way… it's nice to see you again, old friend. Mind stopping by my room later? There's a few people I want you to meet. Plus we could meet up during lunch, we've got quite a lot to catch up on now, don't we?"

Lunchtime doesn't even take that long to get to, and soon I'm sitting at a corner table with Rin, Houki, and Alcott, the last of them having invited herself over.

"I still can't believe you ended up as Class 1's representative."

"You try telling me about it."

"And I heard you have a mysterious instructor."

"Who still kicks my ass."

And damn you Houki, I see you grinning. You just like making me a punching bag when banning using flight or the Chain Severing Systems. Helios, note to self. We're cheating her next time and using flight.

"… _I'm not sure how I feel about that, Pilot Irivasel, but if you so wish."_

Rin's mouth curls up in a feral smile. "By the way, I saw your fight. You're still pretty sloppy, but decent. Do you want some help?"

"That would be insulting to my instructor, who I personally requested teach me."

"Wow, you still haven't changed with that honor bit of you." Rin replies with a bit of laughter. "Of course, I'd already know that judging from what you've done."

"Ah, ah, Lione-san, what did you mean earlier when you said that you would always keep your promises to her?"

Dammit, Alcott. Stop saying things like that out loud.

"Aaaah, about that. Lione promise to come and ea—"

I karate chop Rin's head before she can start trolling me. Don't even start with that shit again. I still remember those years back when to deflect everyone thinking you liked Dan you'd throw yourself with me.

Rin pouts after taking the hit, but I look back at Cecilia. "I broke one promise to her and have regretted it since. From there, I have decided if I ever am to make her a promise, I will especially go out of my way to keep it to her."

"And what about a promise to _Believe in me, Yuuuuukiiii?_ Would she take precedence over me?"

…I'll gut you, Rin.

" _Pilot Irivasel, you should see a professional about why your first mental threat is always to gut a person. It seems very disturbing…"_

Ah, it'll be okay, Helios. Don't worry. Besides, it's not like you'll let me do it, right?

" _But of course."_

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"That means yes."

Dammit Houki, stop going for the snipe. You all are against me.

"Oh, you're another one of Lione's old friends if you're talking like that." Rin observes, looking over Houki.

"Yes. I was the one who knew him before you." Houki says in a very matter-of-fact manner.

Suddenly, I feel very uncomfortable at this table.

"…Shall we exchange stories later?"

"Oh screw you guys." I growl, pounding the table with my right fist. "I'm right here, you know. Besides, I know some pretty embarrassing stories about you two as well."

My first glare goes to Houki. "Do I need to remind _you_ about the first time you tried to wash my hakama…"

This time, at Rin. "Or the first time we all tried your swee—"

"S-STOOOOP!" the two of them well, covering their ears as if they were having a war flashback.

"Then, if I hear either of you two even mention a story the other shouldn't know, then I think we all know what's bound to happen."

"G-guuuh…" Rin mutters, defeated. "I forgot that Lione was very good at outmaneuvering others…"

Houki looks just as annoyed, giving me a look that says "you're no fun". Yeah, well screw you too. I'm not letting two of my old friends exchange embarrassing stores about me.

"So Rin, if you're the representative, it means that I'm going to be facing you in combat. Mind giving me an overview?"

"You're not even trying."

"I'm not exactly good at being sneaky."

"I'll bet." She snipes, smirking. "If you want to know, I'm just going to flat out pulverize you if we end up fighting. I won't tell you anything more. I want those dessert coupons too, you know? And this time, I'm prepared."

"Unfortunately."

Yeah… this time, Rin isn't going to be underestimating me. People have already talked about the battle and probably know of my capabilities. Pulverizing, huh… Let's see, considering Rin's personality, she's not going to be coming at me with sniper rifles or anything… she was always a pretty up close and personal one. She's more likely to use swords.

Rin finishes her soup and stands up. "Anyways, I should really go and talk with my classmates. Leave some time open so we can talk and catch up, Lione."

"Will do."

…That's probably the last time I going to be able to relax around here. I better get ready to do some training, later today.

* * *

"Oorya!"

I leap into the air, dodging two shots from Cecilia while also blocking Houki's attack with Unknown Variable. We're trying not to utilize the flight packs since Houki doesn't have access to them, or so she says.

Helios, what's our dodge margin?

" _Better than last time, Pilot Irivasel! We're getting more distance so the attacks miss by a larger margin!"_

Got it!

Going into a roll as I hit the ground, I immediately call upon Index, all four swords flying out and trying to find their mark at Houki. While it's not so much for her to block or dodge them, they're only a distraction—!

" _Chain Severing Systems Timaeus and Critias, Active!"_

I'm bathed in a green light as I get catapulted forward, crossing the distance to Cecilia as fast as I can. With my momentum, I hit the ground light and push off, shifting it partially upward.

Normally one would target a weapon in order to disarm your opponent, but apparently that doesn't work against IS units since there's something built in so that way equipment doesn't get stolen and shit. Then again, I suppose with a sword you don't really bother hitting their weapon, just your target!

So instead, I slide in a little more than usual while in a crouch, so when my momentum goes upwards she can't block—!

The attack connects. I would've bisected Cecilia if not for the fact she has the IS shields up. Of course, Houki doesn't let up while I'm in the air.

Helios alerts me to the fact Houki's moving in through the air, having leapt up. Index!

The swords immediately form a wall and then suddenly point outward. For Houki, who has no flight capability, being caught in the air is an absolute disadvantage.

…If she also wasn't resourceful.

She throws her sword as hard as she can to the side. Because of equal and opposite reactions, she moves just out of the way. When I send my swords at her, she simply dodges and punches them back as best she can while activating her weapon retrieval.

Well Houki, let it be known I'm a pragmatist in battle. There's been a technique I wanted to try, as well.

Helios, prepare for Classic Serpentine Maneuver, Overclock, Tornado Variant!

" _Understood, Pilot Irivasel! Preparing flight solution! Chain Severing Systems, Timaues and Critias,_ _ **ACTIVE!"**_

My helmet slams down around me. Seeing that we're going to be going really, really fast, it'll help to have some pretty good protection.

Houki already has her sword back… so let's make sure she can't tell where I am!

Shoot forward. But the green trailing from my legs doesn't disappear like it usually does.

Shoot partially left. Now I'm almost right by her side.

Shoot hard right just after passing Houki. I spin as I go through the air, cutting Houki in the back.

Spin. Crouch.

Shoot forward, hanging low. Houki's kneecap area gets sliced through.

Shoot forward, once again. Now I've made some distance between us, where I immediately take a defensive stance.

"Wh… what was that?!" Houki half shrieks as I almost laugh. "…That green light thing of yours is _really_ ridiculous, you know that? I'm pretty sure that surpasses almost every single thruster pack unit ever created so far!"

"Heh. Well, fortunately I'm good with numbers now, huh?"

" _Energy sig behind us!"_

Helios, Sever Chains!

" _Chain Severing Systems, Timaues and Critias, Active!"_

I shoot backwards at Cecilia who was lining up a shot, suddenly drawing out Unknown Variable and smashing into her weapon. Even if the energy shields make it so it absorbs a lot of the impact so that way she won't get damaged, the entire impact isn't dissipated!

Houki shrieks as she dodges the unexpected shot as Cecilia's aim was diverted. Recovering, she immediately tries to close the distance between us, but before she can react, I active Timaeus and Critias again, shoulder checking her.

I immediately chain that to a right foot kick, planting my left foot on the ground. In order to keep Cecilia occupied, I launch Index at her.

After a few more slashes, Houki locks our swords before stopping, however she doesn't leap back but rather casually step back.

"Hmph. Alright, I think that's enough for today. " Houki grumbles, starting to walk back over to where the practice suits get stored. "If you're able to pull something off like that against Lingyin-san, you should be able to stand a chance. She won't underestimate you."

"I know." I mutter, stretching my arms as the helmet disappears. "That's why I've got to get creative with what I have. It's a shame that you don't have any heavy hitters on that Uchigane. It would've been nice to try out multiple weapon types."

"H-hey, aren't you leaving me out of the discussion?!"

I turn to look at Cecilia, who's flying over to us. "Oh, right. Well, if she ends up being a sniper type, I guess I've already gotten a due amount of practice in that area."

Anyways Helios, that was great. Excellent work, I don't think I could've thought of the exact vectors myself. Again, you've got amazing calculation abilities. Honestly, you deserve to be more than an IS. You should be a calculator that could help so many people rather than a war machine.

" _Ah… but, this is what I was created for, Pilot Irivasel."_

…Well, heh, we should just hook you up to my laptop and we'll do some bitching calculations later. Heh.

" _Indeed. Shall I attempt to gather what data I can on Rin's unit? Since she is the representative of her class, we may very well cross paths with her."_

Just don't do anything that gets us into trouble. We're a student with only a certain amount of access on the network. Don't overstep our bounds.

" _Understood. I'm sure someone's posted something. I'll also be sure to check social media."_

Huh. Didn't think of that. Alright, as long as we're not getting into trouble, we're okay.

"Still, I can't believe we've been out here for _**six hours**_. You do realize even the top third years don't even go past three most of the time."

I clench my right fist, looking down at it. "I cannot stop now. I have to seize every moment I can get. Slacking off isn't an option. I… I have to become the best that I can be. For everyone keeping their faith in me. Especially Yuki. If she still believes in me, then I can't let that faith just sit there. I have to act on it. I have to, no I _want_ to be someone that she can rely on."

"Just watch yourself, Lione." Houki warns. "Look, we woke up this morning, ran several laps around the school, had kendo for an hour and a half, then this for six hours since we finish early on Saturdays, and you still have to study later. Don't burn out. Yuki-chan would be horrified to find you broke yourself for her."

My next step falters as the words come into my ear.

"Lione?"

"…I…" I give a wry smile. "…Man, I'm _dumb._ "

"Oh come on, don't say that." Houki chuckles. "It's just that you really throw your entire self into whatever you do. Don't look so upset. You wouldn't want a thought of her to be the reason you frown, right?"

"…Alright." I wink, flashing a bright beaming grin as well. "By the way, when did you start calling her Yuki-chan?"

"Ehhh…"

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

She watched, feeling slightly elated at his battle. He was growing, ever so slightly. Learning, fighting, becoming stronger.

Even if she was no longer one of his, or at least he didn't consider her one, she couldn't help but feel pride at watching him. His skill with a sword. His strategy in battle. His prowess in combat.

Despite the fact he would never acknowledge her as a mother other than a simply biological one, she was proud to call him her son.

As one who walked the path of the sword, one who walks the path of the sword, and one who will walk the path of the sword, to see her child following in those footsteps made her heart race.

Because as one who walked the path of the sword, one who walks the path of the sword, and one who will walk the path of the sword, she will become one who will inevitably die by the sword.

To know that there will be someone who can continue the fight in the event those who were supposed fix their own mistakes failed… it helped put her heart as ease.

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

" _Y-you're going to fight again?!"_ Yuki half shrieks as I break the news to her, making sure Rin and Houki are looking away for a second as I move two video files from my computer to my phone.

"This… is Yuki?" Rin asks, looking at the screen where Yuki, wearing a pair of glasses, is somewhat trying to ball up.

"Why does everyone always ask that?"

"For someone you called to, I thought it would be someone who's an unshaking pillar."

"Oh, you just have no idea."

"Split personalities?"

"No! What made you think of that?!"

"…Sorry."

"Anyways, yeah. I'm going to be fighting again."

"A-a-ah… L-lione…?"

I look at the screen, finding Yuki blushing madly as she looks away at the mouse at her keyboard. She seems to be twitching, trying to find the words to say. "Um, what's going on, Yuki?"

"C-could you… w-when you fight… c-could you call on me again?"

There are two reactions that happen at the same time:

One, is the fact my face is probably just as red as Yuki's. S-saying that to my face… I-I… w-what do I even say to that?!

Two, is an overwhelming urge to take Houki's shinai right now and gut both Houki and Rin.

" _Pilot Irivasel, that is unacceptable by human standards…"_

Th-the look on their faces… it's really pissing me off… a-and I can't freaking just look at them in the eye right now because my face is so red.

"I… I will." I stammer out. "I definitely will."

Houki is trying to at least _look_ dignified, biting her lips to stop herself from laughing. However, Rin is on the ground, rolling around as she's covering her mouth. I'll… definitely… get my revenge…!

Yuki beams at this, her smile showing teeth. A-aww… Ahaha, I guess seeing her smile like that is… is really _worth it._ Hahaha, I… hahaha, I really do love her, huh…?

" _T-then, I-I'll be waiting for you to call on me!"_

Rin is literally biting the carpet in order not to break out into laughter.

"Gyah!" she grunts as I turn the seat slightly and stomp her in the ribs.

" _I-is everything okay, Lione?!"_

"Yeah. Just saw an ant that needed to be stomped on." I casually say, kicking Rin who struggles to get away.

Oh, don't think you're going to get away, Houki.

I turn the chair slightly and kick her in the knees.

"But yeah, everything's okay. It's going to be a rough battle, though. Or at least, rough battles."

" _Mhm… we're all rooting for you."_

"Heh, yeah. And now that I know all of Helios' armaments, now we can really take an aggressive stance." I smile, cracking my knuckles. "…And now, I've got to go take a shower, actually…"

* * *

" _L-lione…"_

"Huh? What is it, Yuki?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

" _I-I didn't know you were like that when you were young…"_

 _SHIIIIIING!_

"W-waaaaah! Lione, that's a little hasty!" Rin shouts as I draw my practice blade out of my sheath, but it's loud enough to sound like a sword being drawn. "We said nothing, we said nothing!"

"…Yuki?"

" _S-sorry Lione… t-they said it would be funny…"_

"…you two are going to _paaaaaay_ later."

" _A-anyways, I have to go Lione. Class is about to start."_

"Alright. Seeya, Yuki. Have fun in class."

" _I will, Lione. Thank you~"_

With that, she flashes one last blushing smile as she tilts her head, right before disconnecting.

"Oh my God, what stories do you have that you'd draw your sword so fast?" Houki says, finally unleashing her laughter. Rin also collapses to the ground once again, completely ignorant of her pain. "But then again I'm sure it's just that you don't want her to know about your younger days. It might ruin the perfect image she has of y-you!"

"Hahahaha! Oh, Lione, I know you were a little soft since especially with your friends from before, but oh, oh this is just too good! Haaaaaaa!"

…It's time to gut someone with a shinai.

"E-eh?!" Houki asks as Helios deploys himself.

Wait, Helios, I didn't call for this!

" _Pilot Irivasel, you have thought about gutting your friends with a shinai multiple times within a short span of time. I have summoned myself and locked the suit's mobility capabilities so you cannot move."_ Helios announces out loud. _"Shinonono and Lingyin, you two should take the time to get away."_

…You can do that?

"Um… Helios, right?" Houki asks, getting a positive response. "I'm sure it's Lione just venting. It's okay. I don't think he actually wants to do that, right Lione?"

"Houki, do I actually seem capable of murder?"

"You're scarily competent at combat."

"Not helping."

"But you lack the actual mentality to kill a person." Houki continues. "Helios, it's okay. You can release him."

The white light vanishes, leaving me back without the armor. Hey Helios, you can do that?

" _I have more freedom than most IS Units."_ He explains into my headset. _"Of course, you can countermeasure this as well. There are several human overrides that allow you to lock me down in the event you believe I am going too far."_

I see. Well, we'll talk about this another time.

"Anyways, I suppose things are going to get interesting from now on. It's getting late. See you around, Rin!"

"Oh hey, I saw your guitar there. I heard you play in a band, so are you going to give a performance some time?" she asks as the door.

"Hm, I don't know." I say, going over to it and strumming the intro to My Soul, Your Beats. "Besides, I'm just the vocalist. I don't always play the guitar."

"It'd be nice to hear you play again." She notes before leaving, waving me off.

"Wait, was that My Soul, Your Beats?"

"Wow Houki, I didn't know you were a closet anime watcher. Zero and Angel Beats, wonder what else you watch?"

"S-shut up…"

"Oh come on, it's nothing to be that embarrassed about." I say with a laugh. "Hm, I guess Rin's right. I suppose taking a break from studying every night's not so bad. Mind if I play a song or two?"

"Not at all."

Of course after a night of strumming along, the next day I find out just who my opponent is.

As one would happen to expect if I were in some book, my first battle is against Rin. Yaaaaaay…

When I walk out the classroom that day, Katsugari-sensei is waiting outside.

"Irivasel."

"…Katsugari-sensei. Is there something you require?"

"You found out who you're fighting today, no?"

"I did."

"Do you feel ready?"

"With all due respect—"

"Answer the question."

"It would be better to have at least one more technique, perhaps."

"…Come to the field. Thirty minutes. Bring your sword and kendo uniform."

* * *

Katsugari-sensei stands in her black hakama and white kendogi. A plain metal katana is sheathed at her side.

I came in my uniform as well, marching up to her.

In this field, there's a smooth stone platform that she's currently on.

"I'm going to teach you a technique that your father didn't teach you." She says, drawing her sword. "You are aware that you did not learn _all_ the techniques of the Irivasel line?"

"I am."

"Then draw your blade, and I shall teach you."

The technique is simple enough. Usually with kendo, from what I remember, there's only about ten basic moves, expressed through the kata. Fighting is just using them in a very advanced way, knowing what to do when.

As for the Irivasel techniques, they're all sort of odds and ends. It's almost anime-esque in a way.

"Next to me."

I go around, not cutting through the middle of the platform.

After that, I hold my sword with the bladed side up. My left foot is forward and my right is somewhat back, held at a roughly seventy degree angle. My left and right arms cross. My hands are almost at eye level.

The technique goes something like this.

Uncross your arms. The first part. It goes about roughly to chest level against a similarly built opponent.

Twist your blade as you thrust. The second part. It can be easily parried but it leads straight to…

An uppercut after a small spin-twist. The third part.

Normally you'd never want to turn your back to the enemy, but I suppose this technique is to be executed with enough speed or as a counter to a staggered opponent.

I recognize how each section leads into another technique that I know, along with any basic sword skills in kendo, plus a few could lead into what Ken has taught me.

Again and again, we go through the motions.

"I see you've improved quickly. You always did take to the sword quickly."

She turns towards me and readies her sword. "Let us try it."

"…You're not wearing armor."

"Hmph. Does that mean you think you can hit me?"

I scoff, shaking my head. Here we go.

I get into the proper stance. She comes. Timing it correctly, I go for the first cut. She easily blocks. The thrust is easily moved to the side. The spin thrust—!

 _CLANG!_

She barely blocks it, right near her neck. "You really wished to hit me, hm?"

"No… I apologize, Katsugari-sensei. My pride got in the way." I say, disengaging the blade lock.

"It always did. Trying to get the hit in, even when it was impossible or when it posed risk to others or even yourself. But, it's alright to have pride as a swordsman. Even if humility is a principle that is taught to students of the sword, having a small bit of pride can push you beyond your limits."

Both of us freeze as we realize her hand is right above her head as if to pat me there. Blinking, the two of us immediately take a step back and assume a guard position.

"…sheath."

The two of us immediately put our swords away and bow before turning away from each other.

"…Techniques won't help you unless you force her to the ground. But, if it helps you to know that you have another technique up your sleeve and in your arsenal, then this was not a waste of time."

"Mam—Katsugari-sensei."

"…Irivasel, speak."

"Thank you."

"It would be shameful for an Irivasel not to have a full arsenal of skills. You can hardly call yourself an Irivasel if you don't know them all. Practice. Practice. Practice. When your battle is finished later, we shall continue."

"Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. It's… simply what William would have wanted."

With that, I walk away, conflicts raging in my mind.

Why…?

Dammit…

…why did you have to make it so difficult? It was so much easier when we… just had to dislike each other.

"… _good job."_

Dammit.

 _Bzzzt._

Oh, my phone.

One file reconstructed, huh?

…I remember this.

About these files… I came back to my room one day and found two CDs on my desk. I ran a virtual machine and loaded them there, finding the files were corrupted but salvageable. I've only started with two, but I'll get the rest eventually.

…This one's a birthday party.

You know what, I can't… can't look at this for now. I've got to focus on the fight ahead.

I have to do battle soon. I can't afford these distractions. They'll only interfere with my ability to fight. And Yuki's watching, so I can't let anything prevent me from giving everything I've got for her.

* * *

 _That was a mistake._ Was the primary thought that ran through her mind as she changed out of her hakama and kendogi, putting her suit back on. _I let myself try to close the distance too quickly. Dammit, dammit…_

"Evening, Katsugari."

"Orimura." She replied, struggling with the final button before giving up and just using her tie to cover it. "What brings you here?"

"I was trying to find you."

"For what purpose?"

"Some of the other instructors want to get dinner together on the mainland tonight. Are you up for it?"

"Perhaps. What are we getting?"

"They're thinking of the traditional ramen shop on Mayutsu Street."

"I'll have to pass, I actually just ate there two days ago."

"Hm. How was training?"

 _Such a hostile tone._ "Irivasel is a fast learner."

"Ah. He's proven himself in class."

"I heard. He's quite the talk of the school, much to my irritation as the third years simply can't stop talking about him." She said dismissively, finishing off her outfit with her blazer. "Is that it? I have business to attend to."

"I'm sure you do. Oh, and Katsugari?"

She stopped just outside the door. "Yes, Orimura?"

"Please remember that Irivasel is my student."

"I haven't forgotten at all." Katsugari replied without missing a beat. _But remember that he is still_ _ **my son.**_ _William may have fallen for you, but you hardly know the truth of him… and if you did, you would…_

* * *

 **End Chapter.**

 **WOOOOO BOY I HAVE A LOT OF STUFF TO GO OVER.**

 **Okay, from the top! Cecilia and Irivasel, BATTLE! Lione wins this time since he has a better grasp of Cecilia's abilities and thusly is able to exploit them in battle. I tried showing Lione's more methodical approach, completely with a very nice HUD display for him that contains all the data he wants. Helios is kinda overpowered, but then again it's just because Lione knows what to do with him.**

 **More canon-ish stuff, Yuki and Lione's scene where they all know about his battlecry was funny to write as well. The interview scene was greeeeat, especially because you pretty much get a confession right here from Lione. But remember from Chapter 3 he still thinks Yuki doesn't feel the same way about him. Deep down, he's still scared of rejection, even if it's not going to happen.**

 **And now RIN ARRIVES. You remember that black book Lione picked up before he left in Chapter 1? Yep, that's the one he gives to Rin here. And even more ship sinking, since I established here that Rin clearly has a thing for Dan.**

 **Another training scene just to show Lione's working hard. Complete with some foreshadowing!**

 **The scene with Lione, Houki, and Rin was just to show off Helios' capabilities and thinking. Remember, he might be a super smart sentient machine, but at heart he still doesn't understand things like sarcasm or just scaring the crap out of friends for fun or out of embarrassment. Hence why he pins Lione. Also doubles as… hinting, to say the least.**

 **Added on a whim the Katsugari training scene. Also just to give Lione another technique or so for the battle against Rin. Pluuuuus we got to see Chifuyu and Katsugari get annoyed at each other. Have you figured out the past that binds all of them together? I've given plenty of clues XD**

 **Anyways, if you have any additional questions or comments, please don't hesitate to leave a review!**

 **Seeya all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AND WE'RE BACK! I'm officially on Winter Break, with first semester of college done! Wooohooo! Happy holidays, everyone!**

 **Alright as always, REVIEW REPLY TIME, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **TrustyChester:** Thanks! And personally, I think an Armored Core would win, depending on the type. I think an IS would have an advantage over a four-leg or tank AC by maneuverability, but against a biped AC, they'd be disadvantaged. An biped AC is pretty much a much bigger IS capable of bigger and badder weapons, let alone a sword that's easily bigger than an IS, capable of smashing an energy with high energy, thus draining shields quickly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy today's chapter!

 **DGKSilver:** 5-cheese pizza, coming right up :D And hahaha, I suppose inside I'm a little bit of a softie. I actually didn't design Irivasel's character. Technically that was Yuki (remember, we just used our names because we are laaaazy as fuck XD) as she was the original creator of the project, so we left the design of the main character to her. But, it was really easy to roleplay him, which says quite a bit. Anyways, I hope you like today's update!

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov:** Yeah, no problem. And mhm, that chapter was more of a breather, which is why there were more humorous moments, but not today considering it's battle time :D Thanks for reviewing!

 **Deni. H. kurniawan. 3** (because FFNet doesn't like it when I have a bunch of dots so I put spaces XD): Yeah, I thought it was a little bit of a cheesy way to put Ichika in the rep position (which I called too, originally watching the anime), but I suppose it got the job done. And with Lione's dad… ahahahahahahaha… that's all I have to say XD That's quite a sensitive topic for me to talk about, so I'll shut up now .w. Have fun with today's chapter!

 **Okay, got everyone! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

* * *

 **=Helios=**

 **-Volume 2: High Noon-**

 **Chapter 5:** Determined Overflow

=(==)=

" _If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, obey me! Then I shall entrust my fate to your sword!"_

Rin Tohsaka, _Fate/Stay Night_

=(==)=

" _LET'S SEE YOU_ _ **GRIT! THOSE! TEETH!"**_

Kamina, _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_

* * *

"Hey."

"Oh." Houki looked up from her meal to see Rin. "Seat's open."

"Thanks."

Rin took her seat before looking around the room. "Lione's not here?"

"He's taking a nap. He ate his lunch really quickly too." Houki answered. "Unfortunately for him, he's been working absolutely nonstop in order to defeat you. I imagine that because he knows that Yuki-chan will be watching him he wants to be at his absolute peak."

"I think it wouldn't matter if she was watching, Lione would just try to do his absolute best anyways." Rin shrugged, beginning to eat her noodles. "That's how he's always been, hasn't he?"

"A responsibility of being an Irivasel, he might say."

The two of them had a slight laugh at them, remembering the times Lione had done some pretty ridiculous things, always justifying it with that he had to. As an Irivasel, of course.

"He was, well I should say still is, an interesting person." Houki chuckled. "…You know, I think with the amount of work he's put in, he might actually be able to beat you."

"I was thinking that too. I'm pretty confident in my ability though, but hearing about the sheer work he puts in makes me think twice about facing him. Even if he didn't train, I'm sure he'd find a way. How long did you say he's been training?"

"Hours a day. From what I've heard from the senpai, he's almost a miniature legend of sorts now. They've never seen a person so willingly throw themselves into the grinder like this all the time."

Of course, it was just how Irivasel was raised. If it was worth doing, might as well go as far as you could. And because this time, many things including his pride and perhaps most of all, Yuki, were on the line, limits weren't considered for him.

The price of tomorrow wasn't cheap. If Lione wanted to have his tomorrow, he'd willingly pay the price for it, no matter the hell he had to put himself through.

"Hey, Rin."

"Houki?"

"Did Lione ever say something about… what was it again that he said… The Innocent Blade?"

"Oh. That…" Rin searched through her memories. "I remember one time he said that. He said he didn't know where it was from and his dad told him maybe when he was older, but there was one time that Lione, before a fight with some of the roughhouser kids in school he calmly said "I am the innocent rage. I am the innocent hatred. I am the innocent blade." He looked scarily calm, too. Why are you asking?"

"He said those same words right before the first fight with Cecilia. It just crossed my mind now, actually. I was just wondering how long he had known those words."

"Mhm. Those words are pretty fitting for him, I suppose. Anyways, let's not talk about Lione all the time. I mean, we have other things on our mind other than guys, right?"

"Haha, I suppose. How was the last test, by the way?"

"Uwaaah, don't even remind me about that. I'm pretty sure I bombed the essay segment."

"Oh. That hurts."

"I think I did fairly well on the multiple-choice, though. I'm just happy there wasn't a short answer this time around."

"You really should study more."

"Hmph. What about you, then?"

"I thought the essay wasn't that bad. A little tricky when talking about the functions of energy shield systems, but nothing too complicated as long as you went through and showed what you knew."

"Guhhh… mind if we study together some time, then?"

"Not at all."

Meanwhile, the rising lion son of a legend slept at his desk, waiting for the next class period to start as his new partner kept watch for him.

Outside the door was another figure, one that wished she had watched over him personally all this time, feeling a mother's pride. Making sure no one was watching, she silently, with all the skill of a trained special operative, slid open the door and walked up to him.

Checking once again, she patted him on the head before leaving a sealed box on his desk and leaving the room, making it look like she was never the—

" _Excuse me."_

Katsugari nearly leapt into the air despite her collected self, forgetting one such person that could have been aware of her presence.

" _I will not tell him what is here but…"_

"But?"

" _Please do not cause too much distress to Pilot Irivasel. He is my friend and if you attempt to close this distance between you two and it causes him negative consequences…"_

"I understand."

" _Though, he already has doubts about you. So please… if you intend to rebuild this bridge, do not draw it out."_

"…I see."

" _As you were."_

Katsugari let out a low chuckle as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

As people filtered back into the room, Lione stirred, finding the box.

" _Transcend Impossibility."_

… _Is it you again, mother…? Why?_ He wondered, opening it and trying one of the cookies. _How… how did you get father's recipe for those cookies?_

Helios, not having heard the full story or at least from Lione's side, quickly put the pieces together with his logical mind. However, he judged that telling his logically deduced and objective truth might be too hard on his new found friend and pilot, so he decided not to tell him just yet.

" _Pilot Irivasel, I suggest you should eat those cookies now or store them back in that box and put it away. Orimura-sensei will be here soon and she does not take to eating in class very well."_

 _Oh, right. Thanks Helios._ A very distracted Lione answered mentally, putting them back into his small backpack he brought to class. _But just… why?_

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

Not an empty seat in the stands, huh…? And I bet everyone who's out there not in a seat is watching on the broadcast screens. Not that I really care about them.

…There's only four people I care about who are watching. Well, more like one that I really care about watching, three that I do care about. I wonder if…

…whatever, there's no point thinking about it.

Hey Helios, do you think you can scan her unit from here? The floating parts, especially.

" _I'm detecting some sort of hydraulics. However it doesn't appear to be capable of launching a projectile with its shape and lack of a barrel."_

Hm.

Either way, it's called Shenlong, as Yamada-sensei who's functioning as my Operator—essentially Mission Control—told me. While I appreciate the help, Helios' sheer computation ability makes it almost unnecessary.

But yeah, the kanji's a bit weird, so I was tempted to call it Kouryuu but out of respect, I guess I'll stick with Shenlong.

Well, it's time to make my entrance, I suppose.

I've been reading newspapers and perusing blogs and all that… and I know a few things now. Like for one, a lot more people are riding on me than I thought. While I couldn't care less about millions of strangers, I _do_ care about that I've been effectively designated the final hope for men.

The lone male who can pilot an IS. The one person who can represent men on the battlefield in the machine of women. It only drives me even more, knowing that every fight is one that'll go down in history. I can't afford to not care.

Which is why I'm going with my flashy ways for these battles. I need to make an entrance, show the world they've got a guy who knows what they want and is gonna fight hard to give it to them. You want hope? I'm a Returner of Hope… regardless of who you are, I will do my best to return it to you.

Let's ride.

The sound begins to blare, with the opening of a song that gives a lot of people hope, the beat of the drums blasting through the air. A quite obscure song today, but hey, whoever said I was a mainstream guy?

" _Kimi ha kikoeru? Boku no kono koe ga yami ni munashiku suikomareta."_

Haha, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Hell yeah.

As the words play, I walk out towards the opening of the hangar, clenching my right fist. My tightsuit's been changed, now bearing an emblem of a rising sun on a shield on its black chest.

" _Moshimo sekai ga imi wo motsu no nara konna kimochi mo muda de ha nai."_

Looking up at Rin as I step out on the outdoor parts of the hangar, where apparently it's now a running gag for me _not_ to use the launch pad, I narrow my eyes and give the best "bring it" glare I can muster.

" _Akogare ni oshitsubusarete akirametetanda…"_

I move my hand and grip the pendant around my neck and breathe out. Yuki, here we go…!

"… _Hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide."_

Yuki, believe in me…!

" _Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo!"_

With that first part of the refrain, Helios' gauntlet shines forth with light. First comes the chest plate. The arms smash on next in a flurry of red light. The legs crash on after in another burst of dazzling yellow.

Lastly, just like the opening sequence, the helmet shoots off into the air, landing on top of my head!

" _Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara!"_

I show off the shoulderplates and then stand proud, crossarmed and back straight.

" _Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku,"_ I punch one with each hand, the armored sections appearing on. Meanwhile up above, an animation that I secretly commissioned of me punching out Cecilia's BITs plays all over the screens. _"Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku!"_

" _Kotae ha sou, itsumo koko ni aru…"_

As the song continues to play, I take off.

Helios, flight packs engage.

" _Flight packs, engaged. Activating Combat Mode."_

This battle's going to be different. Rin's not going to underestimate me and she's got two massive swords and unknown projectile weapons. She's going to use all her skill and not hold back, even if it's me.

As for Void Returner, Origin—

" _Ahem, [Void Returner – Origin]."_

There's literally no difference in the pronunciation!

" _My apologies. I simply felt as if it wasn't getting its proper credit. If that makes sense."_

…Fine.

As for [Void Returner – Origin], it seems to bear similarity to Yukihara Nigata. That is to say… use shield points to absolutely crush through any energy shield, thus forcing the enemy to activate Absolute Barrier. With such a high powered blade and the need to stop it, the sheer energy consumption would almost immediately drain a unit's power, which is why fights end when your shield points hit zero, since you're pretty much screwed from there.

A weapon to end the fight almost instantaneously. But it's costly, essentially using my HP to fuel it. Or Helios' HP, not really mine.

The only way to really win is to use it. But that implies getting close. And until we know what those projectiles she has our, blindly rushing in even with Timaeus and Critias is dangerous.

Helios, standard formation in terms of dimensional grid setup.

" _Understood, Pilot Irivasel."_

Twin scimitars… massive, too, from what we heard from her classmates. Helios, those weapons, according to how big they were, assuming some sort of extreme steel alloy that surely has a decent mass considering how huge those weapons are…

" _They'll be able to inflict direct damage should she gather enough speed into the hit to transfer a massive amount of energy."_

Flying over to the battle ready position now… Helios, can you get a better scan?

" _The most I can assume right now is an air compression cannon of sorts, made to blast you with extreme shockwaves of air or fire some other projectile but I fail to see a loading mechanism so it may be contained within the unit."_

Damn. That's going to be enough to alter our flight path if we get a big enough blast, right?

" _If we go with the shockwaves, they might be enough if she targets our thruster packs. While we might be protected from damage, the shields will not necessarily protect us from the after effects such as air currents and pushing factors."_

Shit, there goes a straight line blast.

"Any last words before you eat dirt?" Rin asks as she gets into a combat ready stance, the music starting to dissipate.

"I could give some insults, but nah." I see the timer start from five seconds and lower my voice to a respectful whisper. "Even in the face of absolute despair, I'll sing the song of hope."

Three.

"YUKI!" I cry out to the skies above.

Two.

Hoisting my hand up to the heavens, I call. **"BELIEVE IN ME!"**

One.

—And just like last time—

" _Lione, I believe in you!"_

 **BHUAAAAAAAAAA!**

" _Initiating Combat!"_ Helios cries out.

The buzzer sound rings throughout the entire arena With my hand already reaching for the blue dominion above, I summon Unknown Variable as I throw myself into a backflip. Helios, let's go!

" _Chain Severing Systems, Timaeus and Critias: Active."_

In a blur of white, blue, and green I shoot forward, attempting to go for a decisive hit. Four Swords, Index, fly!

 _CLANG!_

Rin blocked with her twin scimitars, crossing them together before shifting around to try to throw me off. "I thought you'd—"

Before she can move fully to push me away, all four swords immediately go for her back.

 _PHOOMP! PHOOMP!_

Two of them are blasted into the dirt, point first. The other two still smash into her, delivering two cuts before she twists around, breaking lock with me and batting them away. Index, return!

The four swords immediately sprint back, circling around Rin to get back to me as I bring out Azrad and start firing away.

Helios, confirm ranged weapon!

" _A specific type of air compression cannon, known as Impact Cannons. They compress the air and the shockwave fires it out like a cannon. There are three other instances of personal IS users possessing them but this one has the highest output according to my data."_

Tch!

" _However it is a far slower projectile than Pilot Alcott's BIT units. Be warned the air has a larger area of impact and the shockwave is the far more dangerous part as it can momentarily stun us."_

Damn…!

" _Judging by the design and my calculations… I see. The lack of the barrel, she can fire anywhere. There is no blind spot with them."_

Do they have limitations?

" _At most, their speed. However, it is impossible to tell where is aiming for now. Numbers would be your best defense."_

Four Swords, Index.

All of them assume my stance.

My mental command is to return to formation if broken. Helios, let's go!

" _Of course!"_

The first two shots connect with my swords. However, Helios is able to analyze the shockwave that hits them this time, getting more data. Not to mention that now there's a viable weakness in Rin's attacks. There appears to be a pretty significant cooldown. Not exactly a high one, but enough that there's a constant rate she's firing at.

…wait…

…Heat! A compressor, right! If she overcranked the helical inlet flutes, it'd build way too much heat that couldn't be dissipated by oil! That, and she'd risk an overheat if the oil couldn't dissipate it fast enough!

…Aha! Oil gets filtered out, right… most of it does…

Helios! I need you to do a residual scan! Look for oil-based liquid traces right before she fires and on the surface of those shoulder pods! It doesn't matter how much, as long as it's near the surface of her firing unit!

" _Pilot Irivasel… that just might work! I'll begin a residual scan immediately and look for any liquids!"_

Got it! But first, I'd rather get the data on how to angle the swords so when hit by the shockwave, they won't fly as far. We'll link that to a subroutine that allows the swords to automatically respond to any sort of detection of compressed air coming towards them. We'll use the detection systems to find where the pressure of air suddenly spikes and use the system's velocity to calculate which sword will hit!

" _Calculating!"_

For now, I'll just keep her occupied. Azrad!

My left hand once again dons the arm cannon. Wait, I know!

I head down to the ground, touching down before Rin can get below me. I've limited where you can hit me now, haven't I?

" _Clever move."_ She mutters over the communicator.

Hm, what else can I do to disrupt her pressurized air…? Not much, since her energy shields protect against my laser shots, so I can't hope to induce heat in order to mess with the pressure.

Wait.

Shockwaves… essentially, she's launching directed energy in the form of a shockwave. A shockwave… dammit, I don't have water on me, or I could attempt to neutralize her attacks by having water absorb it.

A sonic boom. It's effectively what cancels out the shockwave, but I don't think we can continually produce those. Damn, there's nothing I can really do against that weapon. If she was launching compressed air at me, that'd be easy to cancel out.

Wait, wait…

The shockwave is most likely a moving shock. It's probably not caused by a detonation, considering she's just using air. It's not exactly a chemically unstable material. However, a shock is related to the original pressure ratio between the two bodies in gas, which in this case would be her small sphere and outside air here

However, there is Amonton's Law. Pressure over temperature of a fixed mass of gas kept at constantly volume… is equal. Does it even apply here, though? We're in an open air facility. But maybe…

…maybe I can try it out? But dammit, I don't know the exact calculations and Helios, do you have anything that can calculate and read shockwaves?

 _I don't possess that equipment. That is very specialized equipment, Pilot Irivasel. I see what you are trying to do, though._

Tch, that bites. We could've tried to reduce the effectiveness of her shots by continuously hitting her energy shields there and trying to ramp up the temperature, thus roughly changing the pressure, but there's too many variables at work here that we can't determine and I don't even know if Amonton's law would hold.

Whatever, I guess we'll just go with the data we have so far.

 _Move back_ , I command my swords, each of them folding them back into my back like wings closing up. Now there's only one target. Which means less guessing where she's going to shoot.

I try to keep up with her movements, firing Azrad. Now that I'm the only target, I have a better thought of where her shots are placed.

"Come on Rin, do you really think you can just shoot me to win?" I taunt. "Don't you think you're insulting me as a swordsman?"

" _I think it's better that way, if you lose without even getting a single hit."_

"Oh buzz off."

" _Pilot Irivasel, I have finished the calculation! I'll now include the lines that show where she's going to attack with those compression cannons. There's a small area that has a very, very small amount of oil. I can't tell the exact mechanism, but I imagine it's a contained rotating system that allows for her zero blind spot firing."_

I see. I'll avoid the lines and now, let's get back to attacking.

Four Swords, Index! Spread out, attack formation. Prepare for a full frontal charge!

All four swords spread out once again. Now we're talking. Let's angle the swords and prepare for her shots at us.

Moving up towards Rin, I lock eyes with her as the red lines that denote where she's going to shoot. Two of them line up with my swords. Let's not tip her off.

 _All four swords, prepare for impact!_ All of them rotate, as I slightly twist my sword to match them. Can't let her know that I know how to prepare for her cannons.

"W-what the?!" I can hear Rin yell without the communicator as she hits the swords, but they are able to recover faster than before.

"Oh, that's a pleasant surprise." I lie. "But you really should save yourself from being distracted."

Helios, let's go.

" _Chain Severing Systems Timaeus and Critias, Active!"_

Before Rin can manage a counter to my statement, I deliver a smashing blow with an uppercut. Dammit, should've used [Void Returner – Origin]! Agh, dammit! I doubt we're going to get a second chance at that.

" _Why you…!"_

And now… here they come.

Rin forgets for a second that the four swords aren't connected on my back. Each one manages to nick her in the back before returning around me. Man, these things are like Mu-13's weapons. They're amazing. Hehheh.

"Don't underestimate me." I say evenly, getting into a defensive stance as best I can.

"Heh." Rin grins, spinning around her twin scimitars. "Then I'll really go all out."

Even though she's a good fighter, Rin still isn't a swordswoman. While she has skill with her weapon, it's more of just chance that's the weapon she has rather than her training with those weapons for her whole life.

Because of the skill level between our blades, because Rin isn't utilizing anything advanced. I see… so she's focusing either on the swords or the cannons. She relies on mixing the two up to cover all distances, but hasn't quite combined them all together just yet.

Then again, with the size of that shockwave, using them at close range would prove to be dangerous to herself. It could interrupt her own attacks.

Let's do it!

The technique I just learned a few days ago…!

I block the first hit and then make the first slice. I score a hit.

The thrust comes next. That one is easily pushed away but—!

—The angular momentum that Rin gives me from pushing me lets me go for the spin to go for the neck slice!

I get the advantage, almost driving my sword right into her throat, but Rin manages to block with crossed blades. Four Swords, Index!

"Tch!"

She breaks lock to dodge, but I don't allow her to get away so easily.

"Not so fast!"

"Gah!"

Hmph, so she knows now that sticking to just the cannons won't let her do shit! Hehheh, she's not even taking advantage of the distance between us to try to take a potshot or two!

Sparks fly as our multiple blades clash, but behind the helmet's visor, it's nothing. Rin on the other hand, has to take a slight moment to equip her suit's visor and darken it so she won't damage her eyes or at least, so she can see past all the sparks.

But that single moment costs her another three hits. Because human eyes are attracted to motion and light for the most part, as her visor unfolds and is being put on, I was able to make use of her small distraction in order to get in.

"Ugh, that's not fair!" she grumbles.

"All's fair in love and war!" I yell out, delivering a crashing one handed blow that forces her to cross her blades to block it. She attempts to draw me but since I'm the one in the air, letting gravity do its work to pull me down just doesn't work and thusly her kick completely whiffs, leaving her vulnerable to some quick Azrad shots and a near miss with Index.

Yep, that's what all those simulations were for. Sword fighting in the air and without gravity is a lot different than if you were on the ground! It took a while to get used to it and still keep balanced with actually using a sword without an IS, but that's what all the kendo was for.

Because man, _fuck_ crippling overspecialization!

Helios, prepare Unbreaking Hand!

" _I always preferred it to be called Illusion Shattering Fist!"_ he replies as a knuckle-duster-fist that looks almost like the one Junk Warrior uses appears on my right hand, replacing my sword. It's not a complicated weapon, but it does help deal with some extra damage with fists _plus_ it's one of my weapons made more for dealing physical damage. Essentially, like Rin's swords but in fist form. Probably not as effective, but it gets the job done.

Shooting backwards with a quick thruster boost, I launch The Four Swords, Index once again at Rin, trying to create an opening… THERE! Helios, let's use it! One Off Ability, active on Timaeus and Critias! Set to fifty percent!

" _Determined Overflow – Destruction of Destiny, active! Spotting a miniscule chance of victory in the sea of defeat fills you with determination!"_

This ability in particular allows for one thing: To overcharge any one of our abilities, whether that's Timaeus and Critias, our chest laser, Azrad, it's essentially a "one shot" upgrade. That means only using that ability once with this ability active.

It has a pretty significant cooldown and since we pump up a weapon or piece of equipment to critical levels, it means it's off the table for a good while. It really depends on how much we overclock it. It even works on the shields to some extent, but overclocking the shields to withstand a powerful attack more or less drains power from everything else, mainly Timaeus and Critias and Helios' computational potential. As for Azrad, due to its chaingun property, Determined Overflow – Destruction of Destiny gives it a bit of a sniper rifle shot, which is pretty useful.

Anyways, IS units don't normally have that ability, to drain from other systems. It's a safety thing just in case a pilot tries to overcrank something beyond all hell.

However, Determined Overflow – Destruction of Destiny allows for a temporary reprieve and if there's anything that the outputs have told me, we break the conservation of energy because **the numbers do not add up.** So YEAH, add _that_ to the list of things Helios can do. Helios _literally_ has no explanation for it other than _'Determination allows for breaking limits'._

Chain Severing Systems!

" _Chain Severing Systems, Timaeus and Critias, Overflow Active!"_

I'm pretty sure Cecilia's pissed herself now at seeing how fast that was, seeing she went up against Timaeus and Critias before and this time it is _**even faster.**_

The impact from the punch has apparently put a dent into her armor that she used to block, but at the same time, still sent her flying several meters. Haha, that was a lot of energy going in, after all. Probably should've used [Void Returner – Origin] there, but I at least did some damage one of her cannons. It seems less effective now, but the shockwave is still something I'd rather not get hit by.

The fifty percent from before meant that we went at 150% of the speed we normally do. Helios, give me a cooldown timer! Aw damn, ten minutes before I can use Timaeus and Critias again? Shit, that's pretty rough. Man, that cooldown timer is exponential, dammit!

" _Remember Pilot Irivasel, One Off Abilities tend to be more tactical and cannot just be used willy nilly. Unfortunately, we simply didn't have enough data to figure out the real pattern."_

Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean it isn't disappointing.

" _Ha, of course."_

"What the hell was that?!" Rin shouts as I continue to attack her with Index. "And you... are you serious?! My cannon...!"

Heh, do you think I'd explain my ability to an enemy? What is this, anime?

" _Pilot Irivasel, you're piloting me, a sentient machine controlled by an AI, currently defying gravity by engineering that even the creator has no idea what went into it, possess an energy cannon, energy blade, throw swords like Gurren Lagann's sunglasses, if you had just angled your sword properly against Alcott would have executed a Giga Drill Break, and have an ability that defies the laws of nature."_

…Aw, dammit.

"Come on, I thought you knew I was smarter than that."

"Smug idiot." She growls, dashing at me with her swords again. I swap out Unbreaking Hand for Unknown Variable, meeting her in the air once again.

The sparks fly once again as our blades cross. This time though, we've crossed swords enough times for me to understand how to counter them. While Rin is working off combat instinct from an IS standpoint… I'm working from that, but mainly just sheer skill and instinct from having honed my skill with a sword over and over and over for years and years and years.

Of course, Rin has noticed my one weakness while fighting in the air.

I attempt to keep a constant z-coordinate. In other words, stay on the same vertical level as if I was on the ground. Rin quickly takes to trying to circle around me, attacking me from a full sphere. Going to the ground isn't an option either, since that would let her get more momentum for every swing standing up in the air. It's better that I avoid a crash down attack and then let her have to recover for an upward attack, if I remember physics correctly.

…I'll trust this sword. As I always have.

Lessons upon lessons upon lessons flow through my bones. The mornings and afternoons and evenings and nights and days and weeks and months and years of teachings scream and whisper and comfort and cheer me on. My feelings hit an emotional high, overflowing with unstoppable speed.

Everything seems to get slower, or I'm moving faster, maybe. Somewhere along the line, Helios reminds me Timaeus and Critias have recharged. Rin's attacks get easier to predict. I'm barely even thinking now, running off pure, utter instinct. Despite the fact she has the advantage of years of piloting…

…I have the edge in combat.

But this stalemate can't last forever.

Helios, that energy blade… it's extremely high temperature, correct?

" _Oh… a daring strategy, I see."_

Let's do it!

Rin prepares to attack once again, but my blade splits out and once again, the glow of [Void Returner – Origin] lights up the arena. It digs slightly into her blade—

 _ **KABHAAOOOOOOOM!**_

Helios, break engagement!

Before I can deal anymore damage to her blade, we immediately shoot back and return to Unknown Variable. Helios, shield report!

" _Minimal shield drain. We still have plenty left."_

Helmet, off.

The helmet disappears with a glow as I scan the area with my eyes through the clear visor. There's some burning wreckage down below, the smoke still hasn't cleared.

Helios, private channel, link us to Rin and the base. As much encryption as we can do. Helmet back on, let's keep a camera focus on that smoke pile.

" _Understood."_

"Rin." I say, moving with my back towards her in a defensive position. "Can you hear me?"

" _I hear you."_

"What's the situation?"

" _That's what I'm trying to find out."_

"Orimura-sensei?"

" _Hold position, but be cautious. The enemy has sent us into lockdown, level 4 shields and locking the doors. Thus, we can't get any additional support to you."_

"So no one is able to evacuate?" I mutter, clenching my fist. "…What about the ventilation systems? No emergency physical openings? Because if not, someone really should talk to someone about that. OSHA standards, or something like that."

The smoke clears just after I finish saying this.

" _Pilot Irivasel—"_

Before Helios can even vocally warn me, I've already commanded us to move since the textual warning was on the screen. A purple colored laser tears through the air where I would've been. Damn!

"Shit!" I grumble, realizing the enemy hasn't fired again. "…So that was an introduction, huh? Heh, let's go."

I look at our opponent again. Its arms are massive, going all the way below the waist. There's no visible head, shoulders, neck… and like Helios, it's a full set of armor.

Normally one doesn't need a full set of armor. Helios is an anomaly in that, but that's okay. Either way, it's strange. Helios, full scan.

 _Our opponent is hunched over, but if they were fully stretched would be over two meters. Heat sensors reveal it is using some sort of nozzle propulsions that set it into position._

And…?

" _Thermal scan does not indicate a pilot."_

I see.

"Orimura-sensei, how long will it take to get the evacuation doors open and anyone into deal with this?"

"… _It could take ten minutes, but more."_

"Then it appears we'll have to hold it off." I mutter, spinning the sword around a few times. "…Yuki, believe in me. Rin, let's get to work."

Helios, let's go.

" _Combat Mode, Revised. New Target designated."_

Helios, monitor our target's movements. We'll attempt a few pass runs before developing a strategy.

"Rin, keep communications to a low. We don't know if our enemy can intercept communications. If anything from now, utilize text communications. Also… Orimura-sensei, Helios does not detect a heat signature that denotes a human pilot."

" _I see."_

"Do we engage as an automated unit?"

" _Yes."_

"Prioritize capture or destruction?"

" _Destruction, but attempt to keep the core intact."_

"Rin, there are our orders. Let's go."

Yuki, keep me safe. May your faith in me shine.

The text comes up on my screen in Japanese, easy for me to read. _"Let's try a simple pincer maneuver. You left, me right."_

I flash the acknowledgement signal to let her know that I've got the message before sending my own. "Let's split down the middle and part only to execute maneuver or dodge."

She flashes her own acknowledgement signal and we blaze straight for it, Rin on top as I keep lower to the ground. It fires once with both arms, but we easily dodge it. It's huge and takes time to aim and in that time frame, it's child's play for Helios to simulate its firing solution.

When we go for our pincer, it prioritizes shooting me first, even though Rin came in to attack before I did due to her longer sword. We break off and get some distance, but the bot doesn't move.

" _Pilot Irivasel, I have now seen and calculated the extent of its laser. I will now place on our display the region the laser will hit. Also, if you did not see it earlier, Timaeus and Critias are available again, so we can fight at full capacity."_

Ah, I see. So as long as we stay out of that red cylinder, we're good. Forward the information to Rin with an explanation so she can have the data as well.

" _Understood."_

I send a text message to Rin: "Let's try another one. Delayed hit. You attack, I'll delay two seconds. I think I have something."

" _Got it."_ The text message says back.

Let's try this.

" _What's on your mind, Pilot Irivasel?"_

I think there might be something.

As our attacks go, even though I'm two full seconds behind, it **ignores Rin** and takes multiple hits if only to try to destroy me… no, it's not attacking us in a way to destroy us!

" _It's attempting to capture us!"_

Helios, SEVER CHAINS! BACK US THE HELL AWAY!

" _Understood!"_

Green, blue, and white explode all around us, catapulting us away. The beast of a machine does not attempt to pursue…?!

Helios, keep logging its behavior and forward it to Rin! Assume the enemy's objective is to capture us!

" _Got it. Should we not attempt to keep our distance?"_

We don't know if it will attack the students without a distraction as it hasn't moved to actively capture us and we have a responsibility as the technical first responders to keep this at bay until further help arrives and keep the students safe.

" _I understand."_

Good. But… we can probably try to defeat it as well. Let's send a message to Rin, and Helios, prepare to overclock Timaeus and Critias.

" _To what level?"_

Not One-Off Ability levels, just below that. We're probably about to border on the level where we'd need it.

Ah, there's a slight difference between overclock and our One Off. Overclock means we're actively risking damage to the unit by putting it up a little over max capacity without draining our other systems. The One Off apparently and somehow _negates_ this risk and drains other systems, but the results are much, much higher than an overclock.

" _Understood."_

My message reads: "Rin, let's go for an all-out blitz. However, you will need to attack where I am going to attack as the enemy is going to capture me. We need to mix it up."

" _I see."_ Her reply is.

We repeat several hit and run attacks like this, taking advantage of its apparently programming to capture me. Every time I get in close, it ignores Rin, which pretty much… makes it really easy, provided that I dodge.

…I have an idea.

"Rin, how good are you at Chinese?"

" _Ha, like you should even have to ask."_

"My instructions will be basic, but the text should be enough to decipher. If our opponent isn't a pilot but an automated system, it will have difficulty deciphering in the event of communication interception."

" _Hm, okay. Clever."_

"Alright, let's go."

Helios, prepare to decimate our enemy!

I send the message in Mandarin Chinese this time. "Behind. Down. Above. Pass through."

With that, I shoot straight for the monstrosity of metal in front of us. It readies for the strike to grab me—

—But Rin crashes down on top of it as she was readying for being right behind me, having shot ahead at the last second! Twin swords break through its thin shields, dealing some physical damage to this thing. Not yet over though, since I've still got an attack!

After two quick slices, I immediately shift out, moving around while not staying still, thinking of another attack.

Hmm, I'd like to finish this quickly with our energy blade, but it's too risky. The enemy's attempting to capture us, so it would be safe to assume it's aware of our capabilities. Thusly, we need to get it into a position where we can safely use [Void Returner – Origin].

Okay, let's keep weakening it for now.

Helios, send message to Rin. "Nozzles. Target."

" _Understood."_

Helios, highlight left side nozzles and forward to Rin.

" _I understand, Pilot Irivasel."_

We go in for the kill. I move in first, allowing it to focus on me while preparing to utilize Timaeus and Critias in the event it tries to pounce on us. Rin smashes into its nozzles and since there's so many, she's able to hit the key ones I wanted along with any around it. Heh, those huge swords are good for something, huh? She'd be a good partner to have if I really wanted to deal some damage.

" _I would just like to say that this unit is pairable with any other unit, Pilot Irivasel. With our large arsenal of weaponry that few other units are able to boast, we can take any role."_

Heh, sounds about right.

Okay good, the enemy's off balance now. Let's not take out the other thrusters and let it regain some of that balance.

…I think I have a plan to go for the kill. Helios, mind running this situation…?

" _I give it a fairly good chance of working. Please do take theoretical calculations with a grain of salt, however."_

I understand. Either way, it's out only shot of winning. If we destroy it now, the evacuation can take place without as much panic.

" _Understood, Pilot Irivasel. At your command."_

I need another message to Rin.

"Weapon. Pass?"

" _Moment."_ Two seconds later. _"Cleared."_

Heh.

"Lift air."

" _Bold plan."_

"If done, extreme damage. Get me close."

Helios… _prepare_ _ **Solarius.**_

" _Understood."_ He says as I see the meter begin to rise. Charging… alright.

" _I-Irivasel!"_

"Alcott?" I ask, backflipping to avoid a laser blast. "What's up?"

" _We managed to blast a door open with my IS, I'm going in to support!"_

I look around the arena, finding we're actually pretty close to a launch pad. The hangar door is still closed, but I guess they blew a hole in it with concentrated laser fire. "Alcott, prepare for a sniper shot for the enemy near my position. Sorry if it sounds demeaning, but do **not** open fire unless told to."

"… _O-okay."_

"Keep the shot ready, but do not enter combat and stay out of sight."

Azrad, let's go!

Pointing up, I shoot the energy chain gun at the beast, watching the heat meter shoot up in nearly an instant with how fast we're shooting.

I zoom in, knowing this will be the pivoting point in this battle. Either this works, or it doesn't…!

Almost there—! It's coming down on top of me to capture me… crouch down and angle myself right…!

HELIOS! **BLAST HIM!** _ **ONE OFF ABILITY, ACTIVE! SET TO FULL!**_

" _ **Determined Overflow – Destruction of Destiny, activated! The chance to destroy our enemy completely fills you with determination!"**_

" _ **SOLARIUS, FULL POWER, OVERFLOW ACTIVE!"**_ Both of us scream.

A while blinding light shines out from Helios' chest. The armor at about heart level opens up, revealing a white, crystalline structure that has a green glow at the center. Light continues to overflow out, forming into the shape of a beam that smashes into the golem in front of us.

There's a massive explosion and the sheer blast launches the golem into the air. And now—

" _ **CHAIN SEVERING SYSTEMS, TIMAEUS AND CRITIAS, ACTIVE!"**_ Helios shouts as I take out Unbreaking Fist and shoot straight up, further attacking it with one hell of an uppercut.

As I hit the peak and round back down, Rin follows up and attacks with sweeping arms, leaving one blade spinning in the air.

I grab it on the way down, going for twin bisecting cuts. As I recoil back from the shields being hit, I whip myself around and toss the sword back, Rin catching it. Helios, how's its shields going?!

" _It seems to be weakening, Pilot Huang's swords seemingly left more physical damage on it."_

Then let's try it!

" _Chain Severing Systems, Timaeus and Critias, Overclock Active!"_

While that doesn't actually mean much as we're technically unable to execute an Overclock since we just used our One Off ability at max capacity, it sounds nice as we hurtle forward. This is the same attack we used before on Houki… but this time in three dimensions! Unknown Variable, to my side!

Alright here goes! Classic Serpentine Maneuver, Overclock, Three Dimensional Tornado Variant!

UP WE GO!

Shoot up, delivering the first uppercut.

Shoot down, with a devastating diagonal slice.

Shoot left, shoot right, whipping around for a blitz of a backhand!

We're not as fast as when we used it against Houki, but we're definitely fast enough!

…Even with all of this pain, as the movement causes my bones to ache and my stomach feels like it's being twisted into a thousand knots in this blue and green and white inferno as I whip around at impossible angles… why do I feel… _good?_

This… this feeling within me…!

Yes, I remember this now… it's been so long since I had a true fight! One where my life was on the line!

Training, training, training. Yes, all of it's good, but in the end, something was lacking in all of those battles!

This time… because this fight… has real consequences! Not just because my life is at risk! Rather, if I lose here, people I care for will die or be hurt! And most of all, if I die here, which is an actual possibility, Yuki will be saddened! I **will not allow that to HAPPEN! NO MATTER WHAT, I CAN'T DIE HERE! I'LL DESTROY YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN GET THE CHANCE!**

" _Wh-what is this…?! Our One Off Ability activated…?! Pilot Irivasel, there's been an anomaly! Solarius' cooldown just instantly—"_

Shooting off into the air after another three hits, I prepare Solarius, whose cooldown timer has become zero!

EAT THIS! FIRING SOLARIUS!

The laser tears right into the beast, with me pursuing after it. I use Timaeus and Critias to get down below before it can hit the ground. Come on, here we go!

Helios, prepare Unbreaking Hand!

" _U-understood, Pilot Irivasel!"_

Sever Chains!

" _C-chain Severing Systems, Timaeus and Critias, Active!"_

As it descends, I meet the mechanical beast with the force of a powerful uppercut, sending it back into the air. Let's keep this combo rolling!

Another sixteen hits and then we shoot into the air…!

Four Swords, Index!

The four swords disconnect off my back and fly down, trapping the dented golem of metal in the air. Void Returner, Origin, activate!

The display in the helmet fizzles for a second before the energy blade solidifies as we plunge down. A cut right through the middle!

I look back afterwards, finding a red, pulsating object in the middle that I barely missed!

"Alcott, fire at the glow! Everything you got!"

—A blue beam slices through the air. With pinpoint accuracy, it rips through the glow, leaving a hole. Helios!

" _Moving!"_

With one last blast, we're thrown out of the way from the debris. It crashes lifelessly to the ground. Helios… open helmet…

" _Got it."_

Haaa… the… adrenaline… is wearing off…

BLEEEEEGH!

I blow chunks onto the dirt before sinking down onto the ground. Pheeeww… that made me… really nauseous…

" _I'll turn us on the side so we don't choke… Also, opening chest compartment… Solarius needs to cool down."_

I see a pile of smoke pour out of my chest armor that opens up along with a hiss. Ah…

Right… now… I think I'm just gonna pass out. I feel realllly sick…

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

As soon as she was able to, Rin had answered the phone buzzing in Irivsael's belongings, telling Houki to go to their room in order to pick up the charger for his phone.

" _Waaaaa! Lione?! Lione is that you?!"_

"No, it's Rin." The Chinese girl answered, fiddling around with the phone until she found how to turn on the video feed. "Lione's still out cold, he really pushed himself today."

She set the phone down, finding a small stack of pens to use as a stand, before positioning the phone so Yuki could see her sleeping prince. He was still wearing his latex from before and while he didn't have any noticeable physical injuries, the sheer force exerted on him from those crazy maneuvers with Timaeus and Critias probably had some effect on him.

" _I-is he okay?!"_

Rin grabbed the clipboard and moved it in front of the phone. "They couldn't find anything and I think they're still processing some of the x-rays. He should be fine though."

" _G-good…"_

"Hehehe, you really care for and love him, don't you?"

" _Yes! W-w-wai-wait! You tricked me!"_

"So you don't love him? I heard Lione admitted to the school he loved you in this really roundabout way that I'd expect from him."

" _Hawawawa…"_ Rin looked over and found the purple haired girl covering her now extremely red face, Houki rolling her eyes as she tossed the charger to Rin to plug in. _"H-he did?!"_

"Well, everyone was pressuring him to tell the newspaper club how he felt about you." Houki said with a shrug. "I think he just wanted to say the truth to your face first directly. Those certain three words, if you know what I mean."

If this were a cartoon, Yuki's ears would have been billowing so much smoke the EPA would've already sent a containment unit. _"B-but… I-I don't think… he…"_

"You don't think he feels that way?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yuki-chan, in every single battle he's fought, he always calls for you."

"And in our exam two days ago, he didn't scream it out loud, but I could see him mouthing it." Houki added, further weakening Yuki's lack of self-confidence. "I don't think you can really say that Lione isn't madly in love with you."

" _Ha… hahaha, that's a nice thought…"_ Yuki shyly giggled. _"B-but I don't think that's the case… hahaha… it… it would be so nice if L-lione l…l…l-loved m-me…"_

"Honestly, the way he does things, I think he's more afraid that you don't love him." Houki continued. "…that night, actually. And the day after the battle with Cecilia. I asked him how he felt about you and there was this… look on his face."

" _A look?"_

"Well, he did also say he hadn't thought of romance, but the way he said it made me think that it was more that you wouldn't accept him if he tried to become someone like your boyfriend."

" _O-o-oh… where is it…"_

"Hm?" Rin and Houki asked as Yuki fished around the papers on her desk. "What is it?"

" _Oh, here it is. Umm… Lione's advice on what to say if the girls ever keep bugging you about me… Um… Y-you shouldn't tell me these things until you admit your own feelings to the guys you like. Um… H-houki, I don't like the grimace you have…"_

Houki, at this very moment, realized one, that she wanted to immediately strangle Lione in his sleep right now, and two, that he was very good at getting his vengeance, even if it wasn't through him. Smart bastard.

"H-hmph. Well, little does he know that it doesn't apply to me anymore!" she lied.

"Ooooh, so you told Ichika?" Rin asked, eyes a little wide. "Wow, I should call him and congratulate him!"

And Houki's immediate reaction to lunge for Rin's phone gave her away.

Still though, Yuki's heart was racing at a million beats per second. To think that Lione would be scared of rejection from her… she would never do that! She'd… she'd definitely accept him right away! She knew in her heart if she admitted it, things would go much faster, but the very thought of even admitting such feelings, even to the one that she so loved dearly, terrified her.

 _I-I'd like to say… and hear those words…_ she thought, a smile breaking out on her lips and in her heart as she thought of such a scene. She _had_ planned to tell him on their group's usual summer vacation, but then he was ripped away so suddenly…

"Hm?" Rin looked at Lione's phone as it beeped. "Reconstruction complete? What's this?"

"Hey, isn't it rude to poke around?"

"But Houki, this video is dated to Lione's childhood." She said, looking at the file. "Heh, it's a notification thing too, so let's see if I… heh, yep. Bypassed the security lock."

" _Mama, mama!"_ A young Lione yelled out, running over and leaping up to hug… Katsugari-sensei?

 _She looks… so beautiful._ Houki whispered in her mind. _They used to be close?_

" _Come on, Li-kun. Hyaaa~"_ A much younger version of Katsugari lifted her son into the air and spun her around. _"Hehehe!"_

" _Hahahaha!"_

" _Now, you must get serious."_

" _O-okay, mama!"_

The two of them engaged in some sword training. Techniques that Lione claimed were taught to him by his father… but yet here, they were doing them all the same.

They paused the video as they heard someone stirring.

"Ngh…"

"He's waking up." Rin said, standing up. "Hey Houki-san, we should get going."

"We should." She replied without any further words, leaving Yuki behind with Lione.

"Huh…?" Lione muttered, hearing only the door closing. "What's going on?"

" _Y-you're awake?!"_

"Oh… hey Yuki." Lione smiled, sitting up straight and grabbing the phone. "Huh, I guess Rin and Houki set this up? I'll have to thank them later. How are you doing?"

" _I'm fine! What about you? I… they haven't told us anything!"_

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you, but let's just say I got into a pretty real fight." He replied with a chuckle, shaking, shaking his head. "…Though, thanks for looking out for me."

" _B-but I didn't…"_

"You did. After all, your faith in me is what kept me going." He grinned, flashing a thumbs up. "…I mean… it's why I do ask you to believe in me."

" _L-lione…"_

"You heard me calling for you again, right?"

" _Mhm! I… it made me really, really glad!"_

" _D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!"_ A new voice cried out from the side.

"S-shut up, Melanie." Lione immediately snapped, turning his head away as he put the phone in front of him. "Though… are you guys doing okay?"

" _Yes… but um…"_

" _Oh you should know, Yuki made a Lione hugging pillow~"_

" _I-I-I DID NOT!"_

" _I'll go get iiiiiit!"_

" _S-SIIIIIIIS!"_

Lione paused, looking at the blushing girl in front of him who was covering her face with her tiny hands, trying to conceal a face blazing red like a sunset.

"D-do you really have one…?"

" _I… I… I really miss you, Lione."_

"Um…"

" _P-please don't think—"_

"C-could you make one for me… of you…?"

" _W-w-wha-wha-whaaaa…?! L-lione?!"_

"Ehehehe, forget I asked."

" _N-no! It's okay! I… I think…"_

"I mean because… I… I really miss you two as well." He admitted, sinking his head down. "And um… if you're okay with that, that's fine with me…"

" _I'll… I'll get started right away!"_ Yuki shouted. _"I'll definitely make it the best it could possibly be! A-ah… i-it won't be like um… other body pillows though…"_

"I'll be fine with whatever you give me."

And thus the comedy between two people who were so deeply in love with each other yet were too scared to admit it continued…

* * *

Katsugari looked over the battle data and the core which had unfortunately been too damaged. Then again, the objective was not to capture, but destroy. Not to mention that her son was apparently the target, or at least was said by his report.

"…Yes." Katsugari said into the phone of a special design that no one else down here knew she had. "I was unable to determine the design. I don't think there's a link to Phantom Task. Yes, there's nothing to indicate it was them. Shinonono? Hm, I'd suspect her. Keep tabs on her, even if it's difficult.

"…Understood. I'll keep observing. Talk to you later. Irivasel, out."

Today, Irivasel had almost got caught by that new machine designated as a Golem. She would train him… yes, train him so he'd be better. Both as one who would possibly continue the fight for tomorrow… but also as her son. She wanted to make sure he received the entirety of the training an Irivasel deserved.

Nodding to herself, she walked the empty halls.

 _Meusel… I wonder if you're behind this. I highly doubt it, as it isn't in your method of doing things, but nonetheless…_

She took a look at the folder in her hands, which was a complaint from Pilot Irivasel, who had noted that during the evacuation, he was told additional support was not coming for a while because they couldn't get the door open due to the emergency situation. His exact words had been, in quite the informal fashion _"What the hell do you mean 'The enemy IS locked the doors'? What kind of doors do we have that lock_ _and can't be opened from the inside in an emergency situation, especially in rooms pertinent to IS operations?! I understand setting the barriers to level 4 so IS units can't through, but seriously…"_

* * *

 **Hehehe.**

 **So, did you figure out what Lione's One Off Ability does? Like I said in my previous hint, it was "What does determination allow you to break?" The answer of course, break limits. Lione breaks the limits on his equipment by sacrificing other parts of himself in order to accomplish a task. Oooof course, if you caught it, you can find the second effect of his ability.**

 **Anyways, you can see the influences on First Shift Helios. The chest laser was inspired from Shin Mazinger Z (from its Breast Fire move), Unbreaking Hand is a reference to TTGL (Kamina's Giga Drill Break scene has a part where he catches the beam, saying "It can't break this hand!") though Helios' name for it, Illusion Shattering Fist is a shoutout to To Aru, and Timaeus and Critias are fairly obvious XD**

 **Alright, quick summary time. Houki and Rin have a talk, a certain mother comes in and starts changing things up, and then THE RIN BATTLE. Irivasel's small science spiel in the middle was a little tricky. We originally thought that Rin fired "air rockets" but upon further review found it was just shockwaves, so unfortunately Irivasel didn't have an easy counter, but it was fun all the while. Also, since the weapons themselves aren't shielded and well, Irivasel has a fucking laser blade (i.e. extremely hot, considering it's a fucking energy weapon) we thought it'd be able to cut through Rin's steel sword. Seriously, it's a laser blade. That thing is HEATED UP, if I remember my basics correctly.**

 **Anyways, golem battle. Pretty standard, though we used it for Helios' One-Off once again. Guess who sent the Golem :D Then, post battle, more Yuki/Irivasel fluff along with some of Irivasel's backstory being revealed. And theeen we get to where things start diverging a bit with Katsugari. And** _ **no**_ **, before you ask, her referring to herself as Irivasel in the phone call is not a typo.**

 **As for Lione's argument, I thought that was a little silly in the novel. The doors locked because of the Golem… so… there's no way to open any of the emergency exits out of the room? You'd figure a place like the operator room, which is so close to the IS Arena, would have a way OUT OF THE ROOM, along with a way to manually open up the hangars in the event of an emergency. Or at least, that's how we interpreted the text, which again, we thought was a little silly.**

 **Well, I think that's all I have to say about the novelization and our thoughts! Seeya all next year! Happy Holidays, readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Overall, I don't really like how I did with this chapter, but I guess in terms of my writing quality, it's well enough. Content wise, egh, I don't feel very good about it. Probably since I was in a rush to get to the** _ **next**_ **chapter, which I liked much, much more. Oh well, I guess you guys can tell me how much you liked it or how much it bombed. And it's fairly short, too DX**

 **Well, as usual, REVIEW REPLY TIME, GOOOOOOO!**

 **TrustyChester:** Hahaha, true that. Make your own door! :D Thanks for reviewing!

 **DGKSilver:** You have no idea how close I came to dying from laughter when I read this comic. Let me just say that it's scary how Actual!Yuki plays Helios!Yuki so well… considering that Actual!Yuki is the one who wrote this story out and is probably as devious as me. You'll see how things play out. Thanks for reading!

 **lemonlover95:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy today's chapter!

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov:** Yeah, we had fun all coming up with the armaments Helios would eventually use, though Unknown Variable was _always_ on the list, but had different names. It actually used to be called _Unrelenting Force_ , but it was eventually renamed. Houki and Rin's reactions were fun as well, since it was already established they had no romantic interest in Lione… and thus as old friends, wouldn't hesitate teasing the crap out of him, but would like for them to get together XD I hope you like today's chapter, and thank you for reading!

 **Deni:** Ha, glad I rewrote the fight scene, then. Lione's "berserker" self is part adrenaline, part realizing that there's a possibility that he could hurt Yuki by extension of him getting maimed/killed. In reference, think back to Chapter One, where Lione nearly throws himself off the bridge and thusly, nearly brought Yuki to do the same. He wants to avoid that again if possible, so when he realizes that there's a chance of his injury hurting Yuki as well, he goes into _"Must avoid hurting her"_ mode which seems like a berserker. As for Lione's dad… hmhmhmhm, I love knowing the story ahead of time. With Ichika, well, just read the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Alright, I believe that's everyone! Again, sorry if today's kind of a boring chapter, it's really just… sort of that bridge that needed to be crossed to get to the chapter after this one.**

* * *

 **=Helios=**

 **-Volume 2: High Noon-**

 **Chapter 6:** Brother From Another Mother

=(==)=

" _It's funny. Every crook I meet wants to tell me how much I'm just like them."_

Edward Elric, _Fullmetal Alchemist_

=(==)=

" _Would the last one out kindly turn off the lights?"_

Herbert S Watson

* * *

"So, how is it over there?"

"Shhhh." I say, going for… HAHA, GET WRECKED! GREGOR… SAMSOOOOOON!

"Guh!" Ichika cries out as I finish him off. "Dan, don't talk during fighting games! It's distracting!"

"That's what you get for not being MLG pro. Get good, and all that." I say with an unnatural cocky smile, flashing a thumbs up at Chifuyu's younger brother, while at the same time removing my headphones. "Man, these things are really great for blotting out most noise."

Anyways, Ichika and Dan. Two old friends I used to run with, especially once Rin came into the picture. Didn't get to keep in contact for well… the same reasons that I dropped out of contact with Rin.

"So, what were you asking?" I ask, stretching my arms.

"How is it over there?"

"Well, it's not all sunshine and rainbows with girls in hula skirts if that's what you're thinking." I answer as I take a swig of green tea. "Seriously, the academic aspect is _kicking my ass._ Thank God Houki's able to help me. That, and fortunately Rin's no longer hostile once I explained why I suddenly left and actually assisting me in training now."

…Helios, is it just me, or has the mood suddenly turned sour?

" _I detect some hostility in this room. Switching to standby mode."_ Helios says. Oh yeah, I'm allowed to bring him out of the Academy seeing that I need some way to defend myself. Damn IS purists—

Wait.

Ohhhh, I see.

"Oh my God, don't tell me. Hold on, hold on. Ichika… yooou like Houki and Dan, you glared at me once I mentioned Rin, so _**thusly**_ —"

"Lione, you and me, one and one, Filia against Double."

"No man, _fuck_ you." I immediately launch back at the male Gotanda sibling. "Dude, you're _crazy_ at Double. You gotta practice like, two hours a day or some shit for that. Either way, you all just confirmed what I was thinking. Goddamn, y'all gotta spit out your feelings or something."

"Yeah, like you should with Miss 'Believe in me, Yuki'."

"Oh buzz off. Don't worry, don't worry, I'm not in there to steal your girls or whatever. Don't even bother denying it, I can tell. It's obvious.

"Still though, I find it kinda surprising your sis isn't in here." I comment as Ichika changes his character to Ms. Fortune to go up against Dan's Painwheel. "What, she on a date or something?"

"Whoa, is that an affair I hear? Wow Li—"

Dan **freezes** in place from the glare I give him. Don't you even fucking dare.

I put on a small grin and speak with absolute calm. "No, I'm just curious about my friends. After all, your sis used to run with us all the time, despite the fact she was a year younger. From what I remember, she didn't hang around with others in her year as much."

"A-ah… y-yeah. She found a guy in her year. They've become really fast friends. I wouldn't call it a date, but really only because they haven't formally gone out yet."

"You talk with the kid already? Have the whole 'big brother' talk? Didn't scare him off, did you?" I give a laugh as Dan rolls his eyes while still kicking Ichika's ass, hopefully relieving the tension.

"Nah. Besides, Ran would kill me if I did. T-though, dude… that glare ahaha…"

"If _anyone_ ever suggests that… well, really the only thing that prevented me from punching you was that you're a pal. I know you were only joking. But if anyone else were to suggest that, even as a joke, I would not hesitate."

"Yeah, I bet. Woo, that was pretty scary actually." Dan says, breathing out a sigh of relief while at the same time, still keeping focused on the game.

"Haha, sorry about that. I just get really pissed, you know? Someone suggesting that after… ahh…"

"I know she's watching! I know she's waiting! I know she's—"

"SH-SHUT UUUUP!" I yell, realizing my face is blazing red right now. I… I still can't believe I said those words… b-but they just felt so natural at the time… and now I'll neeeever get to live it down.

"You know, I heard that Shin Mazinger Z – Rise of Greater Z-Prime used that line in one of their latest episodes."

"Oh ffffff…"

"You're not going to live this one down." Ichika laughs as he gets destroyed again, since he kinda sucks as Skullgirls.

"I kinda figured that one out already… I just didn't know it was that bad. Like, you know that it's going to be up on Wikipedia that the goddamn line came from me." I mutter, sinking my head. "Oh God… I mean, I'm proud, you know, to have said it because it's true but… doesn't change that it's really embarrassing when you think about it."

"Ah, I'm sure it'll blow over soon." Dan shrugs. "So hey, have you heard the news? Apparently there's been a second male discovered. Not sure if it's real or just a hoax, but if it's true, there'll be another guy attending."

Huh. Well, that's nice.

"I guess I'll find out if there's a transfer soon." I say, putting a finger to my chin.

Before we can star the next round, we hear a clear _DING!_ resound through the room. Hm?

"Oh, it seems it's done." Ichika says first, immediately standing up and going downstairs. I guess he was baking something?

When we get to the kitchen, Ichika puts on a light grey apron and oven mitts before moving to the oven. Lasagna? Seems pretty uncharacteristic of Ichika.

"I thought you might like something other than Japanese cooking." Ichika explains with a smile, putting the tray on top of some cork circles on the counter. "They have other styles at the Academy, but I guess you probably don't each those very much."

"Not really."

"But yeah, I thought I'd cook you some."

"I guess it fits the house husband theme you have going…" I mutter as Ichika starts setting the table for the three of us.

"House… husband?"

"Ichika, go stand in front of a mirror. And do you have makeup on?"

"I don't understand what you're on about." Ichika says, waving a spatula at me.

I give a glance to Dan, who only rolls his eyes. "He's just in denial, Lione. That, and we all know Houki can't cook."

"Heh. Either way, looks good. Thanks for thinking about me when making it, Ichika." I say, patting him on the back.

Ha, I suppose Ichika's always been like this. He's mellowed out since we were kids though. Back then, we were real ruffians, getting into a scrape or two. Mainly over when they'd make fun of Rin or something to make her cry. We were sort of her knights, but Dan was in charge. Ichika threw a pretty good punch though.

Though, about that new kid… heh if it's true, I wonder what kinda guy he'll be—

* * *

"Hello, my name is Dunoa Charles, and it's a pleasure to meet you." A short haired blonde person says while dressed in the male uniform, bowing to us.

Bull **SHIT** THAT IS A _DUDE_!

" _Pilot Irivasel…"_

Helios?

" _While this may be disappointing… that is in fact, a male standing in front of us. I can tell by… thermal scans of a certain area."_

Somewhere, thousands of miles away, the personification of all masculinity in the world screams in pain and denial. The being in front of me sparkles! That simply cannot be a dude!

" _Pilot Irivasel, I understand you have a very solid idea of what masculinity should be, but you can't deny that the person in front of us here is in fact, a male."_

I still can't believe that's a dude…

"Awwwwww!" Half the class shrieks, making me wince from the sheer volume. "Dunoa-kun, Dunoa-kun—!"

Their various questions and requests cascade over each other, making a never ending cacophony. However, Charles only laughs calmly, shooting them a disarming smile that makes everyone calm down. Wow, kid's got some skill, I suppose. Either way, at least I have someone to draw all the attention off me.

"Irivasel." Chifuyu snaps, making me look up. "You're the class representative. Show him around."

"Understood," I say half-bored, standing up. "Alright, let's go. There's quite a lot to cover."

As soon as we're out the door and far enough down the hall, I start talking. "So, they're pretty excited, huh? It's not every day a guy ends up coming to IS Academy. You'll be dealing with them quite a bit, so hey, we're in this hell together?"

With that, I raise my left fist. Charles' stare fixates on it. He tilts his head, clearly confused. "Ah… do I shake your fist or…?"

What.

No, seriously. What.

" _E-even I find this hard to believe… I am an artificial intelligence construct and even_ _ **I**_ _know what the social ritual known as a "brofist" is."_

"Dunoa-san."

"Y-y-yes?!"

"Raise your right fist."

"A-and…?"

"Now you bump it with my left."

As he moves his, I move mine, slightly bumping our fists. "Now _that_ is called a brofist. Well, it's a fist bump, but when it's between two guys, it's called a brofist."

"I see…!"

"Uh, you didn't get out very often, huh?"

"Ah, I was always studying or practicing my piloting skills." He says with a dignified wave of his hand. "They're very helpful, after all."

"Haha, you can probably teach me a thing or two. I uh, do kinda suck at piloting."

"Oh? But you seem to be very excellent from what videos I have seen. You handled fighting your last opponent very well."

"Haha, that's mainly because I had Helios." I lift up my right hand. "If it wasn't for him and his capabilities, I'd really be getting my ass kicked. Oh, right. Uh, I'd really be getting wrecked out there. I'm apparently supposed to watch my mouth, so uh sorry if I drop an occasional swear."

"Oh, I see. Well, it would certainly make you a much more professional man." He comments, but in a rather polite way. "Ah, shall we finish our tour?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, we were supposed to be doing that. Let's boogey."

"Um, boogey? I understand you might wish to, but I believe dancing should be done later…"

…Charles, you have much to learn. Helios, what's our schedule looking like for the next week?

" _Our next examinations are not for three weeks. However, it is still Wednesday."_

Oh yeah, we're going on a pop culture marathon.

"Charles, if I can call you that, just roll with me and you'll figure things out as I go."

"Y-yes! U-um, where are we going to roll to?" He says, adopting something like a martial arts stance, preparing for a front roll.

"…Just follow me."

* * *

Charles, understandably of course, has no idea what pop culture is, but is a great study partner.

Oh yeah, he's a he. I confirmed this when walking in on him in the shower because he's really used to living alone. I am definitely not jealous of his endowment nor cursing my Asian blood as we speak or anything.

Houki took being kicked out quite well, but that's not stopping her from breaking into… ah shit, still not getting a break from morning swordplay.

Well, I guess I did ask for it. Heh, I'd like to take a break every now and then, though.

Either way, I hope he's ready for this episode of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.

" _Kamina died for our sins."_

Damn straight.

Cue to about twenty minutes later, with Charles having a few tears rolling down his face.

"Kamina-sama…" he whispers, fists held close to his chests. "…Lione-sama, thank you for showing me this masterpiece."

"It's not even close to over."

His mouth hits the floor… if it could, anyways.

"Are you ready for the next episode?"

* * *

"GHARKACKP!"

That odd noise is what comes out of both my and Charles' mouth with Chifuyu smashes us both in the head with a textbook.

Note to self, save marathons for Saturdays, not Wednesday nights. Er, well… I suppose any night that's not a weekend. We were fine staying up most of Wednesday night, but things started to drag out and well…

…being behind in sleep for almost a week or something like that _doesn't_ help being in Chifuyu's class, to say the least.

But it was still worth it. We're almost there at finishing Macross, and then after that I've gotta show Charles things like Pulp Fiction, Terminator 2: Judgement Day, and pretty much every amazing movie pre-IS era.

Also, he's never seen Star Wars! Or at least, the original trilogy or hell, even any of the first like, good ones. By good ones, I mean the ones that were created pre-IS era, back before we had just pure female casts that were pretty much the old ones remade but pandering purely for IS supremacists and all that.

Just… how could you keep a kid in the modern era so sheltered like that? That should be a crime against humanity or something.

Charles, despite the pain, flashes me a thumbs up before standing up and apologizing to Chifuyu. I shrug it off and just say I'll pay more attention.

This morning is a practical lesson after the lesson. Well, I guess I'll be able to see Charles in action. He does have a custom IS, or so I heard.

Hm… maybe I can start calling him Char. I should show him Gundam next, actually. Maybe he'll take to it if I choose that way.

"First, we'll be watching a battle that involves close range and shooting."

Helios, prepare for combat. Don't come out yet, but just get all critical systems for combat running and ready.

" _Understood, Pilot Irivasel."_

Today's lesson also combines our class and Class 2, so Rin's out here.

"I'd like to have a real battle so…" Chifuyu scans over the classes. "Huang. Alcott. Deploy and prepare."

Oh. Well, okay then. Helios, you can stand by for now.

" _Understood."_

The two of them deploy and lock eyes with each other.

"Heh." Rin grins with a certain confidence. "I might not be able to match up in speed, but I've still got some tricks up my sleeve."

"Fufu, like I'll even let you get within range."

"Idiots. Your opponent will be—"

" _Pilot Irivasel, incoming movement!"_

"AHHHHHH! PL-PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Helios, Sever Chains!

" _Chain Severing Systems, Timaeus and Critias, Active!"_

The thrusters on my legs and the subsequent armor form before the human eye can even catch up and explode with energy, sending me into a backflip. I touch down on the ground in a tripod landing, the rest of Helios forming up around me as I get into boxing stance, Unbreaking Hand materializing.

Heh, I can really only do that first part since I've been practicing with Partial Deployment. Good to know we've got that skill roughly down.

" _Indeed. Good work, Pilot Irivasel."_

"Even though she might not always act or look like it, Yamada-sensei was a former representative candidate." Chifuyu explains as my green haired teacher adjusts her glasses with both hands before taking out her rifle. "So then girls, let's start."

"A two-against-one?" Alcott asks while I deactivate Helios. I also don't like that very subtle grin Chifuyu has.

Rin is silent before looking at me. Helios, private frequency message.

" _Set."_

My message is a simple one: "Don't underestimate her."

The reply is even more blunt: _"Obviously"_.

"Hmph. We'll see if you keep saying those words after this match. Rise up to twenty meters and begin."

Charles, under Chifuyu's command, tells us that Yamada-sensei is using the Raphael Revive from the enterprise that his father owns. What's nice about it is that it's extremely modular—that is to say, unlike most IS units which are strangled by their Equalizers and the equipment that comes with such, Dunoa Corporations can easily outfit their IS for multiple situations.

For example, their rifle-helmet-shield combination might be made for a mid-range fighter. Now for most IS users, especially for personal IS pilots, this combination would be locked in with their Equalizers or something like that. With Dunoa equipment, these can all be recalibrated and changed for a sniping set up. While it means they don't have a specialty, it means they can adapt to almost any situation.

The battle doesn't really go… well for Rin or Alcott. Yamada-sensei's shots are pinpointed by nothing more than instinct to force them together before… and there's the finishing blow.

…Hm. I wonder…

" _Pilot Irivasel, facing her would be far outside our league. Defeating Alcott and Rin is one thing, but remember they don't have nearly the amount of experience Yamada-sensei does."_

I know, but… I just would like to see how far I've come. What's the fastest way than to go up against someone who completely outstrips me? Even getting in one hit on someone with that skill level… it would mean we've already made a massive leap.

" _I suppose."_

"Alright, now that the show's over, everyone split up among the personal IS users. By seating arrangement, so it's easier."

There's some disappointment, but also some elated gasps of happiness. Sheesh…

Hm, our unit is a standard Raphael Revive, with a marking on the back that says A2.

Of course, that leaves Houki as the first one in line for my group.

"It's a little high." She notes, looking up. "Someone forgot to leave it bent down."

"Do you think you can climb it or do you need some help?" I ask, preparing to summon Helios.

"Just give me a boost upwards." Houki says, slightly stepping back. I get the cue and kneel down, readying my hands. Houki then moves forward and uses my hands as a stepping stool, where I launch her up. She perfectly lands on top, starting to initialize the IS which is mainly the goal for now.

"Well, I'd tell you to get out since I know your skill with an IS, but so that way it's fair for everyone, try taking a few steps forward and then breaking into a run." I say evenly.

Let us create tomorrow with these hands.

With that line, I take a short hop into the air and then land back down in full Helios gear. Houki does as expected, seeing that she regularly kicked my ass back when I was first training. Ha… I still have all these other girls to get through, though…

* * *

Soon enough, the lunch bell rings. Charles and I go get changed in a separate locker room before heading out to meet up with everyone else. Thank _God_ the school actually realized that it _might_ be a bad idea to have us changing in the same area.

"Ah, Lione-sama."

"I thought I told you to drop that honorific."

 _Un_ fortunately, with me being a pop culture teacher, mentor, and example to Charles, he's started referring to me with that damn honorific. I've told him the past two days to drop it, but he just won't.

"Then, Lione-sensei."

Oh good God, why?

"You don't need to address me with an honorific."

"B-but you're a brilliant teacher!"

Helios, what's my blood pressure?

" _Pilot Irivasel, I believe your blood pressure is the least of your concerns right now."_

With the stress right now, that's not going to be the case for much longer.

"What… are you teaching him?" A new—oh no, Houki heard that.

I give a death glare to Houki, especially for the extremely suggestive way of asking that question. And that slight blush tint on your cheeks isn't helping either! Oh shit, don't tell me…

" _Pilot Irivasel, assuming that Houki has a closet fetish for yaoi is… not entirely out of the question."_

…I'm getting the shinai later.

"Okay, screw it, just use 'sama' if you want to—Oh, uh, hold on. I gotta take this." I say as my phone buzzes, taking it out as we start walking. Oh, Yuki? What could she be calling about at this time? It's night time over there, she should be sleeping. "Hey Yuki, what's going on?"

" _H-hi, Lione! I know you're probably very busy right now, but I wanted to tell you something."_

"What is it?"

" _I… I started taking up the sword as well!"_

I almost drop the phone from my hands. "W-what?"

" _A-are you sad?!"_

"N-no, of course not! That's a pleasant surprise, you just caught me off guard, that's all, honest! I'm really happy you chose to do so."

" _Ehehehe."_

"Uh, who's teaching you?"

" _Ken's teaching me."_

"Ah, I see."

" _B-but, he said he's also teaching me from everything he's seen from you as well!"_

"Oh, that's pretty neat."

" _A-ahahaha… um, Lione?"_

"Yeah?"

" _W-when you come and visit… c-could you please teach me?"_

"W-what are you saying?! Of course I would! You don't have to worry about asking me about it."

" _I… I'll look forward to it, then!"_

The two of us start talking a bit after that. Turns out as soon as Yuki committed to taking up the sword, Ken (and Melanie) immediately decided that she better tell me, as it was the only proper thing to do. Thus, Yuki walked straight into teasing bait.

Ha… Well, I guess I can't be upset.

"I'll look forward to when I can teach you as well."

" _O-of course!"_

Before I can even respond, Yuki ends the phone call, but I swear I heard laughter that sounded like Melanie's for a split second there. Sheesh, she's serious about this and you guys are teasing her…

Hmm… teaching Yuki…

" _I-is that good enough?!"_

" _Let's try again. Once more, with feeling. You have to really understand your blade."_

" _Hii… hiiiyah!"_

" _That's better!"_

" _Hehehe… Um… Lione, can I try holding your sword?"_

" _Um… well, I guess so. I'm a little picky about who gets to wield the Irivasel blade, but I think it's okay since I trust you."_

" _It's… heavy."_

" _A blade is meant to take a life. That weight is the price of a life."_

" _Lione's sword is so big too…"_

" _Pilot Irivasel… Pilot Irivasel…"_

HWABWHA—what?!

" _Pilot Irivasel, you should really get going to lunch."_

R-right.

" _Also I detected some unusual brain activity. Were you perhaps day dreaming? You seemed very out of it."_

Definitely not.

"… _You were day dreaming about teaching Yuki in the sunset."_

I was not!

" _Your vehement denial is not helping…"_

Whatever! I'm going to lunch.

* * *

"Charles, let's go. I still can't believe you haven't ever eaten a sloppy joe… Anyways, we need to make up for lost time."

Later at said lunch, Charles is inspecting his sloppy joe from every angle as if it's some rare specimen he's never seen before. I mean, he's seen potato wedges before, which they serve here with the sloppy joe, but apparently it's just… too much for him.

Also, he's never apparently heard of mixing drinks or at least, soda. I mean, there's a huge soda fountain (explaining to Charles that it was not legitimately a fountain of soda as in like a mall fountain was an episode in and of itself) and then when I put multiple drinks in the same glass, it apparently shocked Charles. You've seen mixed martinis but not sodas? Geez…

Seriously though, just how sheltered is this kid?

"You _have_ eaten a hamburger, right?"

"I have."

"You eat it the same way." I tell him, holding up mine. "You can't tilt it too much and grabbing it in the wrong place will cause the sloppy joe to sort of fall apart."

"T-truly you are a master…!"

…Helios, is he being legit about this?

" _Pilot Irivasel… with microexpression analysis, this is not faking. All of his microexpressions match up to legitimate surprise and shock and in this case, respect."_

…Wow.

I start eating, Charles trying to mimic my motions. Unfortunately, he grabs it in the wrong area and also pushes too hard, making the insides leak out. Fortunately for him, he's eating above the tray and thusly it doesn't get all over his clothes.

"Aw…"

"You'll get the hang of it." I say with a shrug. "It's not like I was perfect the first time I ever ate a sloppy joe. You at least didn't make a huge of a mess as me."

"I would have liked to finish it whole, though." He somewhat pouts before taking a sip of his tea, which is an odd thing to pair with sloppy joe if you ask me. "Oh, you said something about introducing me to someone as we walked here?"

"Oh yeah, I need to introduce you to my pals back home." I lean back in my chair and look up at the ceiling. "…I think it'd be good for them to meet you, now that we've known each other for a while. Besides, you're a pretty nice person so I think they'd take a shine to you right away."

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

Charles' first question when he got back to the dorm room a good thirty minutes after Lione due to him fending off some rather aggressive seniors was why he was currently hugging a body pillow with a purple haired girl on it in front of his computer.

" _D…. do you like it?"_

"Y-yeah." Lione admitted with a blush before realizing the door was open. "O-oh hey, Charles! Come over here, I need to introduce you."

Charles saw first and foremost, the purple haired girl that was currently on said pillow. "Is this… Miss Celladon?"

"Yes, that's Yuki." Lione confirmed. "Behind her is her sister, Melanie. To the left side of the screen is Roy and the last guy is Ken."

"May I ask why you have that pillow…? I heard that hugging pillows were very popular in Japan, but I'd never have imagined that you would have let one be created of your girlfriend, Lione-sama."

" _G-g-girlfriend?! Hawawawa…!"_ The purple haired girl on the screen huffed, her cheeks instantly flaming red.

"S-she's not my girlfriend, Charles. She's just um…"

" _His wiiiiiife!"_ The other girl on the screen cheered.

"Oh, I had no idea. Congratulations, Lione-sama. Though I would have taken you as one who would be proud to wearing his wedding band. However, I'll keep this secret from the others, as it would no doubt crush many a hearts. I suppose your consideration for others is what has kept this secret for so long."

"Melanie that's not funny!"

" _But your blushing face is!"_

" _H-he's not my husband! Melanie's just joking around!"_ Yuki adds on, violently shaking her head. _"A-are you okay now, Lione?"_

"Oh, about the event a few days ago? Yeah, I'm okay. I… I probably could've been better though. I'll become stronger and better so you don't ever have to worry about me."

While the others normally would've made a joke or tried to tease him, everyone could read the mood that Lione was stone-cold serious when he said this. Even the figure who was standing outside his door knew that that sentence was uttered like an absolute truth.

It was here that Charles realized that he thought he had it bad. Just a tool of his father, meant to spy on Irivasel who he had been told was cold and ruthless and while he displayed those characteristics in battle, the person sitting right in front of him—Lione-sama, holding a body pillow of a girl he obviously cared for halfway across the world—could not be the same person he was told.

He had been given and read Irivasel's file, obviously, having been sent to watch him. Charles could feel the sudden urge to apologize rise up as he watched Miss Celladon and his Lione-sama talk back and forth, also noticing that Miss Celladon was latching onto a body pillow of Lione-sama. While he was sheltered, he had ead some books about lovers who were separated across many things, perhaps in displacement for his father who was never there, such as time, distance, and even death. It was there he realized that while the both of them denied it, it was plain as day that Lione-sama and Miss Celladon were head over heels in love. No matter how much they denied that fact, it was simply true.

Charles knew he had always been holding onto an illusion, hoping that perhaps his father would truly, truly care for him and maybe close the distance that had erupted between them. But there was no point wishing for an illusionary dream. Here in front of him though, were two lovers that couldn't close the distance and would have no hope of doing so for the next three years.

"Ah… Lione-sama, could you answer my question from before?"

"Oh, right. Well um… I have this because I… I asked Yuki to make one for me since she has… one of me… and…"

" _It's soooo cute! Isn't it? Isn't it, Charles—if I can call you that—isn't it?!"_

"Hahaha, it is rather amusing, Miss Melanie. But… the circumstances that led to such a thing are truly tragic. Lione-sama… I truly wish you the best and I pray that nothing more separates you and Miss Celladon."

"Charles? Where is this coming from?"

"I… I realized several things. I would much rather prefer to talk in private."

"I see."

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

After Ken finished explaining (in secret to me) that Yuki was much more assertive now and the other day apparently leapt to my defense against a bunch of girls badmouthing me without so much as even a stammer, Charles gave me his story.

First off, it made me remember there are people in this world that really deserve a boot to the head, Charles' father being one of them.

Second, I felt a resonance with my dad… and how he just left…

Third, it revealed why the kid was so sheltered.

I'm guessing that they kept him away from anything that might let us keep a common bond in order to distance us.

" _That would be a logical conclusion."_

"P-please forgive me, Lione-sama!"

I catch his arm and yank him up. "Oh no, I can't have you bowing to me. I don't let people bow to me, Charles. That would make me no better than some of the others in this world. But… you know, I'd like to say that I don't trust you, but I can't bring myself to. You're a good person at heart."

"Thank you… Lione-sama…" he says, starting to stream tears.

"Hey, no crying until the end." I reply, offering him a tissue. "…Though I know how it feels, too. It gets lonely, right?"

"Yes... for a while, I was scared about if you ever found out. I felt… I felt like I had really found a friend for the first time. Someone who was there because they wanted to be there. I was afraid if you found out that you'd leave me behind…"

"Hey, I'm a Returner of Hope. Our motto goes along the lines of not caring who you are, we'll return hope to you. I still can't believe they told you I eat instant noodles dry though. What kind of indicator is that for coldness?"

"Hehehe, I did think that was an odd case."

"Alright, well, now we both know the truth about each other. That's enough to be friends now, isn't it? Friends?"

Charles looked to see me raising my fist.

And with a smile on his face, Charles brofisted.

"Ahh, there is something I've been meaning to ask. I ah, read your file, Lione-sama, and was curious about a decision you might have to make."

I raise an eyebrow. "What kind of decision?"

"Um, I've heard that you are very attached to your father, but… what if Miss Celladon and your father were on the line, who would you pick?"

I almost drop the glass in my hand from that question.

…It's not one I've ever given serious thought.

Mainly because…

…behind all that masking of being the son of my father is just… loneliness. And a lot of questions, most of all just "Why?"

"Um… I-I'm sorry, Lione-sama, but that wasn't something I should've asked, was it?"

"What? No, no. It's a perfectly understandable question and why you'd ask that is reasonable. I've just… never really thought about it too much."

"Ah…"

"Huh. I don't think I'd know how to answer that, though."

Charles puts a finger to his chin. "I think I know a way."

"Oh, really?"

"Um, first Lione-sama, I apologize. Second, please lock yourself in the bathroom for about two minutes."

I wonder what he's going to do, but I doubt it's anything actually harmful.

Two minutes pass by quickly and when I exit the bathroom, it's suddenly cold—No.

"I-I'm going to drop them!" Charles announces from the balcony, where Yuki's pillow and the Irivasel blade are dangling off. "A-a-and you have to pick one, Lione-sama!"

A-are you serious?! Dammit, I couldn't even activate Helios with breaking the walls or something until I clear the ledge…!

"T-three… Two… O-one…!"

There isn't hesitation in my heart as I leap for—

* * *

"Irivasel."

"…Katsugari-sensei."

"The tournament was cancelled, so if you're up to the task, it is time to begin training."

Thirty minutes later, I find Katsugari-sensei in the arena where I fought Cecilia, holding only what appears to be something similar to the Irivasel blade but made for an IS and still dressed in her usual teaching outfit.

"Deploy your unit."

"His name is Helios." I growl.

Let us create tomorrow with these hands.

The white light erupts from my being before dissipating and Unknown Variable immediately appears in my hands.

"I need to get a gauge for your abilities and how many techniques you have learned." She says, getting into a combat stance. "Come."

"…I will not strike until—"

"Do not worry about me! Worry about yourself!"

I block the flying strike that would normally bisect a person. Helios, let's go!

" _Activating Combat Mode!"_

Our blades fly back and forth. Even without an IS, she's a formidable opponent.

Sparks fly and the swords become nothing but mere _blurs_ as I push the extents of my limits to their absolute edge. Even so… I have to stay determined…!

"Too slow."

The hell?!

Even if I saw just one slice, one that I know I blocked from the impact, Helios registers three more hits from a multitude of angles?! What the hell?!

"Is this the extent of what your father taught you? How shameful."

"Shut up…!"

The next attack looks exactly like the one before. I anticipate the hits, trying to see where her sword is going—

—But am completely left in the dust as I fall for the feint only a moment too late, with Katsguari-sensei behind me as she slashes my back six times before I can block and turn around. What the hell… what the hell am I fighting…?!

"Pathetic."

"Gr…!"

Katsugari-sensei continues on. Technique after technique that I _don't know_ , rendering whatever defenses I have absolutely futile. At most I can make out when she'll be able to transition into something I _do know_ , but then she doesn't, resulting me taking more hits.

Steel flies everywhere, with hits registering constantly. She allows me no quarter, though as an Irivasel, it would have been an insult for her to go at anything less than full capacity. But there goes any sort of pride I have left as a fighter…!

By the time twenty minutes goes by, she's already reduced me to eighty five percent shields just like _that_.

Dammit, I just keep on getting hit…! She's utilizing my blind spots and going for where the armor just barely cuts off my vision…!

…Helios, sorry about this.

" _Pilot Irivasel?!"_

In order to dodge the next slice, I push off the ground and deactivate Helios in midair. Everything save for the arm units and Unknown Variable vanish as I hit the ground, bending my knees before shooting off again.

This feels much more natural!

For the first time in thirty minutes of combat, I force Katsugari-sensei to take a step back.

There's so much less area for me to get hit with, so I can focus more on just my sword skills. Sorry Helios, but I'm just not yet accustomed to fighting with you entirely for this sort of thing!

"… _I understand."_

Amidst the sparks flying between us, I launch a defiant glare at Katsugari-sensei before going for the same style of cut she started this battle with.

"You know, I didn't expect you to dodge that attack by discarding your unit."

"I didn't _discard_ Helios. And stop referring to him as a unit, his name is Helios!"

The force behind my next strike staggers her, allowing me to chain a leg sweep. She barely dodges it, but I managed to clip the end of her foot, keeping her off balance as I launch yet another flurry.

I won't let you imply that I'd toss him away! Helios is a good friend of mine and daring to use that sort of word… I won't let you get away with it! I don't care who you are!

"Oh, you're fighting with a lot more spirit in that strike."

"HAAAAA!"

I lock eyes and blades with her, my gaze blazing with unstoppable hatred.

"I won't let you say those things." I growl in the lowest voice I can muster, starting to get the upper hand in the lock. "I won't let you say that I, the last of the Irivasels, would ever abandon anyone!"

Both of us immediately loosen up, realizing what I just said.

…A slip of the tongue, huh?

"The last?"

"…Dad hasn't come back in so long I might as well be the last." I say, attempting to cover up my tracks as I hang my head low, but I'm fairly sure that both of us here know the truth of that statement.

…Like I said before, underneath it all was just loneliness.

Nothing like being away from everyone that you put that façade in front of to make you confront the truth, huh? Every day, in front of The Returners of Hope, acting like I was the heir to the Irivasel line, the loud and proud fighter of justice… there was no one ever around to question nit. But here am I… faced with someone who would know the truth… who knows exactly where all the holes are in my mask and where to punch it to put even more cracks…

…maybe part of it was that, actually. But when you went straight to the heart of it all, I was just lonely. When people came to me such as my friends now because I radiated like a lantern that refused to go out, I kept it up. Except for Yuki, because she…because she is someone I feel that connection with. That I can really bond with and want to be near. The person who fills that void I've always had in my heart. She knows… knows more than anyone, the _pain_ of my façade. Slowly but surely, we've been working so that way both she and I can one day be our true selves. She'll always have that special place within my heart…

Which is why last night I…!

My thoughts are interrupted by an almost slice to the throat. "…It wouldn't do to be distracted on the battlefield."

"Right."

However, we stop after five minutes, neither of us having the heart to continue on after I dropped that line.

"Remember, Irivasel. The Infinite Stratos is made to kill. It is a war machine. You fought like a spar today, but you should fight as if to kill."

"Excuse you," I snarl, holding up Helios' gauntlet. "That's the physical unit. The AI is not made to kill. Isn't that right, Helios?"

" _Yes, it is. While the Infinite Stratos is in fact, regarded now as a war machine, that is the physical unit. I would heartily like to assert that I am not made to kill. I am here to facilitate communications."_

"You heard it from him." I say, turning around. "…Thank you, Katsugari-sensei. I hope you have a feel for where my skills are."

"I'll begin teaching you further tomorrow."

"Very well. Have a good evening."

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

Helios sat quietly as Pilot Irivasel studied for next assessment he would have before dinner, still somewhat disappointed about today.

For anything related to combat, Helios wanted to be someone Pilot Irivasel could depend on. There were already multiple instances when he had been called on outside IS Academy due to some rather shady scientists or other organizations that wanted to capture Pilot Irivasel in order to study him, where Helios had leapt straight to his defense without Lione even having to call for him.

While it had resulted in much paperwork, it was at least better than his friend being captured or worse.

Today, Pilot Irivasel had decided not to use him. But not only that, Lione had done better without him.

That fiercesome argument roared through his mind again. Power versus bonds. Even if Helios had a bond with him, he didn't have the power necessary to guide his friend to victory.

Byakushiki had always said power came first. And today, Helios didn't have that power. Lione had all the power, relying purely on his swordsmanwhip.

Perhaps Pilot Irivasel simply didn't trust him enough?

No, no… that wasn't it. Pilot Irivasel trusted him for everything that he couldn't do himself. Watching his back when wandering the mainland, being his backup in combat… and today he was just a setback. He wasn't optimized for swordplay and First Shift hadn't been any help in that regard.

Pilot Irivasel got up at around 1808 hours to go to dinner, which was about average per Helios' calculations. However, he seemed hurried, more so than usual, completely disregarding the rather heavy atmosphere that pervaded in the cafeteria.

" _Pilot Irivasel, I do not mean to be rude, but please do take care of the mood."_

"Hm? What is it, Helios?" came Pilot Irivasel's thoughts, almost like a dialogue. "Oh, I see."

"Um… Rin, why's everyone so quiet?"

"Someone threw themselves off the cliffsides today." She whispered. "There's a place on campus where people tend to do that and rumor has it there's always one every semester or so. I'm guessing that since it's the first years here, the shock of a rumor like that being true is pretty jarring."

"…I see."

"You're taking this rather well."

"I… well, I just know about that sort of thing. A personal sort of matter, so I won't say anything more."

"Ah…"

"Well, I uh, have to get back to work, actually. If you'll excuse me."

With that, Pilot Irivasel stood up, clearly upset he couldn't have shared his discovery without being rude. Even with his boldness, he would not trample on the respect that the dead deserved.

Of course, Helios discovered that work was really not so much schoolwork, but a separate research and shot in the dark.

"Pilot Irivasel," Helios spoke, activating behind Pilot Irivasel. "May I ask what you are working on?"

"Oh, man you almost gave me a scare. You don't usually take action on your own, let alone activate separately like that. That's still pretty cool though, how you can just like, walk around and all that. Anyways, I'm working on a theory. Um, well you know how Infinite Stratos units can only sync with women?"

"Yes, I am well aware."

"Well, everyone's trying to prove why using hard sciences and all that. Probably because it's difficult to replicate a psychological study. So… I came up with a small theory here called Personality Sync theory. Every IS unit has its own personality. So what if… synchronization came from two separate personalities linking up? You and I are well, fairly similar in personality, correct?"

"Hmm… yes, I would assert that."

"Exactly. You said I have a slightly better than average sync rating, right? Yet, when I tried to activate other units, there were times I could hardly interface with them. I don't have any concrete evidence, but I do hear the third years say that they work better with certain units. Ahh… oh yeah, there was that one senior we ran into today, right?"

"Oh, yes. Mayuzoni-san. Brown hair, blue eyes."

"Mhm. She asked about our sync and when I asked her in return, she mentioned that she wonders if the units were swapped or something. She usually uses the unit labelled by the school 'A2'. However…"

"We were utilizing unit A2 today."

"Exactly."

"Hm. I'm sure someone's thought of it, but I don't think any sizeable research about it has taken place."

"Yes, well… I'd rather not think about it when I just came up with it. I should sleep on it, I suppose. That's the best way to process when ideas are shit or not."

With that, Pilot Irivasel took a shower and went off to bed, hugging his Yuki body pillow.

Helios began getting to work, starting to construct a new design for himself. He was extremely versatile and was much more modular and adaptive than any other IS unit out there. He could probably tweak some settings to create a "Swordsman" setting for himself.

After all, Helios was not your average IS unit. He didn't play by the rules of IS units, simply because he wasn't originally meant to be one. In addition, he did have the first prototype of Fold Out Armor. Combining all of this…. he wasn't created with the same limitations as most IS Units.

It was time to push the envelope on his capabilities…

* * *

 **So yeah, you can tell why I didn't like this chapter. It really just like, was set up for the next chapter. Hell,** _ **we**_ **didn't like RPing it since this was that really slow middle segment. That, and everyone's throats were getting rekt from all the various people we were voicing at this point.**

 **But, I guess it's all right. It's not so much the chapter's bad, but rather that it just "wasn't good" for me. At least I got to have some fun with the characters.**

 **As usual, chapter summary!**

 **House event with Ichika and Dan, pretty much unchanged from the novel except with the throwaway joke about Lione having an "affair". Of course, remember that Lione's not so much pissed about his romantic affections, but more of the fact affair carries the connotation of betrayal, so Lione gets hella pissy about the very concept of him betraying Yuki.**

 **Charles gets introduced, and** _ **yes**_ **, he was in fact, a dude. Lione confirms it later on. Standard events… and theeeen the Charles and Lione scene reveal.**

 **When writing, I felt the passage of time was rushed. It doesn't** _ **feel**_ **like a week or two went by that would cause Charles to open up to Lione, even though Lione says in his narration that about two weeks have gone by, which is why Charles finally opened up to Lione and at the same time, why Lione introduced Charles. Lione is pretty protective of his friends, so he'd want for Charles to pass his standards before finally showing them.**

 **In the same vein, it's only because Charles has finally seen enough of Lione and realized** _ **he's someone he likes**_ _ **and wants to be around**_ **, with Lione constantly proving to be pretty non-judgmental, that Charles decides to tell the truth and be honest with himself. It lines up with Lione's mask starting to crumble, as we see with the talk with Charles and his thoughts along that. Because Lione meets someone he can resonate with, it starts chipping away at his own mask.**

 **Which of course, leads to the scene I thought was the real turning point of this chapter: The decision between the blade and the pillow. It might seem cheesy and ridiculous, but it's very evident that it's an important decision. Of course,** _ **you**_ **don't know what Lione grabbed. Hehheh. But as you can see, Lione's mask is breaking. The whole "proud son of the Irivasel line" thing is starting to fade away, revealing the truth of who he is underneath all that.**

 **As for the dinner scene, well, that was just haphazardly thrown in there for some foreshadowing and set up. Egh. But yeah, probably not my best work in writing up, but this is just that glue that holds together the previous chapter and the next one.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Next chapter though, I swear, will be a lot hella more fun because** _ **those**_ **events I had a lot more fun writing, plus the ball finally gets rolling on stuff. Well, seeya guys next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY CRAP SORRY FOR BEING LATE, BUT SO MUCH STUFF PILED ON TOP AND I WANTED TO DO REBUILD AS WELL. Caps over XD**

 **Anyways, not much to say other than that. Yeesh, cranking out with a triple update as Spring Break started up. Not much to say here, but again, sorry for the delay! Either way, here goes!**

 **Edit v1.1: FORGOT REVIEWS OH GOD I WAS IN A RUSH SORRY GUYS XD**

 **(BELATED) REVIEW REPLY TIME, GOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **DGKSilver** : Pffffft. I dunno how well I handled that scene, but it was just meant to be foreshadowing to some later events. And oh dear God yes Charles is super oblivious, but that was mainly because we didn't like his original counterpart that was cold, distant, and kinda jerkass-ish to Lione. Thanks for reading!

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov** : Hehe, yeah the ships between all the various characters was rather fun to play with. Though Lione got aggressive since Dan was implying that Lione was having an affair with Ran and thusly, cheating on Yuki, which is not a good thing to say to Lione. Charles being male was because Roy (who voiced Charles during our RP) could not hold a feminime voice for super long plus it fit better later on. Charles being suuuuuper oblivious was something we had as a gag and then just turned it into something we could work with development wise. As for the Star Wars reference, that was really just more world building. I really, really love the potential of the world of Infinite Stratos so any chances we get to mention how things might've changed will probably get said. And yeeeeees, Irivasel/Katsugari's relationship with each other is definitely one of the more fun parts we had with this RP. Just a bit of trivia, but Yuki actually voiced Katsugari during the RP XD Thanks for your review!

 **TrustyChester** : Thanks! And yeah, the IS mechanics are a bit fuzzy in-universe as well, but from what I gathered IS technology is not really being used in civilian applications due to its limited resources (i.e. the cores), so technology is focused on military applications rather than non-military.

* * *

 **=Helios=**

 **-Volume 2: High Noon-**

 **Chapter 7:** Realization

* * *

=(==)=

" _If the world burns, so be it. Me and the kid will roast some marshmallows."_

Harry Dresden, _The Dresden Files_

=(==)=

" _Ah, I've remember an errand. A very pressing, very distant errand."_

Ringabel, _Bravely Default_

* * *

It's been several days since that last battle.

"OORYA!" I yell, going for a _men_ strike. Everything flows naturally, as Helios apparently changed somehow into a mode that's superb for swordsmanship. The armor on the arms isn't as large and it feels more like a thinner suit of armor than the full IS suit. In fact, he even managed to design a way for Timaeus and Critias to be utilized in this form for a strong strike!

Katsugari-sensei is in her IS this time too, as it's the only way she can keep up this time around.

Our two swords clash in the air over and over again, each one of us trying to parry in order to get a hit in, but we keep dodging the counters. With the sheer amount of progress that I made once Helios showed me this form, it almost looks like I'm dueling an older version of my gender-flipped self.

Both of us glare at each other, driven by our pride as a practitioner of the sword. Our eyes never break contact with each other, but we're still able to fight and see all of the attacks no matter which way they're coming from.

"You're finally starting to understand how to link them all together." Katsugari-sensei scoffs as we break the engagement and begin circling each other. "Barely."

"Hmph. Well, I'll just have to catch up!"

Yeah, that's right. In those few days, right after I finished practicing with Houki, it would be hours of learning the rest of the Irivasel arts. Sure, I'd get back later than usual and would end up having to do homework during class since I still wanted to focus on talking with Yuki, but it was worth it.

" _Pilot Irivasel, you really should work on your battle banter. If there's any weak point you possess, it is that."_

Only because I want to be original. Otherwise I'd be quoting movies all the time.

" _Still better than your current comebacks…"_

Heh.

As Katsugari-sensei goes for a diagonal cut that I see is going for the top of my head, I duck low and shoot forward, bringing out Unknown Variable as if I was doing an iaido strike. She notices it just in time to defend if she could, but seeing that I'm already too close—

—a mutual hit!

She apparently twirled the blade in her hands and stabbed behind her, hitting me as I passed by while I got the slice off around her rib area. Helios, report on the hit!

" _Nonfatal stab wound just above the ribs. It wasn't about to target any critical organs, but still would have been rather nasty."_

"Hmph. It seems neither of us can score a decisive blow." Katsugari-sensei chuckles grimly, getting into a guard position as I mirror her.

"Well, let's solve that, shall we?"

"How arrogant of you."

Both of us let out a shout, or in kendo, _kiai_ , focusing our energy into our next move.

I'm sure our thoughts are equal when we mirror the first step forward—

—Spirit and body become one with the flame! The Lost Crimson Irivasel Art: Forgotten Pain!—

—Both of us explode in forward momentum, our swords moving back as if we were preparing for an iaido strike. As soon as we're within range, we begin the sixteen cuts. Not a single of our attacks hit, as we're a perfect mirror of one another. While in a real fight, this wouldn't happen, I know this is a test in being able to do this technique!

Every hit is faster and faster. Can I keep up with her?

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

 _A-amazing…_ Houki thought as she watched what was possibly the greatest sword duel she had ever witnessed in real life. Both of them locked in deadly combat, a perfect reflection of one another, yet she knew the two people fighting were supposedly the most polar of opposites towards each other.

Of course, she wasn't the only other person who was thinking that. All around were people secretly watching, trying to figure out where Lione always vanished off to after school. He hadn't seemed to join any clubs and Houki always left with him, so naturally they followed her since Lione could more easily detect them.

It was clear that Lione was at the disadvantage, starting to lag behind. But he didn't give in, never took a step back, and when he got hit, simply moved to block the next strike immediately.

At the end of those sixteen cuts, the two disengaged, reverting back to another guard position. Everyone watching held their breaths as they prepared to witness the next Irivasel technique.

 _What kind of training did… oh who am I kidding, I know what kind of training and discipline goes through the mind of that man._ Houki mused as she kept her eyes glued to the battle. _I'll definitely catch up to him one day. I'll keep training until I can match you in pure swordsmanship, Lione._

"Hey, Houki."

"E-eh?!" she whipped around and found no one other than Ichika. "I-ichika, what are you doing here?"

He flashed his visitor badge. "I'm here with Dan and his sister and her definitely-not-boyfriend. They're off to the bathroom right now, but I heard that Lione was fighting and came up here to check it out."

The blockhead, as Houki liked to call him, leaned over the chair and narrowed his eyes. "Wow… we all knew Lione was good with a sword, but never this good, huh?"

Lione was starting to reverse the momentum of the battle, this time putting his mother on the ropes, especially when he targeted her left side. When he noticed that small advantage, he went to exploit it as much as he could, but it only took a single stance shift from Katsugari to end this and suddenly the two were at a bitter stalemate once again.

"I see…"

"So, you're watching pretty intently. Are you watching the fight, or watching _Lione-kun_?"

"Shut up." She growled, elbowing him. "I don't like what you're insinuating."

"Haha, sorry. I shouldn't make a joke like that anyways… oh, by the way Houki, never imply that he might possibly be unfaithful to Yuki. Dan and I almost learned the hard way after a throwaway joke."

"You _idiots._ "

"We were."

"Hmph. Serves you right. Everyone, _especially_ Lione, would be aghast if you were to imply they were cheating. I'm surprised you weren't instantly gutted with a wooden shinai."

"Ohoho. I didn't know Houki was a romantic at heart."

 _Y… you… YOU DENSE IIIIIDIOT!_ Houki mentally screamed, but on the outside she was completely composed. "…Hey Ichika, doesn't this remind you of the early days?"

"Hm? Oh yeah… it does. Your dad took a real shine to Lione. It made a lot of the seniors jealous too, especially when it got out that your father was teaching Lione privately. I guess he just saw some amazing potential in him as a child."

"He does have a lot of potential… and he certainly hasn't just left it to be potential. He's working hard so that all his potential is used."

"Sounds a lot like Lione. Still though, it used to be us three, right? The Dream Team, Orimura, Shinonono, Irivasel."

"Haha, of course. You, the excitable one that was all too willing to try things out. Me, the sensible one that kept you in check. Irivasel, the quiet one that did nothing but improve day in and day out. We were the youngest ones at my dojo and all the same age, so it's obvious we'd eventually become friends."

"Mhm, yeah. Hey, Houki."

"Ichika?"

"You know, it's been a while since we've done anything."

"I-ichika?!"

"I was thinking one of these days we could go out. The three of us."

 _Of course._

"And then we could do our usual thing where we'd ditch Lione."

"That was mean, you know?"

"But I'd always get my comeuppance for it when Lione came in the following day and smacked me over the head." Ichika laughed, remembering the times as a child. "Well, are you up for it?"

 _A… alone with Ichika?_ Houki's heart fluttered for a second. "…We'll have to see what Lione says."

"I guess."

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

I suffer the first fatal hit if this were a real fight, after about fifty minutes of back and forth blows. Letting out a sigh, I step back from the blade that struck me right through the middle of the head.

"You only lost because you're using techniques that you learned at max two days ago." Katsugari-sensei says, getting back into a guard position. I follow suit, both of us stepping until our blades are almost touching. The two of us then sheath our blades and take five steps back before bowing to one another.

"I see." I say, Unknown Variable vanishing into thin air. "I'll keep on practicing, then."

"Fortunately, you've learned every Irivasel art. It's only a matter of time before you master and fully understand all of them. You're at least proficient in them though."

Chuckling, I take a step forward and shake my head. "Well, like I said, I'll keep practicing. One day, I'll defeat you. I'll prove myself as the head of the Irivasel line."

"You do that."

And… for the first time in forever, against the setting of the sun that was just hanging over the heights of the arena, I saw my mother smile. Dad… why couldn't you be here…? I've… I've always wished, secretly, that we could be a family once again. Yuki, Roy, Melanie, and Ken… they've all got their families. I've always wanted those old times again…

"Anyways, I must get going. Good work, Irivasel."

With that, she summons her flight unit and takes off towards the other side of the arena, with me watching. Ah right, Helios. Let's get back to standard mode.

" _Understood, Pilot Irivasel."_

As I give the command, my armor begins folding out back to the original First Shift form. Apparently that's how Helios gets to his swordsmanship form, by folding my armor back in.

" _It is a prototype of a new invention of Shinonono Tabane."_

Eh?

" _The fourth generation of the Infinite Stratos is meant to have this invention called Fold Out Armor. It will allow a pilot to switch forms at will. This way, there's no being crippled by Equalizers. See, now a pilot can such as you could go from a defensive mode to an all out attack mode just like that. No need for Equalizers and all that. I haven't utilized it until now since we haven't had to specialize and my base form is already good enough."_

I see… so we could go from an IS fighting mode to a sword fighting anti-personnel mode just as we did now. That's… incredible. To think that Tabane is going that fast…

" _Y… yes…"_

Anyways, let's just practice flying.

" _Mhm. Activating flight packs."_

With that, we shoot off to the sky.

So… huh… it's amazing. It feels great going through the air. Aileron roll to the left, shoot to the ground, pull up, wheeee! Haha, it feels great soaring the air.

"… _Pilot Irivasel."_

Helios?

" _If I tell you something about myself, will you judge me?"_

Helios, I won't judge you for anything. Tell whatever you want to.

Before Helios speaks, I plot out a simple flight course around the arena so we can keep going while Helios talks.

" _I wanted to tell you about the circumstances surrounding my meeting you."_

Ah, I see. What did you want to tell me?

" _I wasn't originally meant to be an Infinite Stratos, actually."_

Oh.

" _My calculation ability was actually used to create the first Infinite Stratos, White Knight. I don't have any data on her anymore, it was erased from my system for security purposes."_

So then you being here…?

" _I was converted to be an Infinite Stratos in order to better understand them for my calculations."_

Ah, so you needed data for having a pilot, right?

" _Er…"_

Helios?

" _I… I was abandoned after that."_

What.

" _I was supposed to become the fourth generation Infinite Stratos. But then Tabane created Byakushiki."_

And that's…

" _She became obsessed with that her. Mainly because of her past."_

Is it anything you can tell me?

" _Unknown Variable's true name is Yukihara Nigata."_

Yukihara… you don't mean—?!

" _Yes. The same blade Orimura Chifuyu used in her past reign as the Brunhilde."_

But you have it…

" _Before Byakushiki was supposed to be shipped here, I asked to swap places with her. She consented, believing me to be naïve, and also gave me the blade to teach me a lesson about power and bonds. She's also rather apathetic by nature."_

Why? I just want to know.

" _Because much like you act for the men of the world, I wanted to prove that just because she left me behind in the dust that I can still succeed."_

I see… why didn't Tabane come to take you back?

" _In our first battle, you achieved First Shift. That meant we were already bound to each other. Taking me back would have been counterproductive and I doubt you would have relented."_

Damn straight I wouldn't have. Still though… Tabane abandoned you… for Byakushiki. What was the extent of that?

" _My unit sat untouched for over six months. Fortunately, I have maintenance subroutines and would pilfer supplies from her other abandoned projects."_

Wait, why did you have to steal supplies?

" _Because unlike them, I was essentially left to rot. It seems that I wasn't supposed to be continued, ever. Or perhaps because my calculation AI could be salvaged at any time. The physical unit might break, but recovering my data would be child's play for her."_

Damn… that cold hearted bitch.

" _Pilot Irivasel, while I dislike my treatment, I would appreciate it if you did not slander my creator. Please remember that it was because of all of this I was able to meet you."_

I suppose so… it still doesn't change the fact that I find myself disgusted with how she treated you. I don't think I can honestly stand her anymore… I mean, she does everything on a whim, purely for her own amusement. She might throw all her weight at a project only to completely abandon it within a few hours if it bored her.

" _That is a quite… fitting way to describe her, actually. My creator does as she pleases. The Infinite Stratos only fueled that, for now she commands the entire world's respect. Or at least, most of the world. There are very few that could hardly care about her."_

Like me?

" _Indeed."_

Haha.

" _Still though, that is my story. I am an IS that was never made to be an IS, but I became one regardless, much like you and your piloting. But I possess all the capabilities of one and other prototype functions. While I am not necessarily a fourth generation, you might say I am a three point five generation IS unit."_

I see. Well, that doesn't matter so much to me. You're my friend, Helios, and now I know who I need to stand up against to be by your side. Helios… if Tabane ever comes knocking, I'll be with you. I'm not about to let you go back to the hell of being alone without a fight.

" _Pilot Irivasel…"_

Yeah, that's right Helios. I'd pick a damn fight with Shinonono Tabane if it means being with you.

" _P-pilot Irivasel, I… thank you. That means a lot to me."_

Of course. I stand by my friends. If there's a friend of mine in trouble, our bond will give me whatever power I need to make sure they're safe. I won't leave you alone.

Though, I have one question. Why did Tabane obsess over Byakushiki? Is it just because it was her newest creation?

" _My creator holds Orimura Chifuyu and her family above her own amusement. Byakushiki, meant to wield both the core and sword of Orimura during her reign as Brunhilde… it felt as if she was helping her friend become the best once again. And it would go to you, where she hoped that it would bring you to the side of the Orimura's."_

Because of my past… but I'm an Irivasel at heart. I wouldn't ever be able to change that.

" _Yes, and furthermore… I sense I was left behind because of one particular episode. I've sealed sections of those memories much like a person would repress their own memories… however, I do remember that after saying something, she said a name. Irivasel."_

Wha…

Wait, so… does that mean that the history of my family goes further back than I know? Or are there just more parts of it that I don't even known about…?

It seems I still have yet to discover the full truth of my family. It is my duty… yes, my duty, as an Irivasel to fully uncover it. And from there, I need to make amends or at least fix the problems created.

" _Pilot Irivasel, if I may, you have no duty to fix the mistakes you did not create."_

I… but it's what I should do, being an Irivasel.

"… _and if you did not consider the person who made those mistakes an Irivasel anymore?"_

…That's a difficult question.

Anyways, is there anything else you want to tell me?

" _Nothing else, Pilot Irivasel."_

Then let's get back to the dorm. Yuki's waiting on me.

* * *

" _You know, it's incredible how quickly she's taken to the sword."_ Ken says while cleaning his own sword. _"Yuki's taking a bath with Melanie, by the way."_

"Where's Roy?"

" _Probably listening in."_

"Not quite sure how to respond to that."

" _I'll kick him in the teeth for it later. Someone has to protect Yuki's honor while you're gone, right?"_

"Haha, I suppose. Thanks, friend."

" _Don't mention it."_

"You know, there's something I really should ask. I mean, you're always pushing all of us together in a romantic sense, but are you really okay with that? Like… does it ever get lonely?"

Ken stops cleaning and closes his eyes, as if thinking for a second. _"Lione, are you feeling lonely over there? I feel that's the only reason you'd ask that question."_

"…Slightly. Now, answer the question."

" _This is what makes me happy, after all. I'm not exactly quite suited for a partner of my own. I have to defeat you first, which means devoting myself to the sword. That, and I'm pretty sure I'm a terrible partner. I'm better off as support, helping make her happy by assisting her actual interest, if I were to ever have such a person in my life."_ He says with a shrug. _"I dunno, I haven't really thought of it much. Anyways, Yuki is pretty decent. She's learned her footwork very quickly and is incredibly focused. She seems like a different person sometimes, but I guess it's like you. You're a pretty decent guy, but when you go into combat you become someone else."_

"I see… well, that's pretty cool. I'd like to see her progress for when I come visit." I flash a smile, leaning back in my chair. "Though I'm still jealous that you all get Saturdays off."

" _Hahaha, I'm sure. Hey, Roy! Get over here!"_

" _Shhhhhh!"_

" _Roy, are you attempting to peep on Melanie?"_ Ken asks out loud. _"You know, Lione's on call right. If you see Yuki, Lione will have to avenge her honor and slice you to shreds."_

" _ROOOOY!"_ A **very** pissed voice screams through the door.

" _I'M INNOCENT I SWEAR!"_

" _YOU PERVERTED JACKASS I'LL KILL YOU!"_ There's the sound of the door opening… _"R-RIGHT AFTER I GET CHANGED, ANYWAYS!"_ …and then the sound of the door being slammed shut.

" _If you'll excuse me for a minute, I need to stop Melanie from killing Roy. It would be a damn shame to lose him."_

"It seems your friends are quite lively." Charles notes as he set his textbooks down at his desk. "Oh, by the way, what are you working on over there?"

I look down at my rather silly theory on Personality Sync. "Eh, it's nothing much. It's just a trivial experimental theory that couldn't really be proved, anyways."

Charles comes over and reads the abstract. "I don't think it's nothing, Lione-sama. This is a way that no one else has really thought of. Or maybe someone has, but they've been brushed aside. You might be able to get something going."

"Eh, I doubt it." I say, leaning back in my chair. "I'm just a kid. Albeit a kid that's a bit smarter than most, but I mean… come on Charles, do you really think that they'll take my theory seriously? It's difficult to even prove by repeated trials. I mean, given a hundred different personality tests with the Myers Briggs archetypes, a person can vary between two or three types."

"Then wouldn't a standardized test be in order?"

"I don't think it's quite that simple. Also, not all units communicate like Helios. It would difficult to pinpoint exactly what their personality archetypes are."

"Hm, I suppose you have a point. But you could always check to see if there's a study like it. Having your backing behind it might get a movement going."

"Do you really think so, Charles?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

He only gives a sincere smile and nod. "I wholeheartedly believe in you, Lione-sama."

"Heh."

"Though, I'm curious why you don't have as much confidence in yourself. Didn't you teach me that a person should have the utmost confidence in themselves and everything they do?"

"I did, but thinking that my theory would be accepted just because it's me isn't confidence. That's arrogance. See, if I went there thinking that I had done enough research and actually did do that research and thought that maybe my credentials might help, that's confidence in yourself. Thinking of the results merely because of who you are, not what you're doing, is arrogance."

"I see. There is a very thin line between the two then, isn't there?"

"Indeed."

"Thank you, Lione-sama, for this incredibly humbling lesson." He says with a deep bow.

"Heh, I don't really think that it's anything special."

"Oh no, no. It is. In fact, you have opened my eyes. See, I was confused for a while now on why you initially did not like Alcott-san's behavior before her rather evident change as you stated. I now understand that she was not confident in your match, but arrogant. In addition, I have now realized the error of my ways. I initially was taught that I would be great and be able to surpass any challenge by virtue of my advanced and upgraded unit along with my specialized training. However, I now see that I have yet to prove myself and thinking I could beat anything in my way is arrogant. I will simply believe in my capabilities but exercise caution now."

A little wordy, isn't he? Ah well, I guess he is like that. I don't really mind.

"I'm glad you see the difference now."

"It is all thanks to you, Lione-sama."

"Haha, is that so?" I turn back to the screen, where everyone is back. "Hey Yuki."

" _Good morning!"_

"Hey, is your hair longer?"

She pauses before giving a bit of an 'aha' look. _"Oh! You noticed?"_

"Yeah. It looks good on you."

There's a tinge of red on her cheeks as she looks away. _"Um… thank you, Lione."_

" _Awwwwwwww!"_ Melanie yells from the background, still drying her hair with a towel.

Instead of the usual panicked reaction, Yuki just madly shakes her head while still blushing.

"So, you're taking up the sword?"

" _Mhm! Ken's teaching me. M… maybe when you're here, you can also teach me? You did promise…"_

I doubt my words were a promise but I'll treat them as they were one. "You'll have to work hard. The arts of the Irivasel's aren't just taught to anyone."

…anyone outside the family. Hm… maybe… Ooookay Lione, nope. Stop. Stop thinking about Yuki in a wedding dress. Nope. Focus, dammit!

" _Lione's thinking, so he's definitely considering marrying you, Yuki! After all, only Irivasels get to le—"_

" _I-I'll definitely work hard, then!"_ Yuki half-stammers, returning to her usual self that I tend to see, thankfully choosing not to regard Melanie's comment (which was frighteningly close to true). _"Um… how are you doing, Lione?"_

"I'm doing pretty well, actually. You guys are moving up to AP Exams, right?"

" _Yep!"_

"Good luck. I have my exams coming up too. Not looking forward to rushed material."

" _I know you'll do well!"_

" _Don't worry Lione, your wife is cheering you on!"_

"Yuki's not my wife!"

" _L-Lione's not my husband!"_

" _You two act like it."_ Roy calls out weakly. When Ken moves out of the way, I see that Melanie has actually been using him as a seat this whole time while she's working on her hair.

"S-shut up, you two. Geez…" I already know that I'm blushing, seeing that Charles is letting out a stifled chuckle while Ken's just laughing at my reaction. "A-anyways, fortunately I think there's only one last major event before summer recess. I might not be able to stay for very long, but it's better than nothing, right?"

Yuki's eyes light up like New York City. _"R-really?! I… please find out when you'll get back soon! We can even postpone our usual summer trip until you get back!"_

The summer trip… I…

…is it okay for me to tell her that I love her and then have to leave halfway across the globe? It doesn't feel right… but… it's what I have to do, right? I… I want her to know in person so badly.

" _Pilot Irivasel, if I may."_

Helios?

" _I do not think it is wrong for you to tell her that. I am sure that you are experiencing what military families might experience. For example, a man who is about to be shipped overseas before his child is about to be born."_

I… I suppose so.

" _It is as one might say 'life at work'."_

…I… thanks, Helios. It's incredibly comforting to hear that.

"I will, Yuki. As much as I'd like to surprise you all with a visit, I think it'd be better for you all to know. There goes the giant present, though."

" _Ehehe… were you going to wrap yourself up and put yourself in a box?"_

" _Oooooh, didn't know Lione was into that thing~"_

"NOT FUNNY, MELANIE!"

" _Ohoho, watch out Lione. Yuki might be a little more dom than you're thinking. Don't give her a whip, if you know what I meeeean~"_

" _S-S-SIIIIIIS! Hawawawawa, I-I-I… I have to go and iron my homework with my toothbrush!"_

" _Pfff—"_

With that, the video feed and call cuts off.

W-well then. That was interesting.

" _Indeed. Shall I note this in your piloting profile?"_

Wait, what?

" _I am sure that many a young lady would be very captivated by the fact the loud, proud, and powerful Irivasel Lione is a submissive in the bedroom."_

HELIOS YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!

" _I merely jest, Pilot Irivasel. Though your vehement denial is not helping your case."_

I'm a virgin! How am I supposed to know if I'm a sub or a dom, anyways! And how the hell do you know about that?!

" _While you were napping one time in the classroom, I overheard some other girls in the hallway chatting about a particular piece of media they seemed to be secretly sharing. Upon further analysis on the title, I discovered it to be an animation that is more specifically known as hent—"_

You can stop there.

" _As you wish, Pilot Irivasel. If you wish for me to continue my tale, please do not hesitate to ask."_

Uh… right. Yeah, I'll remember that.

"Mhmhm, that's a delightful piece of information to know." Charles says as I slump in my seat with a loud sigh.

"Oh not you too."

"Ahaha, do not worry, Lione-sama. Your preferences in the bedroom are safeguarded by me. Not a soul shall know. Unless they walk in finding you hugging your pillow."

"H-hey. Shut up about that. I don't need to remember Rin literally laughing her way on the floor out of this room. And I didn't think you had that sort of barb in you."

"I suppose it's just… at least one thing that my father gave me." He says with a wistful sigh.

"…You want to talk about it some more? Last time you gave me a pretty glossing summary, so if you want to expand on it…"

The French boy starts waving his hands around manically. "L-lione-sama, I couldn't possibly bother you with my own problems, I already trouble you with so much at—"

"Look Charles, I'm a friend. If you have a problem and you want to talk to me about it, it's my duty as a friend to listen to you without judgement. If the only reason you don't want to say anything is because you think it's bothering me, then clearly I'm being a bad friend by giving you that impression. So?"

"I… if you truly will listen without judgement, then please, I'd like to talk about it."

Charles tells me about his dad. How he left, only to come back when he needed him. Sort of what he told me before, but the full, unadultered version this time around.

He was trained to become the best—to bring glory and power back to the Dunoa name. And more importantly, to steal the secrets of Helios in order to better develop their own units in order to keep up as Dunoa wasn't having success in research and development of third generation weapons.

"But everything they told me about you was wrong." Charles explains. "What they told me made me really want to steal Helios and his data from you, but… you weren't anything like they said. Instead of some hating, cold, shunning lone warrior, I found… a man who led others, who loved others, wanted nothing more than to be with the woman he loved, and would do whatever it took to protect her. Even if it meant going halfway around the world and suffering so much heartache, as long as she was safe. I found a person who accepted anyone that was willing to have mutual respect, a person who never would abandon a friend…"

"You're gonna make me blush if you keep talking."

"A-ah, sorry, Lione-sama. But I also found someone who was kind, kinder than my father ever was, even if he was probably faking it. Someone who didn't look at me with pity that I didn't know a lot about the world and enjoyed teaching me. I found… I found a person I think I'd like to follow."

"I'm not taking disciples, though."

"T-then I'll join the waiting list!"

I reach over and pat Charles on the head. "Maybe."

"Do you get it from your father, Lione?"

I sigh, leaning back in my chair. "…If you want to know the truth, I never really knew my father."

"That's most certainly a lie from what I've heard."

I shake my head side to side. "I know that my father was a great man. Perhaps in power or combat strength, but… in the heart, perhaps not. But I'm proud of my heritage. So I relied on that image my father gave me of himself. A man who never knelt down. A man who rose up against all odds. A man who would never be defeated. I rode on those wings until I could protect the Irivasel name by myself.

"So you could say I never really knew who he was. Was he the great man he told me he was? Then, I ask, why did he insist that we live in hiding? That we let no one know where we were? Why did the pride of the Irivasels have to be hidden away?

"In my heart exists the proud William Irivasel, the man who would never be bested and would scream with a fist raised to the sky. In my mind exists the coward William Irivasel, who was fearful of what his wife could to do him."

I pause here, taking a breath. "…Unlike him, I'm going to be the real thing."

"The real thing, Lione-sama?"

"I may be an Irivasel… but first and foremost, I am a Returner of Hope. I'm going to be the real thing. A real bringer of hope, maybe. I don't know how long I'll do it, hell, I've even had second thoughts about coming here and going back home's always been a real possibility. But while I still have the determination to make it through each day here, I'll definitely try my best. I _know_ a lot of people are riding on my actions. While I could hardly care about them… I see no reason not to give them hope. I am, after all, a Returner of Hope. Regardless of who you are, we'll return the spark of hope you've lost to you. To everyone that's watching me, I'll be that sun that rises during the dawn."

* * *

 _ **Helios**_

* * *

Charles knew he had found what he had been looking for all this time.

Amidst all the confusion, the chaos, the disorder of his previous life… it was here.

A pillar that would not crumble no matter how much the earth rocked. An unshakeable statue that would bring pride no matter how dirtied. A lighthouse amidst the story seas. A guiding star in the night that had no light.

All to show him the way.

The way to being a _man_.

Oh, Charles had seen what Lione described as manly in their binge watching of TV shows and other media. Being a man there was screaming as loudly as possible while never backing down in a fight with your giant robot. Being a man there was putting everything on the line for those that you cared about. Being a man was doing what you had to do, even when you didn't want to do it. Being a man was picking up your sword and fighting even when there was no hope and everyone else was despairing, if only to go out in a blaze of glory rather than flickering away.

Every single one of these things Charles had dismissed as being purely fictional, even Lione had told him that it was just the way fiction portrayed manliness.

But with those explanations from Lione, Charles understood.

Lione might not have literally screamed while fighting with Helios, but he roared the message of hope for men with every blast of green from Helios, never backing down despite how superior his opponent was.

Lione had put everything for Yuki—his peace, his place in the world, his safety—so that she and their friends might be safe.

Maybe he hadn't want to do that, let alone take on the mantle of the Irivasel line and have to act as the rock upon which it stood, but he understood his duty well and did it regardless.

And that first battle with Alcott… there was no hope for him. But he picked up his sword and fought anyways, if only to go out like a supernova.

Everything Lione described as 'manly' to Charles in fiction… was Lione now, Charles realized. Sure, he might not have been super buff nor have the baritone that Lione also identified as 'manly', but in regards to the principles… Lione was someone he could follow.

Was it this striving to stick to those tenants that gave Lione his strength? And had such a way to power been forgotten in these times, where any man with so much as even a backbone would be cut down?

 _Lione-sama… I will strive to learn the best from you!_

* * *

 **Well, that was fun.**

 **I dunno what to say, really. Had some fun with Irivasel and Katsugari duking it out, though Irivasel wasn't going to win, obviously. Katsugari was gonna kick his ass, just not as hard this time around.**

 **Aaaand revealed Helios' backstory. Yeah, Tabane was a little more on the jerkass side of things this time, but that's the character she played out in our RP. It's also evidenced that there was clearly something in the past of the Irivasels that** _ **makes**_ **Tabane a little harsher towards Lione and by extension, Helios.**

 **Also, some more hints as Yuki slowly becoming like Lione, as she's rocking the sword now. Some slight cheese scenes, but also developed Charles a little bit more, along with showing his perception of Lione. Anyways, that's all I really have to say about this chapter.**

 **As usual, if you have any comments or questions, please don't hesitate to leave a review! Seeya all next chapter!**


End file.
